Fix You
by rayneamelia
Summary: Helena now struggles with her own inner demons, drinking herself into oblivion daily in hopes to stop the pain and guilt. But that's not all she's trying to numb. It appears she has developed feelings for a certain blond whose fixation with his spy may lead to his own demise. Leon promises to fix Helena but she seems to think he needs to be fixed. Whose right in this predicament?
1. Chapter 1

Fix You

**Well, here's the first chapter to Trust Me, though I thought this new title was a little more fitting. I had to rewrite this chapter several times because it just wasn't coming out good enough. I finally settled on this and here's hoping it's good enough for you all. Chapter 2 is a work in progress and I hope you enjoy this little fic~ Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Resident Evil, it is the sole property of Capcom. Lucky. **

~Chapter 1

"Not my sister! Take me! Please!" Simmons' henchmen took hold of the younger frightened girl and roughly pulled her off her chair.

Helena heaved as she emptied the little contents in her stomach; the memories were still fresh and very much alive in Helena's mind and were now playing over and over as if they had been set on repeat.

"I'll do anything! Please! Please!" Helena desperately pleaded with the cruel man before her. She wriggled about as she attempted to break free from the restraints around her wrists to no prevail. She could do nothing but watch as her beloved sister was dragged away.

On her knees, in her bathroom floor, Helena groaned. Her head throbbed and ached and her skin felt hot and sticky. Deborah's voice echoed loudly in her head making Helena gag and spew into the toilet once again.

Another night of heavy drinking followed by another morning of the resulting sickness, but at least she was able to forget it all, even if it was for just a short while.

Four weeks. It had been four weeks since the incidents of Tall Oaks and China and for the past three weeks, after clearance of all charges, Helena had gone from nonstop missions to nonstop drinking. Every day and night she would binge, drinking herself unconscious. She just wanted to forget. She wanted to forget the nightmare, the death of her sister, and her feelings for Leon. She was not sure how it had happened, it had just happened.

Helena groaned and leaned back against the bathtub, her bare back cooling itself from the cold surface, thinking of Leon. Sometime during Tall Oaks, she had realized she was falling for him. Who could blame her? The man was gorgeous. He was so caring and compassionate, a rare trait in a man. She sighed deeply and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

Why did she do this to herself? Why did she torture herself with false hope of ever being with him? Wasn't the guilt of Deborah's death enough? She had hoped the binge drinking would consume her guilt and maybe even the essence of herself but unfortunately for her it had not yet happened. For the past week she waited and waited for death to come and take her away. It was what she felt she needed. What she felt she deserved, but so far naught.

Helena said nothing as she heard the distant knocking coming from her front door. She didn't seem to care who it was. They would eventually go away and leave her alone to rot. She did nothing as the door clicked open. She said nothing as she heard movement in the living room; she merely sat still and listened. She listened to the footsteps, muffled by the carpet. She listened to the slight ragged breathing and the deep velvet voice calling out her name.

She gagged once again and proceeded to vomit into the toilet, coughing loudly. Once done, she panted and spit, never once looking up at the male standing at her bathroom door.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Helena, this has got to stop." Leon Kennedy shook his head as he took in the sight. He didn't want it to be true but yet here it was. Helena Harper had become a lost soul and was beating herself. He took a towel off of the rack and approached her, kneeling down on one knee.

Helena groaned out his name as he placed the towel over her naked torso. She turned her head to him and spoke in a slurred speech, "W-what are you doing here?" Her breath reeked of booze. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery. Leon now knew she had been drinking all night. He took her arm and placed it around his neck as he responded simply, "Taking care of a friend." He swept up her legs and let out a soft grunt as he stood, scooping her up.

Helena propped her head back and closed her eyes. Leon exited the bathroom, made his way down the hallway and toward the master bedroom. "Just sleep it off Helena" he said as he gently laid her down onto the bed. Helena took hold of his suave chiseled face and looked into his eyes as she pulled him close for a kiss.

Leon turned his head away slightly, avoiding her gaze. "Helena…" Helena let out a gruff grunt and pushed him away. Leon grunted and stumbled back a bit from the sudden action. Helena then turned on her side and passed out, her head hitting the pillow.

Leon looked at her and sighed, a bit of relief in it. "Oh Helena" he spoke softly as he pulled the covers over her slender form. The mattress lowered under his weight as he sat down, his gaze fixated on her. "What's happened to you?" There was a strong melancholic tone to his voice. "You were doing so well those first few weeks but now… you've gone downhill. Why?"

For the past four weeks, Leon had taken it upon himself to watch over his soon to be official partner, hopefully. He felt it was the right thing to do. Felt it was his responsibility. Felt it was duty. When he had the chance he'd follow her on missions, ensuring him her safety. He spent time with her, though not as much as he would like.

He had recently filed for Helena's transfer to DSO; it'd be easier to keep an eye on her that way. Leon couldn't explain it but he felt a powerful strong need to guarantee her safety and well-being. It was important to him.

"I'm gone one week and return to this." He slipped a strand of the brunette's hair behind her ear. His face saddened. It hurt him to see her this way. He wasn't expecting it to pain him so to see her bent over the toilet in a state of drunkenness. He himself had dealt with alcoholism long ago. It was something he never wanted someone close to him, someone he cared deeply for to endure; especially not alone.

A sudden pang of guilt rose in the pit of his stomach as he came to realize he had not entirely done anything to help Helena to properly deal with her alcoholism and depression. He knew of her depression and watched over her as best he could but there were days where Ada would suddenly appear in his life and the desire for her was too overwhelming for him to bear that he would disappear, for days at times, leaving Helena in the care of Chris whom he had asked to watch over her during his absence.

He took out his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed Chris's number, sighing as the operator announced it had been temporarily disconnected. This was a sign that Chris was on assignment which meant Leon could not put any blame for Helena's state on him. It also meant that Helena had been completely alone for an entire week, having no one to help her through this dilemma. Another sigh, this time deeper, escaped his lips. That was all about to change. He was going to be around more often and he was going to make damn sure he did more than just keep her safe.

His phone began to ring and he quickly stood and stepped out into the hallway. "Kennedy here" he spoke as he received the call. "Leon, how's she holding up?" Hunnigan's voice was full of worry. Leon took a quick peek into the room with a grimace. "Not good. How's the transfer coming along?"

It was Hunnigan's turn to sigh. "It's going to take a while. Her supervisors aren't making it easy; they're set on keeping her in USSS. She also hasn't been reporting in lately and failed her last physical and psychological exams. I've managed to pull a few strings to help her keep her job, but I'm not sure how much longer it's going to hold up."

Leon closed his eyes and sighed deeply once again. He shook his head in disapproval. "Keep trying Hunnigan. I know you can pull it off."

"Thanks. Listen, I've got a meeting. Keep me posted."

Leon nodded, "Will do." The connection was then cut off.

Leon was now left alone. He pocketed his phone and walked into the living room. The apartment held nothing fancy, decorated nicely with practical modern furniture. The walls were a nice pastel color, giving off a nice homey feeling to it. Upon entering, the small kitchen was to the right while the living room was centered. To its left was the hallway where the two bedrooms and single bathroom were placed. All in all it was a nice comfortable home for two.

Leon's eyes scanned the spacy room, taking in the disastrous state it was in. To say the apartment was dirty was an understatement. The place was completely trashed. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, some piled up on the Collins sofa and loveseat. Trash and empty bottles of liquor joined the wardrobe in littering the floor. How had he missed this mess? The worry he felt must have blinded and kept him from seeing the clutter. The kitchen was in no better state. Dirty dishes were piled along the counter, stove, and sink along with a few bits of trash.

Leon shook his head, deeply saddened. How could Helena allow herself to live this way? He could he allow it? It was then a voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he had been away and couldn't have possibly known. He sighed as he removed his leather jacket; the same one he had worn during Tall Oaks for it was his favorite. "Things are going to change Helena. I promise." With that said, he got to work.

**Feedback?**


	2. Chapter 2

Fix You

~Chapter 2

**Well folks, here's the second chapter! I managed to finish it after skipping my final class of the day today. See how much I love you all? So I hope it was worth it. I did my best on this one and hope its up to everyone's standards. I'd like to thank everyone for all their support, this would never have been done without it. So thank you all! I'd like to rant one more thing, if anyone has any requests or ideas they'd like to see in the chapters, feel free to let me know. Send me a review or a PM with your request. I'd be happy to do it. That's enough ranting~ enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Capcom or Resident Evil I'd be set for life and wouldn't need to be in college. **

"Okay," Deborah said as she placed a plate stacked full of blueberry pancakes on the table in front of her big sister. She smiled, "You can open your eyes now." She watched as Helena did as told, opening her eyes. "Ta-da!" Deborah exclaimed as she bounced a tad bit in excitement, her arms up in the air.

Helena took a big whiff of the pancakes that smelled heavenly and smiled, "Deborah, you cooked?" Deborah deadpanned and let her arms drop to the side. Helena chuckled and wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, pulling her close.

The younger brunette pouted a bit, secretly enjoying the embrace, before she smacked her atop the head lightly. She broke free of the hold and walked around the table, taking a seat across Helena. "I believe the correct phrase is 'Thank you Deborah for making me breakfast. You're the best sister in the whole world'" She smiled.

Helena knew that was her sister's way of telling her she was forgiven. Her chuckle continued as she looked into the same hazel eyes as her mother's. She gave a warm smile. "You are the best sister in the whole world."

Deborah bobbed her head in approval. "Thank you." Helena's warm smile changed into a small smirk. "I'm glad you didn't burn the kitchen or the house down." She laughed at her sister's priceless expression. Deborah stared back with a look of pure shock and disbelief. "I'm not that bad!" she exclaimed in defense. She then joined her sister in laughing.

Helena's laughter soon stopped as Deborah groaned, seemingly in pain. "Deborah?" Deborah shot out of her seat, holding her sides as she let out a pain filled groan. She dropped to her knees, her eyes shut tight. Helena was instantly at her side, "Deborah!" Her heart beat rapidly as she watched her sister writhe in pain, growing more and more terrified by the second. What was she supposed to do? She jumped back in shock as Deborah let out a blood curling scream just as her body erupted in flames.

Helena's eyes grew wide in fear as she let out an agonized cry, "Deborah!"

Helena awoke with a jolt, sitting upright and panting hard. She took quick heavy breaths, her heart beating rapidly with the thrum of each beat echoing in her ears. She was drenched in sweat and her entire body shook.

Her hand instinctively reached up to the necklace around her neck. She cradled it with all her might and continued to take deep breaths. Her eyes were shut tight. "Just a dream…" Helena whispered. "Just a dream…"

"Helena!" Deborah's voice echoed.

Helena stifled a sob and brought her hands up to her throbbing head, groaning. The pounding in her head was so strong, so fierce; it was as if Donkey Kong himself was inside going ape shit over a pair of bongo drums.

She sighed deeply, heaving at the extreme dryness in her mouth. She swallowed the lump in her throat as best she could with a cringe at the slight pain the action caused. She took one final deep breath and let it out slowly, seemingly calming down. She swallowed yet another lump as she fought the oncoming memories, opening her eyes once she was sure they had departed.

With another groan, Helena crawled out of bed and forced herself up to her feet, her legs wobbling a tad as they felt like jelly. Leaning against the wall for support, she glanced around the room finding herself in her bedroom. Her bedroom? That couldn't be right. How had she gotten in her bedroom? Had she not been in the bathroom last?

Helena blinked as faint memories of Leon taking her to her bedroom flashed through her mind. Had it actually happened or had it been wishful thinking? Helena groaned once again and held her head. All these questions of wonderment were beginning to hurt her brain.

With a slight balancing struggle, Helena picked up a large red t-shirt and slipped it on, uncaring whether it was clean or not. She looked at it seeing the logo for an auto parts store; it must have belonged to one of the random men she had slept with during the week.

With a quick shrug, she stumbled her way down the corridor and toward the bathroom. She needed an aspirin and pronto. As she reached her destination, she flicked the light switch on and recoiled with a grunt, the light stinging her eyes. She blinked and staggered toward the sink, opening the medicine cabinet. With a sigh, she grabbed the bottle and took two small white pills.

Closing the cabinet door, she gasped upon seeing Deborah's reflection standing behind her. Helena whipped around in a panic only to find no one there. She looked back to the mirror and saw nothing. Helena scanned the room, finding zilch. Had it been her imagination?

Helena shook her head and popped the pills into her mouth, pouring herself a glass of water. She drank it eagerly, feeling the cool liquid make its way down her throat, taking some of the dryness with it. When finished, Helena placed the glass down and slowly made her way out of the room.

With a hand on her head and another on the wall for support, she made her way down the hallway heading toward the kitchen. She had an unopened bottle of vodka with her name on it waiting for her somewhere in one of the cabinets. Her mouth watered just at the thought of it.

She stopped her trek as she came to Deborah's door. It had not been opened since that day, that horrible day. "Stay out of my life Helena!" Helena grimaced as she recalled Deborah storming off after saying that. She shook her head, willing the following memories away. It was still too early to remember and she had yet to have a drink. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she continued on, still holding onto the empty wall. She had taken down all pictures of herself and Deborah. Looking at them brought too much pain.

Upon entering the living room, Helena tripped on her own feet and fell face forward with a thud and a grunt. Taking a few seconds to recollect herself, she rolled herself onto her back and looked around in disbelief. The shutters were open; allowing enough light for her to see the whole place had been cleaned.

Helena sat up and scratched at her still aching and throbbing head, completely confused. What had happened? Had she actually cleaned up? She turned at the sound of a click and watched as the door swung open.

Leon entered the apartment and gasped as he found Helena on the floor. He placed the many shopping bags down on the ground and rushed to her side, kneeling on one knee. "Helena, are you alright?" He checked her for any injury as she let out a small groan.

Helena swatted his hands away. "I'm fine" She barked gruffly. Leon took hold of her arm and helped her up to her feet. "I'd ask how you're feeling but I think I have my answer" Leon said. He guided her to the sofa and sat her down.

Helena groaned and placed her head in her hands as Leon walked away. He closed the door and locked it, a cautionary action he had picked up during the years. "Do you want something for your headache?" he questioned as he picked up the bags and set them on the counter.

Helena leaned back into the sofa and sighed, shutting her eyes. "I already took something, just waiting for it to kick in." Leon nodded and began to place the groceries in their rightful place, glancing at Helena every so often. Her head was resting against the sofa as her body sank into it. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." He said. _I'm sorry I haven't been here. _He thought. Helena waved him off and said nothing in regard to what he had said, instead saying, "Can you bring me the vodka? It's in one of the cabinets."

Leon let out a quiet sigh as he finished placing the groceries away. He took a bottle of water and approached her, "Have some water instead." He took her arm, his eyes quickly scanning it for any old or fresh cuts and scars, thankful when he saw none. He placed the bottle in her hand and sat down beside her.

"You didn't have to do all of this." Helena stated. Leon nodded. "I know." He watched as she placed the bottle on the floor. "I expect it to stay this way. Clean." He said. A small grin formed on Helena's lips as she let out a soft short chuckle. Leon was glad he was able to make her smile. It seemed a bit of the old Helena was still alive in there, somewhere.

His eyes glanced down to the shirt she wore, surprisingly loving the way it hugged her figure and paraded how big her breasts were. His eyes drifted down to see the width of her hips. Helena shifted her position and lifted one shapely long leg over the other.

Leon averted his eyes and forced his mind to think of other things, anything. He cleared his throat in a nervous manner as Helena placed her head in his lap, his heartbeat picking up. "Who does the shirt you're wearing belong to?" he blurted. Helena shrugged. "I don't know. Probably one of the men I slept with during the week."

That did it. Leon felt a sudden pang of hurt and jealously rise in the pit of his stomach. This was strange. He found himself saddened and unsure as to why that had happened. He seemed bothered. Had it been what Helena said? He shook his head. No. It must have been the fact she was letting herself be used in such a manner that bothered him, not that she had slept with other men. He blinked. Other men? What did that mean?

Helena's groan brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down to her and began to run his fingers through her slightly unkempt hair, massaging her scalp. Helena let out a sigh of content as a small smile formed on her lips. "That feels good."

She reached up and took one of his hands in hers. Leon smiled and crossed their fingers together, his free hand continuing its job. They remained in that position for a while, each enjoying the company of the other. Neither said a word for words needn't be said. It was something that happened between them from time to time. It just felt right.

Helena suddenly spoke, breaking the silence, "Where you with Ada?" Leon's fingers stopped their movement. He closed his eyes as a somber expression crossed his features. He knew this would be coming yet he was still not prepared for it. He had two choices. He could play it off or he could simply tell her the truth. But how he could he tell her that he had been with Ada after finishing a three day mission?

Helena took his silence as an affirmative yes. She frowned, feeling as if she'd been slapped across the face and stabbed in the back. He had been with her. He had been gone a week to be with Ada and knowing that broke her heart, completely shattered it. Helena closed her eyes, forcing back tears. Was it wrong to feel abandoned? To feel alone?

"I need a drink" she sighed. She removed herself from Leon's grasp and stood up. Leon couldn't help but frown at her sudden actions, he suddenly found himself missing her warmth. Missing her. He reached out and took her hand, looking up at her. He sighed as she broke free and made her way toward the kitchen, not once sparing him a glance.

"There isn't any more" he spoke up. "I threw it all out." Helena stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him in shock. "What?" Leon met her gaze. "You need help Helena." Helena shook her head and rushed to the kitchen. She threw all three sets of cabinet doors open and wildly rummaged through its contents of canned and packaged foods. "No… no…" she muttered, her eyes darting back and forth in a panic fury.

Leon stood and hurried to her side. "Helena, stop." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back. Helena let out a frustrated cry as she struggled in his hold. "No!" She began to sob and dropped to her knees. "I need it!" she exclaimed. "Please, Leon. I need it." Leon was utterly heartbroken in seeing her this way, so broken… helpless… defeated.

He bent down to her level in front of her and pulled her close, embracing her. "No. You don't need it." Helena wrapped her arms around him, sobbing more and more. "I'm so alone." Leon shook his head. "You're not alone Helena. You have me." He pulled away and placed his hands on either of her cheeks. "Look at me."

Helena did as told, her vision blurring from the tears. "You're not alone. I'm here with you." Leon spoke softly. Helena nodded as she looked into his eyes, seeing the fire in them. He meant every word he said and that only made her fall for him even more.

Another sob escaped from her throat as Helena lowered her head. Leon scooped her up into his arms and walked back to the sofa. He sat down and held Helena close, his arms wrapped protectively around her. His role was to remain cool and collected, for his and Helena's sake. She needed someone to keep her grounded; someone to be her rock so to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" Helena questioned through sobs. Leon rested his head atop her head and let out a breath, his eyes closed. "Because… I… I care so much for you Helena. You grew on me. And I'm going to keep an eye on you, whether you like it or not."

_Someone has too._ He thought.

Helena looked at him. "Thank you." She moved closer, her face mere inches away and stopped before her lips brushed his. It took every fiber of her being but Helena instead placed a kiss on his cheek. With a quiet sigh she placed her head on his chest, taking in his musky scent. She closed her eyes and felt her body relax. Before she knew it, she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Leon let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He held her closer. Helena's little episode had frightened him, never having seen her in that manner before. It hadn't been her actions that scared him, well perhaps a bit. He would be lying if he said he been a bit scared. But what had scared him the most was seeing how dependent Helena had become toward alcohol. His realization of losing her at any moment, be it alcohol poisoning or something worse, shook him cold. He refused to lose her. He needed her as much as she needed him.

Ada then suddenly appeared into his mind. Of all the moments, why now? Perhaps his mind wanted him to the compare the two. But he couldn't. Helena meant the world to him but Ada… Ada was his everything. He couldn't simply put the two together, it was a mere impossibility.

He looked down to Helena as he felt her shift in his arms. She looked so at ease. It was incredible how she had gone from those hysterics to now looking so peaceful. He smiled a small smile. _You beautiful broken soul. _He thought.

A sudden chiming caught his attention. Leon looked up at the clock on the wall, the only thing on there, he noticed. It was 4pm. He had arrived at the apartment precisely at noon and had spent three hours cleaning the entire apartment and one hour shopping for much needed groceries.

He grimaced as he remembered the horrible putrid stench from the rotten and expired food he had found. It had been ghastly. He wondered at the time how Helena managed to live without eating then came to the conclusion that it must have been the alcohol. He looked down to her once again. _She needs to eat._ He mused. His stomach growled. _Looks like she's not the only one._

He frowned, hating himself for having to wake up her after her barely falling asleep, but it was something that had to be done. He gently shook her. "Helena." It took a few tries before receiving an aggravated groan from her. "Let's get you dressed; we're going to get some food." He said. Helena responded with a groan once again.

Leon sighed, "Alright then. You made me do this." He scooped her up and traveled to the bathroom, thankful the door was open. He stopped in front of the shower. Using one hand and arm to hold onto her, he used his free hand to slide the shower curtain open then turned the shower head on. He waited for the warm water then placed Helena underneath.

Helena gasped at the first few droplets then squirmed as more and more followed, "Leon- what!" She shook her head and sputtered. Leon stepped away and placed her on her feet atop the small mat. Helena growled, "What the hell?!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Finish up, we're going out" Leon said. Helena grumbled angrily as she slipped the shirt off. She threw it at Leon's face then stepped into the shower. Leon chuckled as he left the room. He took the shirt and threw it out, happy to be rid of it.

**Not too sure on the ending, any ways Feedback? Don't forget to send your requests or ideas!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Fix You

**So sorry for not uploading this chapter soon! I had one of the most frustrating weeks of my life. I kept getting busy and distracted, I couldn't write a single word! When I finally was able to, I kept trying to go in one direction and ended up going another. Do forgive me if this chapter is no good. I tried through the frustration. A special thanks to TechnoGecko1826 for this idea, thought it wasn't exactly as she suggested. Sorry about that! Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: What part of I don't own Capcom or Resident Evil is not understandable?**

~Chapter 3

It was now night, the sun having set an hour ago. It had taken two hours for Helena to be 'convinced' to eat out. Of course by convinced, it was meant that it had taken that long for Helena to give in to Leon.

The drive was silent with high levels of tension. Leon glanced at Helena who had been quiet since setting foot into the black Cadillac Escalade. Her arms were crossed across her chest. She sat, rigid with one leg crossed over the other. If her posture didn't give away the impression she was angry the deep scowl on her face sure did.

He sighed and turned his attention back to the road. He felt he should say something. But what? What could he possibly say? The stiffness between them was just so… awkward. The silence was so deafening it was almost torturous.

Leon turned at the sound of a light creak to see Helena shifting, sinking more into the leather seat. He cleared his throat and spoke, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry Helena. What I did was completely uncalled for." He said, referring to the incident of the shower.

Helena let out a humorless snort. "You got that right." She was not only angry about that, but she was just plain angry and not in the mood for anything, especially going out into the world. She wanted to stay indoors, locked in her apartment.

She reached down to the tight fitting skirt she wore and pulled at it with a grunt, "Stupid thing." Leon glanced down to the red skirt, his eyes drifting to her legs for a split second. He shook his head slightly and shifted his gaze back up to the road. "Why did you put it on?"

Helena growled in frustration. "Because it was the only clothing I had since _someone_ took all of my clothes and forgot to bring them back." Leon caught on to the emphasis and bobbed his head, taking responsibility of having forgotten to unload the laundry basket from the trunk of his SUV, which he hadn't told Helena of. He cleared his throat again, "Fair enough."

Helena groaned in disgust. "Ugh. I look like a cheap hooker." She pulled at the black tube top she wore and glared at the blond as he let a chuckle escape his lips. "Oh, is this funny to you?!"

"You do not look like a hooker Helena. You look good. You're just agitated. It's part of the alcohol withdrawal. You've gone a few hours without drinking; your body is just starting to feel the effects of that." Leon elucidated.

"Well, aren't you the expert" Helena shot. She sighed. "Whatever. I need a drink." Leon took her hand, noticing it was shaking, which was another symptom of alcohol withdrawal. "No. You're doing well." He gave her hand a light squeeze.

He knew the next few days we're going to be difficult. Alcohol withdrawal was no easy thing to go through. He frowned slightly as he remembered the symptoms he had suffered during his period of withdrawal; agitation, anxiety, anger, depression, terrible headaches, insomnia, restlessness, and the occasional outburst.

It had been challenging but he had made it through. And now it was Helena's turn. It did not exactly mean she would experience the same exact symptoms, anger clearly being one of the many, but whatever else she happened to experience Leon would be there every step of the way.

Helena fidgeted in her seat, the leather squeaking more. "You're okay Helena" Leon said, squeezing her hand more. Helena sighed and looked out the window. Her blood boiled and her body ached as it screamed for a drop of alcohol.

But that wasn't all that was screaming at her. As she looked around the vehicle the entire atmosphere of it screamed Ada and for the lack of a better word it was pissing her off. She hardly felt Leon's touch, hardly heard his words. All she could think, all she could smell, all she could feel, was Ada.

The perfume she remembered briefly smelling on her during the battle with Deborah under the cathedral lingered in the air. She could smell it clear as day. It was a flirty little tease of a fragrance, fruity and floral all at the same time. She could feel her presence once present in the very seat she currently occupied.

"Don't tell me you're still crying?" Ada's word's echoed.

Helena scowled deeply as she fumed. Why hadn't she pulled the trigger when she had the opportunity? Oh the satisfaction that would have brought her.

"Helena."

Helena blinked, coming to. She glanced at the empty driver's seat. Where had Leon gone?

"Helena." Leon shook her once again. Helena followed the sound of his voice and turned to her right. "What?" Leon stepped back and held the door open. "We're here." Helena looked around, now realizing they were in the middle of the Applebee's parking lot. How long had she been lost in her thoughts? She sighed and stepped out of the vehicle.

Once inside the restaurant, Helena paid no attention to the people or to her surroundings. She wrapped her arms around herself as she followed behind Leon, keeping her gaze down. The young blond petite waitress led the way to a table by the back of the restaurant near a window. "Would you like anything to drink?" she questioned as Leon and Helena took their seats across from each other. She kept her blue eyes locked on Leon, finding it hard to believe such an Adonis existed.

"Apple Martini" Helena immediately ordered as she attempted to get comfortable. She turned her head and looked out the window, gazing up at the night sky. Leon sighed in slight agitation and shook his head. "Just bring us two cokes, please." The waitress nodded and left.

Leon kept his eyes on Helena, she seemed… tense... edgy. He really needed to find a way to help her relax. He watched as she jumped back a bit as if something had frightened her. He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "You okay?" he questioned. His voice full of worry and face showered with concern.

Helena turned to look at him, avoiding his eyes, and nodded. "I'm fine." She shifted in her seat and let out a frustrated sigh. "Why are we here? I told you I didn't want to go out. It's too noisy and bright."

Leon looked around. A few patrons were dining here and there, hardly making any disturbing noise. The light coming from the lamp hanging above them was perfect. Leon knew she was trying to pick a fight yet again. He took a breath and let it out; patience. That was all he needed. "Helena, we've been through this. You need to eat, myself included. Just… please, try to relax."

The two reacted to a sudden ringing, both reaching for their phones. Helena sighed as she realized she had left it behind. She watched as Leon pulled his out from his pocket. He took one look at the screen and stood up. "I'll be right back." He lifted the phone to his ear as he walked away, exiting the building.

Helena sighed and lowered her gaze to the floor. Had she really seen Deborah just now? She recalled seeing her sister's face flash before her in the window with a mocking smile. It had frightened her to no end. She lifted her head up at the sound of a chuckle. Her eyes widened in terror as she came face to face with Deborah.

The girl dressed in the same torn blue nightie she had been found in, now occupied Leon's seat. Helena shook her head. "Y-you're not real." Her voice quivered. Deborah grinned. "I'm as real as you **want** me to be, as real as you **make** me to be." Helena shut her eyes. "No."

"I bet he's talking to Ada."

Helena opened her eyes and followed Deborah's gaze, her eyes landing on Leon's back for it faced the building. She sighed and looked away, "So what." Deborah laughed. "You'll never have him. He belongs to her." Helena shook her head. "I don't care."

"Oh but you do. Admit it Helena."

Helena groaned and placed her hands over her ears. "Stop it." Deborah shook her head in disappointment. "My god you're pathetic." Helena glared daggers at her. "Shut up." She closed her eyes and shook her head. Deborah laughed harder and spoke in a mocking tone. "Did I strike a nerve? You know, I don't blame him for leaving your ass to be with Ada. She's more of a woman than you are."

Helena growled and shouted. "Can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Miss?"

Helena opened her eyes to find the waitress and a few other patrons starting at her with shocked and confused expressions. She panted and looked to the seat in front of her to find it empty, as if Deborah had never been there. She looked up to the waitress. "Did you see her?" she questioned.

The waitress was just as confused. "See who?" Helena shook her head and forced her pounding heart to slow, "No one. Never mind. I'm sorry." The waitress placed the sodas down on the table and left without another word. Helena let out an aggravated sigh and placed her head on the table. What was wrong with her?

Leon slipped the phone into his pocket as he entered the restaurant. He looked around, sensing the tension in the air, and grew confused as he heard murmurs all around. His confusion was replaced as he grew antsy with worry upon seeing Helena. He approached the table and cleared his throat. "Helena?"

Helena lifted her head up and looked at him without saying a word. Leon sat in his seat and scooted closer to the table, "You alright?" Helena took a breath and let it out as she looked him in the eye with a stern look. "That was Ada, wasn't it?"

The question caught the male off guard. He blinked, confused. "What?" Helena let out a humorless laugh as she shook her head. "She must really have you wrapped around her finger." Leon swallowed the forming lump in his throat as he balled his hands into fists. Her agitation was getting worse. "Calm down Helena. You're angry-"

Helena slammed her fist on the table as she stood up in a fury, the chair falling down behind her. "Stop with that!" her voice was loud. "Didn't you two get enough of each other last week?! Huh?! God, you're like her fucking little lap dog! You're her bitch!"

Helena took a step back as Leon bolted up and stepped in front of her. His chest heaved as he took deep breaths in attempts to calm himself. He was seeing red as he had grown furious. He knew he needed to regain his composure or he might do something he'd later regret. He had never once struck a woman and he was not about to start now.

Helena took a look around, seeing all eyes on them. She tore her gaze away and pushed past Leon, bumping his shoulder roughly. Leon sighed deeply and cursed under his breath. "Helena!" he vociferated as he turned to see her already out the door.

He quickly followed after her, pushing the door open rather roughly. "Helena, stop!" He hurried to her side and took hold of her arm. "You want to explain to me what the hell that was?!" Helena pulled her arm in attempts to break free but failed as Leon kept his grip tight. "This is the thanks I get?! Where the hell did that come from?" He shook her a bit as he pressed for answers.

Helena let out a soft whimper escape her lips. "You're hurting me!" Leon loosened his grip. "Answer me Helena!" Helena shrank back in fear. She had never seen Leon this angry before. Tall Oaks and China had been nothing compared to this. During that time his anger had been controlled. But now, he seemed to be losing it. He was seething and looked about ready to strike her. She could've sworn she saw murder in his eyes.

"Let go of me!" she cried as she pushed him. Leon stumbled back. Helena swallowed as she bit back her fear. Leon reached for her again and grunted in response as Helena slapped him across the face. His head turned slightly from the mere force. He let out a huff of air.

Helena turned and walked away, shaking her head. Her fear was long gone now. That slap had given her a boost of courage. How dare he put his hands on her?

"Helena!"

Helena ignored his cries and kept on forward. Where she was going was unknown. All she wanted at this precise moment was to get away before she lost it completely.

Leon ran his hand through his golden locks and sighed in exasperation. He shook his head, his locks falling back into place with his bangs sweeping over his eyes. What should he do? He couldn't just let her go off alone, especially in the dark. But he was angry. Helena had really pushed his buttons.

Where had all that come from? And why had it bothered him? He never cared for anyone's opinion of his relationship with Ada. Why had Helena been an exception? Why did he let what she had said get to him like that? With a groan, he hurried to his truck.

Helena had gotten quite far in the short amount of time Leon had taken to decipher his thoughts. He found her up ahead walking on the side of the road. Leon slowly pulled up beside her and rolled down the window. "Helena, get in the truck."

Helena kept her gaze straight ahead. She walked barefoot, carrying one of her heels in each hand. "No," Was her simple reply. Leon sighed. "Look. I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to put my hands on you. Just… please get in the truck. We'll forget this evening ever happened."

Helena shook her head. "No." Leon sighed again, frustrated. His patience was wearing thin. "You're being ridiculous woman, get in the truck!" Helena stopped suddenly making Leon quickly press down on the brake, he and the truck jerking forward in response.

"I'm being ridiculous?!" Helena shouted. "I'm not the one waiting on some woman hand and foot!" Leon scowled and gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles whitening. This was a lot harder than he had anticipated.

"What? No comeback?" Helena scoffed and turned to leave. Leon sighed yet again. "Why is my personal love life so important to you Helena?" Helena stopped in her tracks as Leon continued. "All I wanted was a nice dinner with you. I understand you're going through a tough time. I'm trying to be here for you-"

"Then be here!" Helena shouted as she turned to face him, her hands balled into fists. She panted, that remark seemingly haven taken her breath away. Leon was flabbergasted, blinking in surprise. He hadn't expected that and found himself at a loss for words.

"You say I mean so much to you. Well I don't believe it. The moment she calls, you turn into this completely different person. You forget about everything and everyone." Helena swallowed, biting back tears. This was too much for her. It was completely overwhelming.

It was Leon's turn to swallow. He couldn't believe his ears. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Helena… you need to understand, Ada and I… we have this bond-"

"Forget it Leon, I don't want to hear it!" Helena interjected. Leon scowled once again as anger rose in his chest. He quickly stepped out of the truck, "What about you huh? Sleeping around with men you don't even know!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

The two were shouting now, practically at each other's throats. "I hate that you do it!" Leon retorted. Helena scoffed. "You didn't even know about it until this afternoon!" Leon grit his teeth, "That doesn't matter! I don't want you doing it!"

Helena raised her fist to punch his face but found her attack hindered as Leon blocked with his hand, having caught hers in his. The two gazed into each other's eyes, seeing the passionate fire they each felt. Leon let out a calming breath. "Get in the truck Helena. I'm not going to tell you again." He released her hand and climbed back inside the SUV.

Helena let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and lowered her fist. The world spun a bit as she climbed into the passenger's side of the truck, slamming the door closed. Leon waited for her to settle before speaking. He started the ignition. "It was Chris" he said. He drove off onto the road. Helena clicked on her seat belt. "What?" Leon kept his eyes on the street. "Chris was the one who called me."

Helena looked down, feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet. She now suddenly felt she deserved to walk around town wearing a sign reading, 'Kick me, I'm an ass' and hope someone would. Albeit in the back of her mind she knew she was right about Ada.

**That's it for this chapter. Feedback? I'm still taking requests, which may actually help, so don't forget to leave em!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Fix You

**First off, I'd like to thank all of you great wonderful readers for the feedback I've received. This story would be nothing and die without you. So thank you all! And please keep leaving feedback, even if its negative. I apologize if this chapter is a bit strange or unfitting, I wrote it during my sister's labor so I was completely disoriented at the time. *rocks in corner* The things I saw... Anyhow, If more than one person wishes for this chapter to be redone let me know and I shall get right on it. In the meantime I shall go and stare at a sheet of paper while I wait for my mind to to come up with the rest for chapter 5. I don't normally like to do extremely long chapters because they bore me. If it gets confusing don't worry, it will make sense in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Oh wait! One more thing, I felt it was appropriate to squeeze in Coldplay's, Fix You, since this fic was sort of based on this awesome song. You'll see what I mean, hopefully. Okay, now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Capcom or Resident Evil. Not even the awesome Coldplay. I'd be really set if I did.  
**

~Chapter 4

The drive back had been completely and painfully silent. Neither dared speak nor utter a single word in fear of the other. The tension had now skyrocketed through the roof and with it joined its good friend awkwardness.

Leon at first spared Helena a glance or two every now and then but the action was never returned. Helena had simply taken to leaning into the seat with her eyes closed, seemingly asleep. If she really was or simply faking was something the blond felt he was better off not knowing.

Coming up to a traffic light, he stopped as the light shined a bright red. Leon exhaled and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He leaned back into it in attempts to relax. This silence was killing him. Every passing second felt like an eternity. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, a habit he did when he was restless and uncomfortable.

Having enough, Leon sighed and reached forward and turned the radio on, finding a soothing song with the sounds of an organ playing softly. He leaned back in his seat once again as he listened. What a terrible night this had turned out to be. He shook his head, no longer wanting to think on the fight or the rest of the evening.

But, alas, it was inevitable. Both had been at fault that much was true. Albeit part of him wanted to blame the entire thing on Helena, he knew he couldn't. It wasn't fair. If he had been collected and more sympathetic perhaps some of the events could have been avoided. If he had stayed calm… he shook his head once again as a humorless snort escaped his throat. If. Always with the ifs. What good did if's do for anyone.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the red light turned green. Leon pressed on the gas and drove forward as the vocals had finally come on.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

A soft guitar riff and piano joined the organ, the sounds combined beautifully and sounded absolutely heavenly. As Leon glanced at Helena once again, he couldn't help but feel worried. Would she ever speak to him again? Would she ever see him again? He couldn't bear never seeing or speaking to her again and the pure thought saddened him deeply.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Leon's thoughts shifted and he suddenly found himself thinking of Ada. Was he wasting his time with her? Was he wasting his love? Had Helena been right?

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

15 years was a long time…

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

Leon shook his head. He refused to believe he was wasting his time with Ada. The love he had and the bond they shared was too strong. Helena had only been speaking out of anger.

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

As he neared the apartment complex to Helena's home, Leon felt his heart sink and his stomach churn. This was it, the moment of truth. Would Helena simply step out of the truck and cut him off completely, or would she forgive and forget?

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Helena opened her eyes as the music she had been listening and reflecting to, picked up with a haunting and bone chilling guitar solo that sent shivers down her spine. She had come to realize she didn't want to lose Leon. She didn't want to be the reason why. He had grown too much on her. He had become her best friend. She'd be a damn fool to throw it all away over a fight she had caused. She glanced at the male beside her but said nothing.

Leon was nervous as he parked his vehicle in the parking lot next to the four story building. He dared not look at Helena and sighed deeply. Goodbye Helena.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

The next moment caught the agent by complete surprise. He felt sudden warmth and realized he had been pulled into a hug. He blinked in shock. Was this real? He wrapped his arms around the small body pressed up against his. It was. She was really, truly, hugging him. But what did it mean? Was this Helena's goodbye?

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

Leon's heart sank even more, if that was even possible. He tried. He really had. He tried to fix her.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"I'm sorry Leon" Helena whispered. Leon closed his eyes. Helena pulled back, her head hanging low. "I was way out of line. I-I don't know what came over me. Forgive me." A wave of relief washed over Leon over her words. He wasn't going to lose her after all. He shook his head and pulled her close, hugging her tighter than before. "There's nothing to forgive" he spoke. "Let's never speak of this again."

Helena pulled back and nodded, "Right." She leaned in close and placed a kiss on his cheek. It hadn't been so hard this time. She opened the door and stepped out. "Want to come up?" She deemed this was the best way to put the past events of the evening behind her and move forward. A small smile curved onto Leon's lips as he shut the engine off. "Sure."

Once inside the apartment, Helena tossed her heels aside, uncaring as to where they landed. A sigh slipped through her lips as she plopped down on the sofa. She propped her legs up and leaned back into the comforting grasp of the cushions.

Leon entered and closed the door behind him, locking it. He slid his jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack by the door. Helena watched him. Her eyes were glued to the tight body underneath the blue shirt and dark jeans. His body was so perfect, so toned; it made her want him even more.

She ached for him. The fact she couldn't have him was driving her crazy, absolutely bonkers. Deborah's laugh echoed in her mind, mocking her yet again. Helena let out a disgruntled groan. _Just stop it._ She pleaded and rubbed her temples.

"You okay?" Leon questioned as he sat down on the sofa. Helena turned to him and nodded. "I'm fine." She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. A content smile came to her lips as she felt herself relax. It was always so much easier to do so when near Leon. The world just seemed to disappear.

Leon pulled her into his lap and cradled her. This was what he enjoyed, simply sitting and holding her. He loved having her in his arms. In doing so, he felt so at ease, happy. It was peaceful. Everything was in place and seemed right.

Helena placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Both couldn't believe how close they had come to losing one another, all over a ridiculous fight. It was ludicrous now thinking back on it.

"I'm proud of you Helena" Leon spoke. Helena looked up to find him looking down at her with a warm smile. "You're holding strong." Helena flashed him another small smile. "Thanks to you" she said. "I'm sorry I ruined-"

"Ah!" Leon exclaimed. "We agreed we weren't going to talk about it." Helena nodded, "Right. Sorry." She snuggled in closer, the response of the action being Leon's arms wrapping tighter around her. A silence fell between them, this one unlike the previous of silences. This one wasn't filled with tension or pure awkwardness. This one was pure serenity, it was comforting.

Good things come to an end Helena reckoned as a not so comforting thought snaked its way into her mind. How could she voice her opinion to Leon? How could she tell him the woman he loved was no good for him?

Leon's fidgeting movements brought her out of her thoughts. She watched as he pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and flicked the screen on. Helena rolled her eyes and sighed bitterly at the name on the screen. Speak of the devil and the devil shall come.

She removed herself from Leon's hold and stood up as Leon gave her a sorrowful look. The phone in his hand continued to ring. He turned his head away with a deep sigh and answered.

Helena shook her head, pushing down feeling of lament, and walked towards her bedroom. This was too much. Why was it when things were finally going good something occurred to turn it all around and fuck it up? She stumbled into her room, tripping on her feet and falling to the floor, feeling as if she were drowning in a pool of jealousy and rage. This was too hard. There was no chance for her. She couldn't lie to Leon and pretend everything was fine when it wasn't.

The world spun as Helena sat up. She _really _needed a drink. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was 9pm. She counted back the hours in her head. It had been almost ten hours. Ten hours. She had gone ten hours without a single drop of alcohol. Helena was dying.

A sudden idea formed in her mind. That wasn't such a bad idea. She crawled to her nightstand and propped herself on her knees as she opened the top drawer. A dark eerie smile crept to her lips. There it was, her new pain reliever. If she couldn't numb the pain with alcohol, she would find another way to do so.

She reached into the drawer and pulled out her custom designed bowie knife, a gift from Deborah. The knife featured a classic brass guard, a black polymer handle, and a polished stainless steel blade with Helena's name surrounded by a pattern of butterflies engraved upon it. Helena absolutely loved it.

She took hold of it and studied it, never once turning her head back to look at Deborah who sat atop the bed, watching her with a twisted smile. "You're going to do that with Leon in the other room? How presumptuous. It's stupid, but bold."

Helena shrugged as she closed the drawer. She then turned and leaned against it, the handle of the drawers digging into her back as she sat down. She ignored the pain and placed the blade over her wrist, the coldness of the blade chilling her skin. "I don't care."

Deborah chuckled. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, you are pathetic." She scoffed and shook her head. "You're cutting yourself to get his attention." Helena glared at her. "No. I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for me." With a grunt, she slit her wrist, wincing from the stinging pain. "I can't handle this dreadful pain your death has inflicted Deborah."

Deborah scoffed yet again and scowled. "Are you even sure that's what it is anymore?" Helena ignored her as she made another deep cut underneath the first and sighed. She leaned her head back and let her arm drop to the floor where the blood seeped into the carpet.

A sudden ringing caused Helena to groan in agitation. With a deep sigh, she shakily stood and reached for the device on her dresser. She looked at the screen, her brows furrowing, "Hunnigan?" She pressed the button and accepted the call, "Harper." She staggered a tad as Hunnigan spoke.

"Helena. It's good to hear your voice. How are you?" Helena closed her eyes and swallowed. Her voice cracked as she replied. "I-I'm managing." Something was off. Helena couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was definitely off. Or perhaps it was just the sudden queasiness from the blood loss messing up her judgment.

"I'm calling to tell you something about your sister. I've been forbidden to say anything but it's something you should know" Hunnigan said. Helena nodded, "Alright." A pool of blood was forming at her feet. Helena took hold of the dresser to support herself.

"It was discovered via Deborah's medical records… There's no easy way to say this but… she was pregnant. Two months."

Helena inhaled sharply as if haven taken a strong blow to the gut. She gasped for air, feeling her lungs contract. She was now responsible for two more innocent lives lost? Her heart sank, "W-what?" The phone slipped from her hands, dropping to the floor with a thud. Helena gripped her chest as she continued her struggle to breathe.

She lowered herself to her knees as she let out an anguished cry. A cry so horrifying it would shake the very depth of one's soul. In a rage, Helena slit her other wrist. "No!" She fell forward as the door burst open. "Helena!" Leon's voice was distorted. His looming figure was the last thing Helena saw before slipping into darkness.

Leon looked on in horror. Fear. Pure utter fear coursed through his veins and body as he knelt down beside Helena's unconscious body. "Oh god, Helena what did you do?!" He quickly took hold of her bed sheet and ripped it in half. "Stay with me Helena." He wrapped each half of the sheet tightly around her arms in a tourniquet. "Just stay with me." He scooped her up in his arms and ran.

Leon panted heavily as he placed Helena in the backseat of his truck. He placed two fingers on her neck, feeling her weakening pulse. "Don't die on me Helena." He slammed the door shut and quickly climbed into the driver's seat, speeding off in the blink of an eye.

His heart beat furiously. He panted as if he had run nonstop for miles. His stomach churned and groaned. His body trembled as a frightening thought ran through his mind. What if he didn't make it in time? He shook his head. He mustn't think of such things. He needed to keep positive, for her, for Helena. He glanced into the rear view mirror. _Please be okay._

An hour had passed and Leon had not heard a word on Helena's condition. It was absolutely nerve wrecking. Was she alright? Was she alive? He stopped cold at that thought. Of course she was alive. She had to be.

A deep heavy sigh escaped his chest as he lowered his head into his hands. He had been flooded with a wave of guilt. This was his fault, somehow. How could he have let himself become distracted? How could he have let her do such harm to herself? If only he had not received that phone call; if he only had told Ada to wait for a better time. Leon chuckled humorlessly. There were those ifs again.

But who's to say that would have made a difference. Helena was never going to change on her own. Leon realized that now. Someone had to force her to change her ways. It was the only way. Simply taking away alcohol wasn't going to cut it. Something more drastic needed to be done.

Leon reached into his pocket as his phone rang; wasn't he the popular one tonight. With a quick glance at the screen he answered. "Chris, I'm not going to make it to the diner. Meet me at the hospital instead and bring a chain, at least fifty feet long, with you."

"What?" Chris' voice was muddled.

"Just trust me." Leon then hung up and nodded. This would work. _I'm going to fix you Helena_. He thought.

**That's it for this chapter. Feedback? I'll give you a cookie. Or a brownie. Or both.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fix You

**Well, the last chapter didn't do as well as I had hoped. So I'm a little nervous about posting this one. It's a little longer than usual. I apologize if it is not good but I tried even with my still disoriented mind. Hope you enjoy, and remember, I'm still taking requests.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom or Resident Evil. But I can own Leon in my dreams. Nor do I own Black Snake Moan.  
**

~Chapter 5

Chris was completely and utterly confused as he hung up. What the hell did Leon want a fifty foot chain for? Why was he at the hospital? What the heck was going on? The soldier stared at his phone as if it would somehow magically provide all of the answers.

A pain filled groan brought him from his cogitation. He turned to his bed where the once fallen and now risen soldier lay, wincing in pain every so often. "Piers…" Chris knelt to his level and took his hand in his.

"I'm here Piers." Chris looked down to him, face and eyes filled with lament. He hated seeing the man he loved in such pain and as horrible as it sounded, he was glad for it. It proved Piers had really returned and was actually there.

On his callback mission for cleanup, Chris had found Piers near the banks of Tat chi's waters, naked, weak, and alone. His squid-like appendage had somehow changed back to that of a normal arm, but at a price. The right side of Piers' face and torso had been horribly scarred, his once smooth skin now appearing dead and sunken. His right eye had gone completely white and he also seemed to suffer through occasional unbearable pains, for reasons unknown.

Finding Piers alive had been Chris' scariest yet happiest moment; scary on accounts of Piers' disoriented state, but happy because he had gotten a second chance, a second chance at love.

The legendary Chris Redfield had fallen deeply for a man. Not just any man but his partner. The one and only who had brought him to life and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The entire week away, he spent by Piers' side. Not once did he leave it, even as the BSAA's doctors and scientists performed test after test. It had been hell but they had come to the conclusion that the C-virus had somehow bonded and merged with Pier's DNA, how he had survived the explosion of the underwater facility was still a mystery.

Piers groaned as another contraction of pain coursed through his body. "Chris…" He squeezed the elder's hand. Chris allowed him to do so. "I know it hurts Piers. I need you to stay strong for me. The pain will go away soon." He soothed the soldier's hair back.

The fact he had to leave crushed him. The fact it was late at night angered him. As much as he wished he could stay by Piers' side, he knew he couldn't. With deep regret, he spoke. "Piers… I have to go and meet Leon at the hospital. Something may have happened to Helena. I'm not exactly sure. Will you be okay on your own?"

Piers nodded. He knew how important Helena had become to him. "Yeah…" Chris leaned in close and placed a kiss on the soldier's forehead. "Get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I can." Piers nodded once again and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath as he listened to the retreating footsteps of the man he had loved upon meeting.

It was because of him he had managed to keep his sanity after injecting himself with the virus. The love he felt was what had driven him to do it. It was what had pushed him into sacrificing himself. Chris' survival was all that had mattered.

"I'm sorry… Captain… I did it… for the BSAA… for the future…"

"For you" Piers said as he recalled the memory. Releasing one last pain filled groan, he allowed himself to slip into the darkness.

Chris stepped into his silver Ford F-150 pick-up truck and slammed the door shut. Leon had better have a damn good reason as to why he had him going on a wild goose chase at this time of night. Where was he supposed to find a chain this late at night? It was 11pm. All the hardware stores were closed.

He started the engine and switched his phone on, unlocking it with a simple flick of his finger. A message from Leon awaited him.

_Don't forget the chain. Thanks._

"I'm going to wrap it around your neck you blond bastard" Chris grumbled as he texted back.

_What's going on? _

He stared at the screen for a full minute before receiving a reply.

_Helena's in the hospital. _

Chris closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His suspicions had been true. He shook his head and set the phone aside. "Oh Helena" he said as he set the shift into drive. He reversed out of his parking spot and set forth on the hour drive. Hopefully the BSAA had a chain or two to spare.

As Chris drove, a single question haunted his mind. What did Leon want with a chain? Not only that, but why did it have to be so long?

Whatever the reason, Leon owed him one. And just out of spite, Chris was going to count this one as two. His thoughts then shifted to Helena. Was she alright? What had happened?

Another deep sigh slipped through the tired Captain's lips. He had been home for five hours and already his stress level was up. He shook his head to shake the much needed sleep away. This was going to be a long night.

An hour later, a large dull grey colored building, reminding one of a strict military school, came into view. But it was not in fact a military school. It was actually the building of the BSAA headquarters, disguised to look as a school.

Looking around, one would see huge endless fields of grass. By the entrance of the building was a statue of a man in uniform saluting. On the other side, a huge wall covered in writing from top to bottom. In big letters it read, "In memory of those who have died in the line of duty."

Chris pulled up to the empty parking lot and left the engine running. He stepped off the vehicle and approached the entrance. The Captain flashed his identification card to the camera and unlocked the front door with his primary key. As a co-founder of the BSAA he was entitled to one.

Upon entering the building were a set of double doors that opened only with a key card assigned to each and every member of the BSAA. Chris pulled out his key card from his back pocket and swiped it in the lock. Within seconds, the lock flashed a bright green. The double doors buzzed loudly as they slid open. The action was followed by an automatic voice greeting the man with a simple, "Welcome Captain Chris Redfield."

Chris entered the dark building and pulled out his phone to use as a flashlight. Why he hadn't thought to bring one was beyond him. He walked past the front office, where most of the paperwork was handled, and entered deeper into the vestibule, from there the building divided into five separate buildings where the dorm rooms, simulation rooms, armory rooms, showers, and cafeteria were located, each to their own structure.

His footsteps echoed throughout the emptiness. He turned down a corner and headed for the nearest armory room in hopes of finding a chain quickly. Using his key, he unlocked the door and entered. He flipped the light switch on and began rummaging through the many lockers, bins, and containers carrying all sorts of armory and machinery.

Ten minutes of searching and he had finally found it inside a large bin; a fifty foot heavy steel chain. Would this be good enough? Chris shrugged, uncaring. He got what he came for. It was now time to leave.

Setting the chain in the back, Chris slid inside his truck and quickly texted Leon. The light emitting from the screen lit up the dark atmosphere around him.

_Got what you wanted. Are you going to tell me what the chain is for? _

In less than a minute the reply came.

_Thanks. Just get here. _

Chris scoffed and shook his head as he replied.

_On my way. You owe me._

He set the mobile aside and drove off. Fortunately, the hospital was only a half hour away.

Leon leaned his head against the wall and sighed deeply. It was nearing two hours and he still had yet to hear on Helena's condition. He was beginning to lose his mind as time seemed to stretch forever.

His stomach growled loudly. Leon placed a hand over it as he waited for the pain to subside. He was so hungry it was beginning to hurt. If he hadn't forgotten his wallet and jacket in Helena's apartment, he would be eating a nice hot meal right at this moment. Hell a cookie would even suffice at this point.

Leon sighed, exasperated. He stood and paced. Why weren't they telling him anything? How much longer would it be until he knew something? Where the heck was Chris? He let out a breath and approached the nurses' station for the sixth time that night.

The only nurse working the station was a middle aged zaftig woman with chocolate skin and blond curls. Her lips were pursed as she filed her nails. Her face clearly showed she was tired and annoyed. She forced her brown eyes to look up upon hearing the set of footsteps.

Leon cleared his throat. "Uh… is there any news on Helena, Wanda?" He had learned her name the second time he had approached the station via her name tag. Wanda blinked and sighed. "Sir, I've done told you, I will tell you when something comes up." Her voice had a sassy tone to it.

"Surely if you look on the computer-"Leon started but stopped as Wanda raised her voice. "Are you getting smart with me?" Leon took a step back and shook his head. "No." His shoulders slumped, defeated, as he returned to his seat.

"Mm-hm. damn pretty boys thinking they own the place" Wanda muttered as she returned her attention to her nails.

Leon propped his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, his head hanging low. His eyes were feeling heavier and heavier by the minute. His strength was dissipating. It seemed he was beginning to lose the long battle with sleep.

"Leon."

Leon perked up as he heard his name called. He looked up to see Chris approaching, a look of frustration crossed with exhaustion on his face. He stood. "Chris."

Chris stopped in front of him. "You better tell me what the hell is going on. What happened to Helena?" Before Leon could reply, a Russian voice took the spotlight, "Harper?" The two males turned their attention to a tall and slim man in a white lab coat.

"Here" Leon spoke up. The man turned his head toward them. "Ah." He approached them. His auburn hair was short. His skin was pale, and his spectacles shined in the light, making it hard to see his eyes. "I am Dr. Aleksey. Are you both for Ms. Harper?" His accent was thick.

Chris and Leon shot a quick glance at one another and nodded. Leon spoke. "How is she?" A small grin crossed Aleksey's lips. "She is fine now. Her wounds have been stitched up. The lacerations were deep but we managed to stop the bleeding." His brows furrowed as his grin disappeared. "Eh, do you know who Deborah is?"

Chris and Leon glanced at one another once again, concern shown on their faces. "Why do you ask?" Chris questioned. Aleksey looked at him. "Uh, well, she kept saying her name and she was sorry… there was also something about baby. I don't know."

_ A baby? _Leon thought. He pushed it aside and focused. "Deborah is her late sister." He said. "She died almost a month ago." This seemed to pique Aleksey's interest. "She died? I see." He quickly jotted down a few notes on his clipboard. "So she is depressed. Has she uh, shown any signs… you know… like, excessive or lack of sleep, some moodiness, lack of eating, hallucinations… things like those?"

Chris and Leon thought back a few weeks. He and Leon often switched shifts and stayed with her, Chris sometimes often more than Leon. The two had been with her when she didn't eat or sleep, they often had to make her.

Leon spoke first. "I'd have to say yes to all except for hallucinations." Granting, Chris was the only one who knew of her hallucinations. He recalled seeing her sit on her bed having a conversation with herself. She had claimed she was talking to Deborah.

Aleksey nodded, "So, no hallucinations?" Chris cleared his throat, "Uh… not necessarily. She has been hallucinating. It wasn't as bad at first, maybe at least once, but now since she took up excessive drinking, I can only assume it has gotten worse." Upon his arrival, Leon had told Chris of Helena taking to the bottle and that she had been left alone for a week.

Leon blinked, surprised. He had no idea of the hallucinations. Aleksey nodded yet again and jotted down more notes. Leon glanced at Chris, giving him a look that clearly asked why he hadn't been told. Chris merely shrugged. The two turned their attention to Aleksey as he spoke.

"Well, it sounds as she may be suffering from clinical depression. Is… uh, more serious. We are going to perform some tests just to make sure."

"Make sure?" Leon questioned. "Well… uh, it is not a disorder if it does not affect sociability" Aleksey explained.

Chris scoffed and crossed his arms, his muscles bulging. "Well, she hasn't been working. She doesn't go out, just lays there. She doesn't eat. She doesn't sleep and when she does it lasts all day. She doesn't do things she normally used to. I'd say that affects her sociability."

Aleksey gulped and took a step back, intimidated by the large man. He chuckled nervously. "Yes… well, we keep her for a couple of days do the tests and then she will be released. And just as caution we put her under suicide watch to make sure she doesn't hurt herself." He looked up as a female voice came over the P.A. "Paging Dr. Aleksey."

Aleksey fidgeted with his glasses. "I must go now. You see her tomorrow if you wish."

"What room is she in?" Leon questioned. "She is on third floor in room 363. Goodnight." With that, Aleksey walked away.

Chris sighed, "Suicide? I never thought she'd go that far." He sat down on an empty chair and shook his head, looking down. How could Leon let her harm herself? If he was with her it was his responsibility to watch her. Something like this could only occur if…

Chris looked up as Leon stood before him and cleared his throat. "I need to know everything that goes on with her. You should have told me about the hallucinations." Leon's tone was angry. Chris scoffed and stood up. The two met each other's gaze. "Maybe you should stop abandoning her to be with Ada. Then you'd know what was going on with her."

Something inside Leon snapped. He took Chris by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. The few people that were in the emergency room and had caught the action, gasped in surprise. "Shut up!" he exclaimed in pure anger.

Wanda stood. "Alright, you two, take it outside!"

Both men panted heavily as they glared at one another. Chris blinked, feeling his anger die down. This was wrong. They should not be fighting in a time like this, especially when Helena needed them. He placed his hands on Leon's shoulders and spoke in a calming voice. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

Leon kept his grip, his hands shaking violently. His eyes flashed rage, his anger reaching limits beyond what he was capable of feeling. He gritted his teeth as the need to just hurt someone coursed through him. This wasn't like him. This wasn't like him at all. It was then he realized he wasn't angry at Chris. He was angry at himself. He took a deep breath and released his hold. "Sorry" he said his voice full of sorrow. He looked away.

Chris patted his shoulder and smiled a small friendly smile. "It's alright. We're both exhausted. We should go." Leon nodded, his anger dissipating, and followed him, ignoring the stares from the crowd.

Upon entering a secluded area of the hospital, Leon took a turn and headed toward the elevators.

Chris followed, confused. "What are you doing?" Leon pressed the button and waited. "I want to see Helena." Chris stood at his side. "Visiting hours are over. She's under suicide watch, which means someone's watching her constantly."

A small smirk formed on Leon's lips. "I won't tell if you won't." Chris shook his head and chuckled softly. "Sometimes I think all that government power goes to your head." Leon chuckled softly as well and entered the elevator, Chris at his side.

As the door swung open, Leon peeked out of the elevator, looking down both ways of the corridor. "It's empty, how fortunate." He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall. Chris followed behind, counting the room numbers. 359. 360. 361. "She should be up ahead" he said.

As they reached room 363, Chris peeked inside. Seeing no one, he gave the signal it was clear. Both men entered the room and approached Helena's bed where a single light shined down. Helena lay, still and unconscious. Both of her arms were bandaged. She looked as if she had aged overnight, but it was just the lack of sleep taking its toll on her. The heart monitor beeped loudly.

Leon gently took hold of her hand, his face deep in sorrow. "I'm sorry Helena. I never should have answered Ada's call."

Chris, who stood on the other side of the bed, sent a glare his way. So it was because of Ada. Helena was here because he had ignored her yet again. He sighed deeply, trying to disguise his boiling anger as just sadness. He knew of Helena's feelings for Leon and it really pissed him off when he ignored or abandoned her. Maybe he was just being selfish. Maybe both he and Helena were. But at this point it didn't matter.

"What's in the Iv?" Leon questioned. Chris took a quick glance, "Morphine. At least she's not in any pain. Hope she doesn't become addicted to it." He gently placed his hand over her head in a kind loving gesture, showing he cared for her.

Leon watched him and shook his head. "She won't. I guarantee it. This is my fault, and I'm going to make up for it." Chris looked at him and merely said, "We should go before we get caught." Leon nodded and bent forward, placing a kiss on Helena's cheek. "I'll see you soon" he whispered.

Once outside in the parking lot, Chris and Leon stood by Chris' truck. "I need to talk to you about Piers." Chris said. Leon slipped his hands into his pants pockets, "Alright." He had been briefed earlier that Piers was alive.

Chris leaned against the truck, his arms crossed over his chest. "The government wants him dead. They think he's a threat and they're afraid of him. They say he's a danger to the world and letting him live would be a catastrophe." He shook his head and let out a humorless snort. "Can you believe that? He saves the world and this is how he's repaid." A sigh escaped his lips. "I can't let that happen. I love him."

Leon's heart skipped a beat from shock. He had never heard Chris say he loved someone besides Claire. Hearing Chris say he loved someone was like hearing Kim Jon Ill wanted world peace; it was a complete and utter shock. He cleared his throat as he regained his composure. "What do you want me to do?"

"I was hoping you could get Hunnigan and the DSO to speak on his behalf. There's a trial starting sometime next month to determine if he gets to live or not. It would really help his case if you did." Chris swallowed the lump in his throat. "Please Leon. I lost him once. I can't lose him again." He bit his lip as he forced back the tears threatening to fall.

Leon could still see the heartbreak on his face. It hurt to see his friend this way. He balled his hands into fists. It wasn't fair for the government to do this. Piers was a hero. He had saved the world. And B.O.W. or not, he deserved a chance to live. As risky as it was going to be, Leon was determined to help his closest friend, "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

Chris' face immediately brightened. He smiled and pulled Leon into a tight hug, "Thank you." Leon returned the hug and patted the larger man's back. He cleared his throat again. "There's something I need you do to for me."

Chris broke the hug, "A compromise?"

"More like a proposition."

Chris nodded, "Alright. Name it." Leon reached into the back of the truck and took hold of the chain. It was perfect; heavy, so as to not easily be broken, and it was the right length. He nodded in approval as he pulled it out. "Do you still have your father's house in the country?"

Chris nodded once again, "Yeah. Why?"

Leon looked at him. "Good. We're going to need it." Chris raised a brow. "What are you planning Kennedy?" Leon smirked and chuckled softly. "The four of us are moving in. So pack your bags."

"Moving in? Why?"

"It'd be safer that way, especially for Helena and Piers. Helena can't be on her own right now and I believe some time away from her apartment would do her good. As for Piers, well, he could use the company when you and I are away."

Chris carefully took what Leon was saying into consideration. It did sound promising. Helena and Piers wouldn't be alone. Plus, it'd be easier to watch over them. He nodded, "Alright. But what's the chain for?"

Leon looked at the chain. "You'll see soon enough. We'll start getting everything ready tomorrow. We have two days. Get home safe Chris."

"Likewise."

Each man bid their goodbyes, entered their vehicles, and drove off in opposite directions.

Finding himself missing Helena deeply, Leon drove to her apartment. He walked through the door at exactly 1am. His mind had become foggy and he found himself extremely groggy. He closed the door and locked it. What a night. Scratch that. What a day.

Even through years of experience, Leon still found it amazing how crazy of events a day could take one through. With a deep and tired sigh, Leon trudged his way to the kitchen. His stomach had stopped bothering him hours ago but he deemed he should eat something nonetheless.

He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the first thing in reach which happened to a nice juicy apple. With a shrug, the blond bit into it, the sweet juices watering his mouth. He shut the door and looked around at the apartment.

It was strange being here without Helena. The place seemed so… empty. A strange noise caught his attention. He followed it down to Helena's bedroom, his eyes catching sight of the blood soaked into the carpet.

He swallowed and averted his gaze, not wanting to be reminded of how close he'd come to losing her tonight. His search for the buzzing sound was cut short as he realized it appeared to be coming from Helena's phone. Leon picked up the mobile and saw an ongoing call on the screen. He pressed the end button, and silence soon followed.

The screen redirected itself to the recent calls list. Leon blinked as to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him as he saw Hunnigan's name on the list. The peculiar thing was it wasn't her number. Keeping that thought in mind, he set Helena's phone down and took out his own.

He quickly dialed the familiar number and waited. After the fifth ring, the call was received. "Hello?" the voice on the other end was tired and sounded sleepy. Leon immediately felt bad for having woken Hunnigan up but pushed those feelings aside. "Sorry to wake you Hunnigan but I need to ask you something?"

Hunnigan sighed. Leon could easily picture her rubbing her tired eyes. "What is it?" she questioned. "Did you call Helena tonight?" There was a short silence before Hunnigan replied. "No. I just got out of the office about an hour ago. Why?"

Leon bit into his apple again, "Because I think this call had something to do with Helena trying to kill herself." Hunnigan's voice was loud and hysterical, "What?! Is she alright?! What happened?" Leon held the phone away and cringed. He then switched the call to speaker. "Calm down. She's fine. She just cut herself pretty badly."

Hunnigan took a deep breath and let it out. She spoke in a calm voice. "You want me to track the number?" Leon nodded, "Exactly. I'll forward it to you from Helena's phone. Let me know as soon as you find something out."

"Got it. Will do." The line was then disconnected. Leon hung up and slid his mobile back into his pocket. He took Helena's phone and did as he had said. Once done, he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. Was Helena being targeted? His gut said yes but one could never be too sure. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

Gazing at the floor, the blond reached down as something silver caught his attention. It was a bowie knife with dry blood on the blade. Leon picked it up and frowned. This must've been what Helena had used. He groaned as his stomach suddenly felt upset. This was his entire fault.

He tossed the half eaten apple in the trash bin and lied down on the bed. Holding his stomach, he hoped the pain would soon subside.

Chris slogged his way into his loft, a groan escaping his throat. The Captain was tired, Dead tired. He stripped himself free of his clothes, leaving only his boxers, and sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed deeply and placed his head in his hands.

Piers opened his eyes and sat up. "How is Helena?" Chris looked back to him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He allowed himself to be pulled down onto the mattress. Piers lied down beside him. "It's alright. How did everything go?"

Chris wrapped his arms around the small lithe body of the younger and sighed yet again. "She tried to kill herself. Leon's completely torn up about it. And he should be. He was supposed to be watching her."

"That's not entirely fair. He couldn't have known what she was going to do."

Chris shook his head. "She's not herself Piers. She can't take care of herself. And Leon just… ugh it just makes me so angry…"

Piers studied Chris' face. He was so kind and gentle underneath that entire hard and rough exterior. "Does Leon know about Helena's feelings towards him?"

Chris looked at him with a surprised look. "How did you know?" A small smile formed on Piers' lips. "I pay attention. I could see it on her face and eyes during our brief encounter in China. If Leon doesn't know how she feels he can't be entirely responsible."

Chris thought it over and nodded. "But he must know it bothers her when he ignores her for Ada." Piers shrugged, "Maybe. But that's something he has to deal with." Chris nodded yet again as he agreed. "You're right. I'm glad we're moving into my father's country house with them. It will be easier to watch over her."

Piers raised a brow, "Oh? When we're you going to tell me about this?" Chris yawned, "In the morning." Piers chuckled, "It is morning." Chris pulled the covers over them, "In the afternoon then, when I wake up."

Piers chuckled and placed a kiss on the elder's cheek. "Sleep well." He snuggled close to the larger man and fell asleep. ~

Helena groaned as she came to. Everything was foggy and sluggish. She tried to move but found it painful. It did not help her limbs tingled and felt uncoordinated.

"Do not try to move Ms. Harper."

Helena jumped at the sudden voice and scanned the area, everything being in and out of focus. A tall man stood before her, she could make out that much. "I am Dr. Aleksey. Do you know where you are?"

Helena shook her head. Aleksey nodded. "You are in hospital." Helena swallowed, wincing from the slight pain the action caused. "H-hospital?" her voice sounded raspy. Aleksey nodded once again as he checked her over. "Yes. I explain everything to boyfriends."

Helena recoiled as a light shined brightly onto her eyes. She covered the light with her hand, "Boyfriends?" Aleksey muttered in his language as he jotted down a quick note on Helena's file. "Reflexes seem fine." He looked up at her. "Yes, Two men, a blond and a big man."

Helena was confused. What was this man talking about? What blond man? What big man? Wait. Did he mean Leon and Chris? They had been there? Helena blinked yet again, her vision finally clearing.

Aleksey shrugged, "No matter. We are going to perform some tests but first, you have visitor." He motioned for the person to enter. Helena looked toward the door, surprised to see Hunnigan. "H-Hunnigan?"

Ingrid smiled and stopped as she reached the foot of the bed. "It's good see you're finally awake. You've been out for an entire day. Are you feeling okay?"

A day? Was that right? A whole day? Helena looked out of the window seeing day had come as the sun shined brightly. All that time she had spent in the darkness, hadn't meant she had died. The tears had suddenly come without warning.

Hunnigan sat beside her and offered a tissue which Helena took. "Leon told me what you tried to do. Why would you do something like that Helena?" Helena shook her head and wiped her tears away. "I killed my sister and her baby. I don't deserve to live."

Hunnigan shook her head and carefully embraced her. "No. We're still not sure if that's true. Whoever called you and told you that wasn't me Helena. But don't worry, we're looking into it." She looked into her eyes and Helena saw the determination. She nodded indicating she understood.

Hunnigan gave her a quick pat on the back and stood. "Good. Listen, I've got to go. But I'll check in later." Helena managed to form a smile. "Thanks Hunnigan." Hunnigan smiled and left.

Helena sighed. It hadn't been Hunnigan she was speaking to. But it had sounded just like her. Helena knew she wasn't crazy. She knew it had been Ingrid's voice but not Ingrid. Whomever it was she had been speaking to, she knew it wasn't going to be last she heard of them.

It was now mid afternoon as Leon zipped up the final bag he had packed for Helena. Her clothes were still in the back of his truck which really meant he only had to pack necessities and personal belongings. His body ached and groaned with every movement he made. He had only managed to sleep for a couple of hours and it was killing him.

The first thing he had done since the sun rose was head to the DSO headquarters and file for Chris to become Piers' primary caretaker. It was only a matter of time before they agreed. After that task was done, he headed straight to Helena's apartment.

He reached into pocket as his phone chimed. Checking the screen, he answered, "Hunnigan, anything new?" The sound of keys clacking on a keyboard was heard on the other end, "Nothing yet on our mysterious caller. Whoever it was used a blocked number."

"What about Deborah?"

"I looked through her medical records. She was pregnant."

Leon cursed under his breath. That was what Aleksey meant by baby. Whoever did this had obviously wanted to push Helena over the edge, and they had succeeded. "We can't tell Helena. She wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I know. I'll keep looking into it. She finally woke up by the way."

Leon breathed in relief, happy she had awoken. But he couldn't let himself become distracted. "That's good. She won't be released until tomorrow. I've got something to do. We'll talk later." Leon didn't even wait for Hunnigan's response as he hung up.

He still had an errand to run followed by tons of packing to do for him. He grabbed the bag and left the empty apartment. Tossing the bag in the back, he pulled out his phone and dialed Chris. When he heard the faint hello he spoke. "Chris. Listen, I'm going up to the house to get things ready for Helena."

"Alright. Piers and I still have to pack. We'll be there tomorrow."

"Copy that." Leon hung up the phone and drove. ~

Chris grunted as he lifted the final suitcase onto the back of the truck. It was morning and the sky was as clear as day. The sun was shining and the cool breeze blew. He looked to Piers as he picked up another suitcase. "All set?"

Piers watched him, his eyes on his strong and muscular body, "Yeah. That's the last one. I could have helped you know." Chris approached him and smiled. "I know." He placed a kiss on the tip of Piers' nose.

Piers smiled and chuckled. "You're lucky you're sexy." Chris laughed as he locked up the door to his loft. "Have you heard from Leon?" Piers questioned as he opened the passenger door. Chris opened the driver's door and shook his head. "No. Not since yesterday."

The two slid into the truck and closed the doors. "Don't you think that's a little strange?" Piers questioned. Chris turned the ignition and started the engine. "Well, a bit. But he's been busy. Least that's what he said."

Piers simply nodded and looked out the window as Chris started the two hour drive to the country. ~

Helena awoke to find herself in a strange bed. Her eyes darted back and forth, taking in her surroundings. Instead of seeing the white of the hospital walls, she instead saw a shade of dark blue.

She sat up, groaning in slight pain. It appeared, due to the large bed, dresser, nightstands, and large flat screen television that she was in a bedroom. Question was whose? How had she gotten there? The last thing she could remember was falling asleep after completing the last test.

Helena rubbed the back of her head as she slid out of bed and stood. A loud rustling sound, like that of a chain dropping, caught her attention. She looked down as something cold brushed her leg. It was a chain. Confused, she lifted it up, finding it rather heavy. Following the trail, her eyes widened as she realized the end of the chain was around her waist. She shook in horror, she had been tethered.

**Feedback?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Fix You

**Well here's the next chapter. I wonder if this fic is even being read. I don't really have much to say except hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to leave a review or request if you like. I'm going to keep going even if this fic fails. Ta ta for now, Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Resident Evil or Capcom.**

~Chapter 6

Panic and fear seeped into the female, sinking into her very core. What the hell was this? Who would do this? Why was this happening? She had to get out. She had to. In instinct, Helena turned and bolted, only to have the chain tangle itself with her legs. She let out a cry as she fell to the floor with a hard thud. She groaned as pain flowed through her from the impact. Her mind screamed at her, demanding her to get up and run, but she couldn't.

Whimpering, Helena sat up and reached for the chain but stopped at the sound of a lock unlatching. With a quiver, she followed the sound and looked up to see the door at the far end of the room open. Steam flowed out as a half-naked Leon set foot into the vicinity. Helena's eyes widened. The male wore only dark sweat pants and nothing else. Droplets of water cascaded down his body, his abs and pecs glistening.

Hearing a soft whimper, he peeked from underneath the towel currently drying off his hair and set eyes on Helena. His face immediately saddened upon seeing her on the floor looking frightened. "Helena." He tossed the towel aside and approached her.

Helena scrambled back, shaking breaths slipping past her lips. She shook her head in disbelief. He had done this to her? The man she trusted? The man she had trusted with her everything? She choked back a sob as she spoke. "Y-you did this to me?"

Leon held his hand out toward her as he slowly knelt down to her level, his face contorted in sadness. "Helena… please, let me explain." His voice was soft and smooth. Helena shook her head and moved back further. "Stay away from me!" Leon's saddened face deepened. It hurt him so to see her this way.

Outside came a silver truck. The duo perked at the sound of an engine shutting and doors opening. "This is it" a voice said. The sound of a door slamming shut followed. "It doesn't look like much but it's roomy."

Leon closed his eyes and sighed. "Chris" he whispered. He had not counted on his arrival this early.

Helena panted, "Chris?!" She quickly untangled the chain from her legs and shot up. "Chris!" she yelled as she fled. "Helena, wait!" Leon called as he quickly followed after.

Chris lifted his head at the sound of his name being shouted. He looked to Piers who stood in the back of the truck with a suitcase in hand. The two shared a confused look.

Helena threw the front door open, "Chris!"

Leon took hold of the chain and pulled. Helena gasped, her heart jumping, as a powerful force pulled her back. A scream escaped her throat as the door swung closed. Without hesitation, Chris started. He dropped the suitcase in hand and ran. Piers jumped off the truck and ran after his partner, the two suitcases they each once held long forgotten on the ground.

Leon wrapped his arms around Helena's waist and grunted as she struggled in his hold, "Stop Helena! Calm down!" The door flew open as Chris and Piers barged in. Both of the soldiers' eyes widened as they gasped at the scene. "Help!" Helena shouted as she struggled more.

Piers caught sight of the chain, his brows furrowing. He nudged the elder in his side with his elbow and beckoned with a simple bob of the head. "Chris." Chris looked to the younger and followed his gaze, seeing the chain. Rage flowed through his veins as he put two and two together.

"What is this?!" he bellowed. Helena stopped her struggle and looked up, the blond mimicking her actions. "Chris." Leon breathed out. He grunted as he felt a blow to his abdomen. Helena broke free of his grasp and ran into Chris' arms.

Leon panted and doubled over, his arms wrapping themselves around himself. "I know this looks bad-"

"You're damn right it does! What the hell are you doing?!" Chris exclaimed as he draped his arms protectively over the shaking female. "Is this what you wanted the chain for? So you could keep Helena tied up like some dog?"

Chris was fuming. He never would have agreed to this had he known Leon's intentions. Leon straightened himself out, taking a breath, "No, of course not." Piers' brow furrowed deeper, clearly showing his disapproval of the situation. "What have you been doing to her?" he questioned.

That one question stopped Chris cold. What had he done to her? He slipped Helena into Piers' arms and charged forward. Leon grunted as he collided with a wall. Chris pressed his large arm against the blonde's neck. "Answer the question!"

Leon choked and sent a glare to both soldiers. How dare they accuse him of such a terrible thing? He gritted his teeth and released a grunt as he forced his knee into the larger man's chest. Chris groaned and stumbled back, releasing his hold on the blond. He doubled over slightly and placed a hand over his throbbing chest.

Leon held his throat and panted. "I have not laid a hand on her. I would never hurt her. I did this to protect her." Piers let out a short outtake of breath as if scoffing. "Protect her? How is this supposed to protect her?"

Leon closed his eyes and sighed. He knew this was coming, but never thought it would come with this big of a bang. He took a deep calming breath and turned to Chris. "You and I both know she's not well. She needs help."

Chris straightened himself out. "So you help them, not chain them" he retorted. Leon grimaced at his remark. He glanced at Helena with such sorrow and remorse. "This is the only way." Helena looked into his eyes, seeing the ocean of grief. It was then she realized one thing, this was causing him as much pain as it was her. She looked away with a frown.

Leon looked to Chris once more. "Helena will never get better on her own free will. You know that. Someone has to push her, and it's going to be me."

"Us" Chris corrected. Piers looked to the larger man in shock. "Chris?"

Chris sighed deeply. "Maybe the chain is a little drastic… but you know what they say, desperate times calls for desperate measures." Piers shook his head. "Are you saying you agree with this?" Chris nodded. "Yes."

The gritting of the teeth was now Piers' right of action. He scoffed yet again. "You can't be serious, she's a human being!" His voice was rising alongside his anger. This wasn't right. He looked down as he felt a soft touch on his shoulder and met eyes with the brunette. She said nothing; her eyes spoke for her, telling the young soldier it was alright. He swallowed and looked up to the men. "It should be her choice."

Leon spoke. "She nearly killed herself. She's in no position to make her own choices."

"And you are?" Piers remarked. He looked to his captain as he called his name. "Look at her Piers." Chris said. Piers did as told. He looked down once again to the woman in his arms and saw a broken, lost, damaged soul. He saw someone suffering through great grievance. Someone who was exhausted. Someone who needed help.

"I nearly lost her. I'll be damned if I ever let that happen again. The chain is only to keep her from running." Leon said. Piers sighed as he released his hold on Helena. "This is insane." He said nothing else as he walked more into the living room, past the blond. He sat on the sofa and sunk back. Helena sat opposite him.

Chris sighed and turned to Leon. "Let's talk outside." Leon nodded and followed the larger man out the door. Chris walked down the front porch and led way to the back of the truck parked next to the Escalade.

"What did the doctor say?" he questioned. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the vehicle, pushing the cases aside with his foot. He would get to those soon enough.

"Helena wasn't diagnosed with anything. Her depression isn't too critical. She only showed three symptoms instead of the six needed for it to be considered any kind of serious depression. He prescribed some psychotropic drugs in case she ever needs them but his recommended treatment was therapy which the DSO will be paying for since she was suspended from USSS as of yesterday." Leon said.

Chris raised a brow. "DSO will be paying for her therapy? I've never heard of an organization paying for anything for an agent that wasn't theirs." Leon said nothing. He merely cleared his throat and kept his face as indifferent as possible.

Chris soon caught on and took the hint. He was DSO. The money would be coming from his pocket. He pursed his lips. "Well… he seems like an honest man. At least he didn't send her to a psychologist who would most likely just dope her up on antidepressants" Chris stated. Leon nodded in agreement.

A silence soon stirred between them with each man in their own internal deliberations. After a while Chris cleared his throat and spoke. "How long have you been planning this?" He looked to the blond who looked conflicted.

Leon was silent as he thought back to his decision, the fear he had felt rising up once again. He swallowed and spoke, "Since that night." Chris nodded as he took in the answer. Leon continued. "I was right there, just in the other room… and I did nothing." He shook his head, his gaze to the ground.

Chris knew the blond was beating himself and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. No one ever stops to think how bad things can get out of one's control." He gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Leon looked to the brunette, shocked at his sudden change of heart. He was sure the man was out for his blood earlier. "What?"

Chris gave a nonchalant shrug. "After some clarification from Piers, I realized it wasn't entirely your fault. You couldn't have known what she was going to do."

Leon sighed deeply and shook his head. "I should have known. There's just something about her… my intuition… I usually know what to do, but with her… it's different."

"Different is good. Look Leon, you have to stop stressing yourself. You're doing what you can. The best thing you can do now is just be 'there'."

Leon took in his words and nodded as he realized the truth in them. He smiled warmly at the large man. Chris really was a good friend. He understood him and usually seemed to know the right things to say, a trait they had in common. "You're right. Thanks." He then changed the subject to an extent. "I took the master bedroom. The radiator is closer and it'd be easier for Helena. I hope you don't mind."

Chris shook his head, "Not at all. Speaking of which, how is it going to work for her?"

"She has plenty of chain to move around if that's what you mean."

"How long is this going to last?"

"As long as it has to."

Chris nodded. "I hope you're prepared for this" Leon looked to the brunette's eyes with determination. Chris knew he didn't need any more clarification. Leon was more than prepared.

Both men jumped at a sudden scream. "Helena!" Leon cried. He took off faster than a speeding bullet. Chris followed behind him as they both burst through the door.

Upon entering the house, they came to the sight of Helena kneeled in the center of the room. Piers was on the ground writing and wriggling about as sparks of electricity flowed through his body. "Piers!" Chris ran and was instantly at his side.

Leon moved to Helena's side and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her back. "What's wrong with him?" Helena whimpered. Leon held her close. Piers grit his teeth and groaned as the pain became unbearable, his body feeling as if he were being stabbed with a million knives repeatedly. Chris pulled him into his arms, ignoring the painful shocks he received in doing so. "I'm here Piers."

Helena gulped and moved closer to Leon who enveloped her. The two watched in silence. "I'm not letting you go again." Chris whispered as he rocked the soldier.

After what seemed an eternity, Piers stopped his writhing as the pain seemed to die down to a more bearable level. Both men panted, Piers more fiercely than his partner. His eyes remained shut. Chris looked up to the two agents. "This happens occasionally. It's the virus… he's fighting to keep it dormant. He'll be alright." He hooked Piers' arm around his shoulder and lifted him up with a grunt. "He needs to rest."

Leon nodded and watched as the two men made their way into the corridor toward the bedrooms. Once out of sight, he looked down to the woman in his arms. "You okay?"

Helena nodded and let out a shaky breath, "Yeah. It just… caught me by surprise. Poor Piers. I can only imagine what he's going through, having to fight a virus to keep it from overwhelming you." She shook her head as she sat down once again on the love seat, located in between a single and a three seated sofa.

All three sofas were centered in the middle of the room boxed perfectly around a 70'' plasma screen television.

The one story home was neither shabby nor luxurious. It was just a normal wooden home equipped with modern furniture, accessories, and pictures of the Redfield family. The walls were the same shade of blue as the bedrooms, giving off the feeling of serenity. The house was divided into three parts, on the right were the bedrooms, each equipped with its own bathroom; the centered room was the living area, and to the left was the large kitchen.

"He'll be alright." Leon said. Helena nodded and glanced up at the still half naked man. "I noticed there were only two bedrooms. That would mean you and I are going to be sharing, right?" Leon crossed his arms and nodded. "Yes. I don't want you alone. We can set boundaries-" he drifted to a stop as Helena stood and took off in a trek, the chain rattling as it dragged behind her.

Entering the hallway, Helena let out a humorless snort as she caught sight of the radiator up against the wall; tethered to a radiator. Oh how cruel. She entered the first room and sat on the bed with a sigh. She recognized this room as being the one she had awoken in. She said nothing as the bed sank next to her.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Helena." Leon spoke. "It's just… I refuse to lose you…"

"It's fine. I understand" Helena said, a slight defeated look crossing her features. Truth was, she did understand. She understood others were far off worse than her. Leon blinked; surprised she had given in so easily. He had been expecting… come to think of it, Leon had no idea what he had been expecting. He just knew to expect something.

He pulled her in close, embracing her. Helena wrapped her arms around his torso, his scent filling her nostrils as she placed her face on his strong and hairless chest. How she loved that brawny musky scent of his. It filled her with complete tranquility. His arms around her made her feel so safe and secure. She found herself melting in his arms. He, his very essence, was what she needed, what kept her sane. She inhaled and released a short breath of satisfaction. "I owe you everything."

Leon shook his head. "You owe me nothing." Helena moved back in disbelief. "I owe you nothing? How can you say that? What about everything you do for me? Everything you've done. I've been such a burden, not just to you but Chris as well, and you say I owe you nothing?"

There was nothing in Leon's expression that allowed Helena to decipher what he was thinking. Truth be told, the man was merely trying to keep his emotions intact. He spoke calmly. "Yes. You owe me nothing."

Staring into her eyes, he leaned in close and pressed his lips against hers, softly. Helena's eyes shot open in surprise. What was happening? As seconds progressed he pressed on harder. Helena let out a moan as she deepened the kiss, parting her lips to allow Leon's tongue entrance. She ran her finger through his soft hair as he pressed himself against her.

Helena blinked as she looked into the blue eyes of the blond she had come to love. "You owe me nothing. You are not a burden. You're health and happiness means everything to me." A wave of disappointment flowed through the female as she realized the kiss had been wishful thinking. She tore her gaze away with a frown and merely nodded.

Leon stared at Helena with great intensity. She looked sad, upset. There was really no other way to put it. He placed a hand over her cheek and whispered her name. Helena glanced up to see him leaning in close. She swallowed, her nerves shooting and palms sweating. Her heart began to race. Her stomach fluttered as Leon inched closer and closer, his lips mere inches from hers.

"Don't" she said as she turned her head away. "Don't do something you'll regret." She closed her eyes. Leon sighed and moved back, a melancholic expression crossing his features. "Helena…"

Helena opened her eyes and stood up, her gaze everywhere but on him. "Leon… I…"

Leon took her hand in his. "Look at me" he said. Helena did so. "I…" she choked yet again. "I…" she sighed. She couldn't do it. "I…" she just couldn't bring herself to say the words; the three little words she had wanted to say for the longest time. "I… I'm going to take a bath." With another deep sigh, she averted her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

Leon sighed and ran a hand through his locks. Why had she looked so sad… so distraught? What couldn't she say? Normally, she could tell him anything and he her. So what was it she couldn't say now?

The blond shook his head, trying to clear the many questions rummaging through his mind. Questions such as, why hadn't he said this? Why hadn't he done that? Why? Why? Why? It was always why? If it wasn't if it was why. Why hadn't he told her more? Why had he almost kissed her?

Leon's internal conflicting deliberation stopped suddenly at that last question. Why _had_ he leaned in to kiss her? Was it because the moment called for it? Could that have been it? What else could it have been?

**Feedback?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Fix You

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me a while to upload. I just couldn't figure out how to put this together. Not to mention that my inspiration is dying, which is not good. Plus, there's also college. Ugh. Anyways, sorry if it this chapter isn't that good. I tried. Read on, peeps. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Uh... I wish I owned Resident Evil and Capcom, but sadly I don't. **

~Chapter 7

_And I don't care what you might think. _

_I think you've had too much to drink. _

_Can't even talk when you're this way. _

Leon looked up from his notepad as his cellphone chimed. He took a quick glance at the Asian beauty sleeping peacefully at his side then reached for the device. A text from Chris awaited him. It read, _what time are you coming back?_

Leon glanced to the top right corner of the screen. He had been gone for several hours, four to be precise. He replied with a simple, _Give me another hour. How's Helena?_

The reply came seconds later, _She's been better. I'll talk to her. _

With a sigh, the blond set the mobile aside on the nightstand and returned to the pad in his lap. He looked over what he had written, a grin of satisfaction forming on his lips. Since leaving the home and arriving at the hotel, he'd thought of nothing but Helena. Was she alright? Was she safe? Continuous questions of worry roamed his mind.

It was only during the lustrous act of coitus with Ada did he find his mind free of Helena, free of any thought for that matter. But now, during his stage of resolution, he found himself thinking of her again. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

It was then he had a sudden need, a sudden urge, to write. It didn't matter what. He just had to write down words on a piece of paper. And so he did. He found a notepad and did just that. He wrote. He wrote whatever came to mind. Most of it had been on account of Helena added with his feelings of her drinking.

It had been a while since he had sat down and written anything. It was his hobby once but now he lacked time and inspiration. He chuckled. Helena must be his muse.

"What are you doing?" A silk voice purred. Leon set the pen down and turned to the owner of said voice. "I was just jotting down some notes. It's nothing important." He set the pad aside and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pushing her down on the mattress. Ada chuckled and snaked her arms around his neck as her lips met his.

XXX- Chris sighed and stared at the television. Piers sat at his side on the love seat, twiddling his fingers. Helena sat on the single sofa, scowling deeply. It had been a week since moving into the home and already here she was sitting around, waiting. It infuriated her. She loathed this.

The chain around her waist clinked loudly as she stood. Chris turned his attention to her. "Where are you going?" Helena sighed, her face contorting in anger and annoyance, "The bathroom. Do I really need to keep being escorted?"

Chris' gaze landed on her bandaged arms making the female scoff. "Oh come on, it's been a week. I haven't done anything nor am I going to do anything." Chris stood. "One can never be too careful." Helena rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous. Don't you think if I wanted to hurt myself again I'd have done it by now?"

"I'm just taking precautions Helena. I care about you."

Helena waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. We've been through this. It's for my own good. Blah, blah, blah."

Piers, who had been watching the entire scenario, looked to Chris who seemed completely calm and collected. He then looked to Helena finding it unfair the way they had been treating her. She had seldom privacy, and was only allowed to leave the house if accompanied.

It may have been for her good, but there was still something off setting about it all. He often found himself wondering whether if all of this was really for Helena or for Leon. He watched as Chris followed after Helena, the chain dragging behind her. He sighed and turned back to the television.

Minutes later, Helena stepped out from the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. She stared at the floor, swinging her feet slightly, and chuckled softly. Chris stood at the door watching her, his expression nonchalant. "What's so funny?"

Helena looked at him. "I keep wondering why I allow myself to be chained. Why I continue to listen to you and Leon. Why I continue to put up with this nonsense."

Chris' brows creased. "Because you subconsciously want to help yourself but are too afraid."

A smiled formed on the female's lips. "Is that what you think?" Chris folded his arms across his bulky, muscular chest. "Do you have another explanation? I was in your shoes once Helena. I suffered from post-traumatic amnesia after a mission in Edonia. I couldn't remember who I was or what had occurred. I was wrecked by this… inexplicable overwhelming guilt, so I ran away, became a violent drunk to dull the pain." He paused to catch his breath.

Helena couldn't imagine the horror of suffering through what Chris had. Waking up to memory loss, going day by day with a guilt you had no idea why you had. It must have been awful. Chris continued. "Piers found me six months later, helped me remember the deaths of my men. He forced me back into action. He forced me to accept responsibility. It was the only way to get my life back. That's what Leon is trying to do for you."

Helena remained silent as she continued to listen to his words. She looked at him, realizing that underneath that hard exterior was a man with heart. A man who had suffered so. A man who had been broken and had been brought back to life, fixed.

She then realized that it was her turn. It was her turn to be fixed. But things were easier said than done. "The pain never really truly goes away, does it?" she said aloud. Chris moved to her side, sitting down on the bed. "No. It remains with you to help you remember what you live for. What you fight for."

Helena looked at him again, her eyes piercing into his. The two turned at the sound of a second voice. "We owe it to our fallen comrades to remember, otherwise their deaths, everything that happened, was all for nothing." Piers stood at the door, watching them. Helena nodded as she took their words into consideration. Perhaps they were right. No. Not perhaps, they were right. She closed her eyes as she released a breath, opening them afterwards, "Thank you."

Chris smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. Helena lifted her head and smiled as she pulled the soldier into a hug. She then stood and did the same with Piers. Seconds later, she stepped back. "How about I make you boys some dinner?"

Chris grinned and stood up. "I thought you'd never ask." Helena chuckled and walked off to the kitchen, both soldiers trailing behind.

Hours later, it was now night, just nearing 11pm. Helena groaned as she entered the bedroom she shared with Leon, whom still had yet to show his face. She sat on the bed and pulled the chain up on the mattress, taking some weight off her waist. The damn thing was beginning to get heavy.

With a sigh, she lay back on the mattress. She was tired but sleep wouldn't come just yet. As she lay there, staring up into the ceiling, she couldn't help but recall Chris and Piers' words. The pain was never going to leave her but she still had to move on. As much as she wished she could, she couldn't. Something kept holding her back, but what?

Hearing a sudden laugh of amusement, Helena sat up to see Deborah sitting atop the dresser, one leg crossed over the other. "Oh Helena, are you really so afraid of Leon no longer caring for you once you get better? Is that it? Are you afraid he'll stop paying attention to you?"

Could that have been it? Was Helena afraid of Leon leaving and forgetting her once she was able to take care of herself? Was it really that bad of a thing? It scared her how much he affected her. How had this happened?

Deborah laughed again. "My poor dear sister, do you honestly think he cares about you?" Helena grimaced and looked away. Deborah hopped down from the dresser and stepped in front of her. "Think about it Helena" she said as she took hold of the chain and lifted it up to her level. "You're here chained up while he's out having the time of his life, fucking that woman senseless. Now what do you think that says?"

Helena shook her head. "Stop it." Deborah's face inched closer. "Do you think this is normal? Huh? What kind of person chains up someone they care for? Did you ever stop to think that maybe Leon is a sadist and he simply gets off on how much power he has over you?"

Helena covered her ears and shook her head. "No. Stop it." She closed her eyes tightly and breathed heavily. She refused to believe her sisters words. Leon wasn't like that. She knew him. The brunette jumped suddenly as she felt hands on her. Her brown orbs shot open. "L-Leon?" She breathed out.

Leon knelt down in front of her, his face showered in uneasiness and eyes reflecting pure worry. "Are you alright?" He took hold of her hands, squeezing them slightly as if to say he was really there. Helena's gaze drifted around the room in search of her sister who was nowhere to be found.

"Helena?" Leon called. Helena returned her gaze to him, her frantic breathing slowing. A small gasp slipped past her lips as she found herself being pulled up against him. Leon wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's alright" he whispered.

Helena scowled as she caught scent of Ada on him. Her heart sank. Why had she continued to hold onto to that little bit of hope that they'd be together? Why couldn't she just accept that it was never going to happen?

Anger flared through her. She blinked; shocked at herself at how much this was affecting her. It frightened her how much her emotions controlled her. Her anger then dispersed, replaced by sadness and despair. She closed her eyes as a single tear streamed down her face. She wiped it away and broke the hug she had never returned.

Leon looked at her with a questioning look. "I'm tired" Helena said before he could speak. "It's been a long day." Leon nodded, "Alright. I'm going to take a shower. Get some rest." He stood, straightening himself out, and left for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Helena sighed deeply and lowered her head into her hands. Why wouldn't these feelings go away? She had never wanted to fall for him. He was only supposed to be a tool to help her in Deborah's rescue. That was all. But irony had to be a bitch and twist everything around. Oh irony, you bitch.

Biting back tears, she stood and stripped out of her sweat clothes, the chain rattling loudly at her movements. She walked to her side of the dresser, the two had agreed to each share a side, and opened the first drawer. She took out her night clothes consisting of a tight fitting black spaghetti strap top and matching tight fitting short shorts.

She slipped them on and then slipped under the covers. She groaned at the ache on her side from the chain. With a sigh, she pulled it up onto the bed and wrapped it around her legs, arms, and torso. The coldness of the chain provided a soothing sensation which eventually lulled her to sleep.

Minutes later, Leon stepped out of the bathroom, his heart warming at the sight of Helena curled up under the covers fast asleep. He had to admit, she looked quite adorable. She looked so serene, at peace, beautiful.

He smiled as he approached the drawer by his side of the bed and switched on the lamp, providing enough light. The patter of his feet on the hardwood floor echoed as he walked around. He closed the bedroom door and flicked the light switch off. He then approached the dresser and opened the first drawer, taking out a pair of boxers, sweats, and a wife beater.

As quietly as he could, he slid on his clothes and dried off his hair with the towel. What a day it had been. He had seen his Asian beauty, spent the day making love, and Leon couldn't be gladder. He let out a tired sigh as he slid into bed, his leg brushing something cold which caused him to jump a bit.

He lifted the covers to check what it had been, only to see the chain wrapped around Helena's body. He frowned. She must be so uncomfortable with it around her, weighing her down. But it was necessary. The blond had told himself that hundreds of times. He reached toward her and carefully unwrapped the chain from around the brunette, his fingers brushing over her soft, smooth skin. She groaned but never woke up. Satisfied, he let the chain drop on the floor.

As he lay back on the bed, his mind had filled with all the worries and burdens he was forced to shoulder on a day to day basis. It was compelling, at times overwhelming. But now at this moment, it was just tiring, exhausting.

As he tried not to dwell on things that couldn't be changed, the blond rolled over and clicked off the lamp. If he spent any more time reflecting on the problems of life, his relationships, his work, all the wrong he had done, all the right, all the people he had saved, all the people he hadn't, he would never sleep. With a yawn, Leon closed his eyes, suppressing all thoughts and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

XXX- "Help me!" Deborah breathed out. She struggled in the hold of the two men. The poor girl was frightened. She looked so scared, so helpless. Helena hopelessly struggled against her binds. "I'm gonna get you out of here Deborah." That was all Helena could do, say comforting things to her sister. That was all. Her world was shattering and she could do nothing about it. "Deborah!" Her wailing screams echoed as she witnessed her sister disappear through the metal door.

"Deborah!" Helena shot up and gasped for breath. The echo of her pounding heart was deafening. Her sweat drenched body shook as she took quick heavy breaths. Her chest tightened as the tears built up.

A light clicked on and soon flooded the room. Leon sat up in bed and placed a hand on the distressed woman's shoulder. Helena jerked from the sudden contact. "Shh. It's alright" Leon spoke softly. A whimper escaped Helena's throat as she flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

Leon wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "It was just a dream. You're fine. I'm right here" he whispered. He leaned back against the headboard and held her as she sobbed.

Everything, her feelings, her troubles, her life, it had all merged together and expanded, growing bigger and bigger to the point where Helena simply felt like she was suffocating and about to burst. Remembering her failure had simply pushed her over the edge yet again. She had become so overwhelmed; she could do nothing but cry.

Cry out of sadness, Out of anger, Out of guilt. She cried for Deborah. She cried for the President. She cried for the victims of Tall Oaks, for the victims of China. She cried for Piers. She cried for Chris. She cried for Leon. But most of all she cried for herself. And with each tear drop, Helena felt a little lighter.

Leon rested his chin a top Helena's head as he continued to rub her back. This had been the first night in weeks where she had woken up in a frantic state. "I'm here" he spoke. He repeated that same phrase every once in a while, knowing all too well she needed to hear it.

During this time, all he could do was hold her, comfort her, whisper soothing things, let her know she was thought of, and cared for. Just be there. And he did all this with warmness in his heart.

Time had passed, how much exactly Leon wasn't sure, but he knew it had been at least an hour or so. Helena's sobbing had drifted to mere whimpers sometime within the hour. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was 2am; as long as Helena was fine, it did not really matter to him if he got sleep or not.

Noticing the silence, he looked down to see Helena looking up at him. A smile curved on his lips. "I know what will make you feel better. Stay here." He sat up and released his hold on her. "I'll be right back." He slid from the bed and stood.

Helena sat, puzzled, and watched as he left the room. She leaned back on the headboard and sighed, wiping her face free of tears. She owed that man so much. Deborah had been wrong about him. No man ever did what he had done; put up with so much, for someone they did not care for.

Minutes later, the man returned with two glasses of milk and something tucked under his arm. "What's all this?" Helena questioned. Leon placed the glasses on the nightstand. "You'll see." He removed the package from under his arm as he sat down on the bed. Helena gasped in delight as she saw what the package contained, "Oreos?!"

Leon chuckled, happy to see her so buoyant now, "You're favorite." Helena sat up straight as she set herself in the lotus position, the action causing her shorts to ride up, with her legs bent with each foot resting on the opposite thigh, her soles facing upward. She smiled. "I can't believe you got me Oreos."

Leon smiled and placed the package of sweets in between them. "Well, they're not all yours." He reached back and took hold of a glass, handing it to the brunette who took it. Helena took a sip and leaned back into the headboard once again. Leon leaned against the headboard as well and stretched his legs out in front of him. He took hold of his glass and sipped it.

"I can't thank you enough" Helena said as she opened the bag. Leon glanced at her as he took a cookie. "They're just cookies." Helena shook her head and lightly shoved him. "You know that's not what I mean." Leon chuckled as he bit down on the treat. "I've told you before. You don't have to thank me. Nor do you owe me anything."

With a grin, Helena reached up to his face and brushed his stubble clean of crumbs. The action sent shivers down the male's spine. She looked into his extravagant blue eyes. She would be nothing if it wasn't for him. "You know, Leon, it's not normal for someone to do things like this without expecting something in return."

Leon reached and took another cookie, holding it out for Helena. "Maybe I'm not normal." Helena chuckled, appreciating his attempts to lighten up their earnest conversation. She took the treat and bit into it as he continued. "Or maybe it's just camaraderie."

Helena's gaze drifted off to the side. _As least he feels something._ She thought with slight bitterness. She looked at him as she felt his hand on her shoulder. She swallowed as Leon looked at her. "I do expect something from you." He leaned in close. "I expect you to get better and be my partner once the transfer goes through."

Helena blinked. "Y-you filed for my transfer?" The blond nodded. "It shouldn't be too long." Helena blushed, embarrassed. "I guess that means you read my file." Leon rubbed her arm and gave it a light squeeze. "You had your reasons for doing what you did."

Helena let out an outtake of air, "Yeah. I can't control my anger; hence why my superior and co-workers dubbed as the CIA's problem child. And why they transferred me to USSS." Leon shook his head. "No. You're just… overly compassionate, a little fervent."

Helena laughed a bit. "That's a nice way of putting it. I guess. My ex superior, from the CIA, said I was too rash and over emotional. He said I wouldn't last much longer as a government agent. Guess he was right. Got the call earlier, USSS suspended me. But you already knew that, I'm sure." She sighed and took another cookie, biting into it.

She looked down to see Leon's hand resting on her knee, his thumb stroking small circles, causing the brunette to blush, her cheeks gaining a rosy color. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry." Leon was puzzled, "For what?" Helena looked at him, meeting his gaze, "Everything. And I mean everything."

Leon breathed out softly as he placed a hand upon her cheek, his touch soft, caressing. He gazed upon her, captivated by her beauty. Her eyes were mesmerizing. The way they caught the light and shined, it was beautiful. "You have no idea how happy I am that I didn't lose you Helena. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

Helena smiled warmly and leaned into his touch. She reached up and captured his cheek with her small, soft hand. "You have no idea how much you mean to me." Leon couldn't believe how easy it was to open himself up to this woman. As caring and compassionate as he was, opening up to someone was never easy for him. He would trust people but that didn't mean he found it easy. He would trust them to an extent, But not Helena. She was different. It was true, he had had a bit of trouble trusting her when they had first met, but he had trusted her nonetheless. He had trusted her more than an extent. He had been drawn to her, and that alone was enough.

He leaned in close, his lips mere inches from her glossy lips. Helena drew in a breath and asked suddenly. "Can I ask you something?" Leon leaned back as he broke free of whatever trance he had been caught in. He cleared his throat and lowered his hand from her cheek, "Anything."

Helena did the same and bit her lip. Leon watched and fought back the urge to do the same himself. He instead took to biting a cookie. Helena did the same. "I wanted to ask you… how do you do it? How do you deal with it all? The terror… the death… everything?"

Leon took a sip of his milk before replying. "It comes with the job. You should know that." Helena took another treat and dipped it into her milk, "Yeah. But how do you get over it?" Leon sighed deeply. "You don't. You just learn to cope. I acknowledge everything that happened, the people that died, and accept it. It helps to look for a silver lining."

"Which is?" Helena questioned. Leon rested his hand upon her knee. "Hope. You always have to have hope. Keep it alive. No matter how bad things are, no matter how hopeless they seem. You have to have hope. It's hard. Believe me, I know. For years I have wondered if everything I've done, if living through the same nightmare was worth something, I still sometimes find myself wondering that. But knowing that the world is safe, even if it's just for another day, I'd say it is. It's all that really matters."

Helena nodded as his words sunk in. She smiled. "You're the most hopeful person I know." Leon gave a grin of amusement. "Someone has to be. Though… I haven't always been that way." Helena bit another cookie. "How do you mean?"

Leon paused and sighed. This was quite a touchy subject after all. "I've only told one other person this." Sensing his internal conflict, Helena scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso as she laid her head on his shoulder.

A small smile formed on the blonde's lips. He leaned his head against hers and spoke. "Sometime after Raccoon City, I contemplated killing myself to escape the nightmare. Even during the incident I thought about it. I had no hope left. I just wanted to get out of the situation. But a very special friend of mine, helped me."

Helena was shocked at the news. She could never imagine a world without Leon. She couldn't imagine her world without him. He looked down to her and continued. "That's when I developed alcoholism. I drank myself into oblivion. But one day I came to realize that my actions weren't helping me or anyone else for that matter. I needed to accept it all. Take responsibility and move on. So I did. It wasn't easy but I did it."

Helena frowned and looked to the floor, knowing full well what he meant to tell her by sharing his story. She needed to accept and take responsibility all over again. It was the only way to move on. Not for his sake, but hers. Helena grimaced as she heard Deborah's mocking laugh.

Sensing her discomfort, Leon squeezed her knee, "You alright?" Helena nodded and put on a smile. "I'm fine." She looked up at him and into his eyes. "You know, I'm really glad we met." Leon smiled, "Likewise. Under different circumstances would have been better."

Helena chuckled and drank, sighing in satisfaction and licking her lips once done. "Actually, I think I prefer the way it happened. We wouldn't be as close if it hadn't." Leon nodded. She did have a point. Regardless of being drawn to her or not, he probably would not care for her as much. He would not hold her so close to his heart. As selfish as it sounded, a part of him was glad for what had happened.

Helena glanced at the clock, seeing it was nearing 4am. "Wow. It's getting pretty late. We should probably get some sleep. I'm sorry for keeping you awake." Leon shook his head. "Don't be." He took hold of her hand and placed a kiss upon it. Helena smiled, "Really Leon, thank you, for tonight."

The two stared at one another, looking into each other's eyes, getting lost in them. Helena bit her lip as Leon leaned in close. He was so hard to resist. She wanted nothing but to kiss those full lips of his. She leaned in close, her lips inches away from his.

The two jumped from a sudden chime. Leon cleared his throat and moved back as he reached for his phone. Allowing herself to pout for a moment, Helena sighed inwardly. She then took hold of the near empty glasses and package of cookies. "I'll just put these back" she said as she slipped out of bed and left the room.

Upon returning, the brunette smiled as she came to the sight of Leon, laid back and fast asleep. She chuckled softly as she approached the male. She took the phone from his hand and pulled the covers up and over his frame.

She looked at the phone in her hand. She knew it was wrong but she just couldn't resist. With a flick of her finger, she turned the screen on and frowned. A message from Ada reflected back at her. It read, _Thanks for today. Had a great time. Can't wait for next time._

Wishing she had listened to her better judgment, Helena read the text over and over. She had half a mind to delete the message, but the goodness in her heart kept her from doing so. Even if it filled her with bitterness, she couldn't do it.

With a sigh, she placed the phone down on the nightstand and circled around her side of the bed. She crawled in, wrapped the chain around herself once again and closed her eyes.

**Feedback?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Fix You

**Here's hoping this chapter makes up for my lack of posting. Had some trouble putting it together. I'd like to take a moment to thank my fellow readers who took the time to review. It really means a lot to me. Your reviews give me hope and happiness in knowing that you like my story. As for the rest of readers, won't you take one minute to leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story. I'd really like to know if you like it or hate it. If you think the characters are too OOC. If there should be more tension between them or if there's enough. Just really give me your thoughts and opinions. I'm still taking requests in case anyone is interested. Let me know what you want to see between these two. It could be anything. In fact, here's a little challenge. Can anyone come up with the cutest scenario between these two? If I love it I shall post it and give you credit. **

~Chapter 8

As morning arrived, the sun shined brightly with its rays peeking in through the open blinds and settling on the sleeping blonde's face, waking him from his slumber. The male inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of pine carried in the breeze. The chirping of the birds filled his ears.

Leon exhaled in content and opened his blue orbs, his lips forming a smile. What a great, peaceful way to wake up. He checked the time, seeing it was nearing 9am. This had been the first time in years he had slept in. It felt… strange… in a good way and as much as the male wanted to bask in this ambiance, he knew it was impossible. He would eventually have to get up and start the day.

Glancing to Helena's side of the bed, he jolted up at finding it empty. "Helena?" His voice was lathered in worry and fear. He looked around the empty room in concern. In a flash he swung his legs over the side of the bed and hurried out of the room. He rushed down the hall and into the living room, finding it empty as well.

A sweet smell then hit his nostrils. Taking a big whiff, the male followed the scent into the kitchen. Helena stood in front of the stove, her back to him. She wore still, the black spaghetti strap and matching short shorts. She turned as she felt his presence. "Morning" she greeted in a slightly monotone manner. "Hungry? I made breakfast."

Leon blinked, clearly not expecting the sight. Nor was he no longer accustomed to waking up to a woman cooking. Helena set a plate of pancakes on the table, looking up at him with concern. "You okay?" Leon cleared his throat and nodded as he came out of his stupor. "Sorry. I'm just not use to this."

Helena shrugged. "Well you're never really around much and when you are it's not for long. I cook for Chris all the time." Leon frowned at her words. That had always been a problem for him, his absence. Work had always been his first priority and would always remain his priority, but somehow the blond knew this absence was not what she meant.

Helena filled a glass with milk and placed it on the table. "Sit. Eat." Leon looked at her, his eyes meeting hers. Neither could decipher what the other was thinking, their faces were free of any indication. Helena sighed, "Humor me." Leon nodded and looked down to the golden puffs of batter. His stomach grumbling as the heavenly scent of the pancakes entered his nose. "Thanks. You shouldn't have" He said as he sat down.

The brunette chuckled with slight mirth as Leon took a knife and fork and dug in, nodding in approval as his mouth flooded with rich extravagant flavors. "Delicious" he commented.

Helena turned and walked to stand in the doorway. She leaned against the jam with her arms folded over her chest. She watched him, a smile still tugging at her lips. "Glad you like them." Leon sat in silence as he ate, enjoying every bite. He looked up to the brunette as he felt her eyes on him, "Something on your mind?" Choosing to ignore his question, Helena straightened out. "I'm going to get changed. Enjoy your grub." With that, she walked off.

Leon watched her. Was it merely him or was Helena acting a tad bit strange? For a moment he thought things were good. She had seemed to be doing better. But now… it was unsure. Something was definitely off. She seemed content but also distant. Question was, why? Had something happened?

Leon sighed and took several more bites of his breakfast. He was beginning to grow antsy with worry as minutes passed without Helena's return. Could she possibly be trying to hurt herself again? It was still too early to tell if she would or wouldn't.

He sighed in relief as he heard the approaching footsteps and chain. He looked back as she entered, dressed in casual clothing consisting of a white tight fitting wife beater and a pair of jeans. "Welcome back stranger" Leon greeted as he looked her over. She wore light makeup, which he liked to see on her, and her hair was up in a ponytail. There was also something attractive about her choice of attire. The jeans were tight and form fitting making her legs look longer. The heels she wore with them somehow gave off a sexy vibe. He realized he liked how she looked in jeans and heels; the wife beater was somehow a plus.

Helena smiled but said nothing. She stopped in front of the sink and began to gather the dirty dishes. Leon watched her. "Where's Chris?" He drank the last of his drink and stood, the chair scraping behind him. "Training with Piers" Helena replied as she turned the faucet on. "Dr. Aleksey called. It's time to get my stitches removed." She turned and gasped slightly as her body pressed up against the males.

She looked up over his towering figure. Leon's eyes bore into hers with such intensity. Heat radiated between the two, making Helena's body shiver in anticipation. Leon reached for her waist, the action causing the brunette to stiffen. "What are you doing?" she spoke, her voice soft. Her heart raced, the thrum of each beat echoing in her ears. Her palms had grown sweaty and her breath hitched.

A click was heard, followed but a thud. Helena suddenly felt lighter. She looked down to herself to see the chain on the floor. She looked up to the male, her expression confused. "Can't have you going into the city with a chain around you" Leon elucidated. "I'll take care of the dishes." He gently pushed the flustered brunette aside.

Helena shook her head, feeling her sudden rush come down. "Think I can borrow your car?" Leon chuckled softly as he rinsed off the little dishes. "No need. I'm taking you." Helena sighed. "I don't need you to take me. I can drive myself. I'm not a child." Leon looked at her. "No one said you were. You just can't be alone right now. Not until you get better."

Helena rolled her eyes and scoffed. She leaned against the counter and shook her head. "You know what, it doesn't even matter. You'll be leaving soon anyway." Leon raised a brow at her comment. He turned as she walked away to stand by the doorway. "Where am I going?"

Helena huffed. "Let's just go." She turned and walked off. Leon sighed and finished the last of the dirty dishes. "Let me get dressed first."

XXX- After an hour, Leon and Helena continued their trip to town. Helena grumbled as she picked at the bandages, "Such a nuisance." Leon swatted at her hands. "Stop picking at them" he scolded. Helena sighed and folded her arms over her chest, her body sinking into the seat. She looked out the window, taking in the view of the country.

Silence had once again lapsed between them. Leon occasionally glanced at the brunette but the action was yet again never returned. The blond sighed. This was that night all over again; the night of that dreadful fight. Helena was angry and Leon was left in the dark as to why. Had he done something wrong? Why were women so confusing? Deciding he had nothing to lose, Leon cleared his throat. "Helena…"

"Hmm?" Helena hummed in acknowledgement, keeping her eyes on the view. Leon swallowed the forming lump in his throat and spoke. "Are you okay? You've been acting a little strange since this morning. As of last night I thought we were on good terms… did something happen?"

Helena was silent for a moment before speaking. "What about Ada?" Leon blinked. Ada? What did she have to do with this? "What about Ada?" he questioned. Helena shook her head. "Forget it." It was obvious the blond was oblivious.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. It was now or never. All morning the same question had been in her mind. She had to ask. "What kind of love would you say you and Ada have?"

She chuckled as the vehicle swerved slightly. She knew she had no right to ask such questions, but she wanted to know, needed to. Leon did a double take, looking twice at the brunette with a confused look, "What?"

Keeping her eyes forward, she took another breath and began to explain her meaning behind her sudden question. "Well, according to Sternberg's Theory of Love, there are three types: Passionate, Intimate, and Companionate. Passionate is physical attraction, you know just sex. Intimate is more meaningful, its where two people are physically close without having sex. Companionate is commitment, loyalty." She looked at him. "So which is it? Are you just fuck buddies or is there something actually there?"

Leon clenched his jaw and gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles whitening. So that was it. Ada was bothering Helena yet again. Keeping his eyes on the road, he responded with a hard and rough, "Why are you doing this?"

Helena blinked. "Doing what? It's just a question."

"No." Leon's tone was stern, angry. "You're prodding. Look, Helena, my personal life is my business, No one else's. It has always been something that has been questioned for years by the people closest to me. Quite frankly I've grown sick of it and I sure as hell don't need it from you. We've been through this. You know I love Ada and nothing is ever going to change that."

Helena said nothing. What could she say? She shook her head slightly and fought back tears as her heart sank. Not only had she just been chastised but she had managed to anger the man she cared for the most. She sighed inwardly. Why couldn't she just leave it alone? With a deep breath, she forced her feelings down.

The pair reacted to a sudden chime, both reaching for their phones at the same time. Helena was a bit surprised to see it was her mobile device going off. It was seldom when she received any calls or messages. She tapped the screen, placing the call on speaker, and spoke. "Yes?"

"Hey Helena, its Richard" a deep husky voice rang. Leon raised a brow but said nothing. "Richard…?" Helena said as she attempted to recall the name. "We spent the night together two weeks ago" Richard said. Helena nodded as the memory came back. "Oh right. Richard. Hi."

A chuckle came from the other end. "Glad you remember me. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to get together again." Helena smiled and chuckled, "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"Not at all. When there's something I want, I go for it." Richard laughed. Helena soon joined him.

Leon cleared his throat as a jolt of jealousy and anger rushed through him. The laughter stopped. Richard's voice sounded hesitant as he spoke after a few seconds of silence. "Is there something with you?"

Helena glanced at Leon and swallowed, "Yeah… a friend. How about I get back to you later?"

"Sure. I'll give you a call."

The line was then cut off. Helena cleared her throat as she pocketed the device. "Who was that?" Leon questioned, his voice gruff. Helena was surprised at his tone. "Let's not make a big deal about it. He's just some guy." She gasped as the blond roughly and suddenly drove the vehicle off the road, coming to a quick stop.

Without a word, Leon stepped out and slammed the door shut. His boots crunched on the gravel as he stormed off to the grassy fields. Helena sat dumfounded. What had just happened? She looked to the blond who stood by a tree, leaning against it with an arm resting upon it. He lowered his head onto his arm, looking conflicted, as if struggling with something within himself.

With a sigh, the brunette stepped out of the vehicle and approached him. "What's wrong Leon?" The male looked up to her and sighed. "It's you." Helena flinched in a grimace. Ouch. That was like a slap to the face. She formed a fist and did her best to remain unscathed. "Me? What does that mean?"

Leon shook his head. "It's him." He turned away and looked to the distance, seemingly in his own world. Who was this Richard? What made him so special? Was he the one who stayed up at night while Helena bawled her eyes out? Was he the one risking and sacrificing? Was he the one giving his all to make sure of her well-being, putting her first? No. It was all him. So just who was this guy to come in and take his place?

"Him?" Helena shook her head. His tacit rum behavior was beginning to alarm her. "Leon you're not making sense. Are you… jealous of Richard or something?" Leon looked at her, his eyes narrowing. Jealous? Leon could almost laugh. Ha! "No. I… just don't want you to be a carnal activity. His…"

Helena couldn't help but let out a short humorless laugh. "You and Ada do the exact same thing. Why should I be any different?" The male sighed in frustration. "This isn't about her or me." Helena sighed in exasperation. "Then what is it about because I am really confused."

Leon stepped close to her, towering over her. His eyes bore into hers in a scrutinizing manner, "Us." Helena swallowed the lump in her throat as the two kept eye contact. Before his mind could register his next words, Leon spoke again. "I don't want you sleeping with him or anyone for that matter."

Helena scoffed her eyes wide in disbelief. "Are you being serious right now?" Leon thought over her words and nodded. "I am." Helena shook her head. "You can't tell me what to do. You are not my father, nor my boyfriend. If I want to fuck someone, I will."

She gasped as Leon grabbed her arms and forced her up against the tree. For a moment they stayed perfectly still with only tension in the air. In an instant, Leon's lips were pressed firmly against hers. Helena's first reaction was to freeze up completely, as she felt her heart thump roughly in her chest with the immediate quickening of her pulse. She could only stare with a mixture of shock and stunned vacancy. She then placed a hand on his strong chest and pushed him back. "What are you doing?"

Leon lowered his gaze, his brow furrowing. He shook his head slightly as it all settled in his mind. "I don't know." He blinked as Helena shoved her mouth into his so hard it hurt. He returned the gesture, deepening the kiss with a passionate fire.

This was blissful, bittersweet, yet so good. His tongue nipped at her lips, asking for entrance. Helena complied, her tongue dancing around with his. Their lips, bodies, and hands all moved together in perfect sync and not for a moment separated.

Wanting to feel more of her, Leon ran his hands down her tight body and reached back behind her legs. His strong hands gripped her firm butt as he lifted her up, pinning her against the tree. Helena moaned into his mouth as he began to grind his hips into hers. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her arms snaking around his neck. She pressed her body against his.

Leon drew in a sharp breath at the pleasing swell of her breasts flattening against his chest. It was nostalgic, pure pleasure and rapture. He groaned in frustration as a ringing sounded. Panting heavily, the two broke apart. Helena removed herself from his grasp and stepped back. Flushed and flustered, she watched as he pulled out his phone.

Looking at the screen, a sigh slipped past his lips. It was only a text message from Hunnigan telling him to call her. He pocketed the device and cleared his throat as he looked at the brunette. "We should get going." He turned and walked off with Helena following after.

Back on the road, both agents sat rigid as they stared ahead. Neither was sure of what to make of what had just happened. Both were unsure of what to say, or if anything should be said. As the realization sunk in, it them both like a ton of bricks.

Leon was ashamed he had let his guard down. Ashamed he had let himself get lost in the moment. No matter how good the moment was. It was all spiraling out of control. He was spiraling out of control. He gripped the wheel tightly and kept his eyes on the road.

Helena allowed herself a glance at the male. She was more confused now than ever. What kind of game was Leon trying to play? Why would he kiss her if he had just said he loved Ada? But then again, a kiss did not necessarily mean love. It could have just been an act of lust, a sort of spur of the moment. If that was true, then that kiss meant nothing.

She sighed inwardly. This was so infuriating. She glanced at him one more time. He looked so sexy in the grey form fitting t shirt he wore. She wanted him now more than ever. "You're playing with fire Helena" Deborah's voice echoed in her mind. Helena lowered her gaze. Her sister was right. She was playing with fire and she was going to get burned. She cleared her throat, gaining the blonde's attention. "Are we… going to talk about what happened back there?"

Leon sighed. "What happened back there was just a mistake, a moment of weakness. It never should have happened. I shouldn't have led you on. I'm sorry."

Helena swallowed. "So that's it? Just a mistake? You felt nothing at all?"

"Stop fueling the fire Helena" Deborah said. Helena pushed her to the back of her mind. "No" Leon said. His grip on the wheel tightened more as he heard himself lie through his teeth. He had no other choice. He couldn't bear to hurt Helena. He liked Ada. No, loved. He loved Ada. He had to stick with her. "I don't want things to change between us though."

Helena lowered her gaze to the floor, her nails sinking into her skin as her hands clenched into fists. "They won't. You'll continue to screw around. I'll stay chained to the radiator." Leon grimaced at her words. "Helena."

Helena reached forward and turned on the radio. Leon had grown to learn that was her tactic to drop a subject. He sighed and said nothing else. Helena folded her arms over her chest and stared out the window. She had gotten burned, bad.

XXX- Leon stopped the vehicle in front of the building. "Go on ahead. I'll find a parking space and meet you inside." Helena shook her head. "No, that's alright. I was told it would be quick. You can just wait in the car. Plus, I'm in the hospital so if I hurt myself I think I'll be good." She let out a short chuckle but stopped at the serious look on Leon's face who found no humor in her joke. Helena looked away and stepped out of the truck, shutting the door behind her. She sighed and shook her head as she watched him go.

Things were never going to be the same between, not after that kiss. He may have said it meant nothing, but that wasn't the case for her. It had been so hot and heated. He had to have felt something. She shivered as she remembered his lips against hers. It had felt so good, so perfect. She had completely lost it at how close their bodies had been and when his hands had gripped her butt. She groaned. Things were definitely going to complicate from here on. It seemed they might even take a turn for the worst. With another sigh, the brunette turned and entered the building.

Leon sighed as he shut the engine off and hit the wheel in frustration. His mind was in the gutter. He couldn't stop thinking about that heated kiss; her soft plump lips against his. The way her breasts felt against his chest. How firm and tight her butt had been. Those long legs wrapped around him. He groaned and shook his head.

What was wrong with him? This wasn't like him. This wasn't right. This was Helena. He should not be thinking such thoughts, behaving in such ways. But just the thought of another man touching her sent him over the edge. He had never been filled with such jealousy before. It was intense. Something had overcome him. Something he had no control over. It had been impulse, instinct, Just a lustrous act of passion. An act he wanted to repeat.

He sighed as his phone rang once again. He took a deep breath as he composed himself, clearing his throat as he took the call. "Kennedy."

"Agent Kennedy."

Leon knew this voice well. It belonged to the current head of the DSO, Liam Davis.

"Director Davis."

"We have a new assignment for you. You will receive a briefing at 0900 hours tomorrow."

Leon nodded, "Understood sir." He sighed upon hanging up. Another mission. He would normally never think twice about them, but now with his preoccupied mind, it was going to be a bit difficult. But perhaps some time away would serve him good. Help him get his mind straight. A sudden thought entered his mind. What about Helena? He couldn't simply pack up and leave. But he also couldn't neglect his job.

He looked to the device in hand as it rang yet again. He groaned in frustration, having half a mind to toss it out the window. Taking a deep breath, he answered. "Kennedy."

"You sound like you have a lot on your mind."

Leon couldn't help but smirk. "You always did know me better than I knew myself at times."

Hunnigan chuckled softly. "I did." A silence lapsed between them as the two shared a moment of reminiscence of their past relationship. Soon after, Hunnigan cleared her throat. "I have news on your mystery number."

"Do tell" Leon said. The FOS agent spoke. "The number was traced to a Thomas Lexington, a multi billionaire and CEO to NECON." Leon raised a brow in question, "NECON?"

"It's a pharmaceutical company that makes insulin for diabetes" Hunnigan replied. "Anyway, his records show no activity or connection towards Helena or bioterrorism. This guy is clean. Peculiar, I know."

Leon rubbed his chin as he took in the information, his mind making attempts to piece it together, "A set up?"

"Possibly. That's all the information we have so far."

Leon nodded, "Whoever is behind this had to have known Helena's personal information."

"I know. I'll let you know as soon as we find out more."

"Alright."

The line was soon disconnected. The blond rubbed his temples, willing a headache away. At least there had been some progress. Hearing the passenger door open, he looked to see Helena entering and sliding in. She settled on the seat and buckled herself in. "Want to get some lunch?"

Leon glanced down to her wrists, seeing them stitch and bandage free; only a scar was visible on her clear skin. He nodded and started the ignition. "Sure. Did everything go okay?" The car screeched as it pulled out of the parking lot.

Helena nodded, "Yeah. I met my therapist. Turns out he's an old friend of mine from college. He wants to get together tomorrow and start our session." Leon nodded and swallowed the forming lump in his throat. Why did it have to be a man? "Alright. You can use my car. I'll be leaving again on a mission."

Helena perked at the news. "Oh? Where to?" Leon chuckled softly. "That's confidential. Plus, I haven't been briefed yet. I'm sure I won't be gone for more than a couple of days. Will you be okay on your own?"

Helena nodded. "Yes. I won't be entirely alone you know. Everything will be fine." She took his hand in hers. "Just be careful." Leon intertwined their fingers, "Always." The mere touch from the other sent pleasuring chills down the others spine. Things were really never going to be same.

**How was that for tension huh? Like? No like? Leave feedback and let me know!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Fix You

**Here's hoping this chapter makes up for my lack of posting. Had some trouble putting it together. I'd like to take a moment to thank my fellow readers who took the time to review if I haven't already. It really means a lot to me. Your reviews give me hope, happiness, and inspiration. As for the rest of you readers out there, won't you take one minute to leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story? I'd really like to know if you like it or hate it. If you think the characters are too OOC. Just really give me your thoughts and opinions. This was originally going to be one whole chapter but I realized it was going to be way too long, so I decided to split them up into parts. Not sure how many parts exactly. A warning though, it may get a little offensive so I apologize to anyone in advance! Sorry it's short, its just to get things started.**

~Chapter 9

A woman's pained screams filled the dark atmosphere, her cries and pleas drowned by raucous laughter. A young man stood over her with a bloody bat in his hands. The woman whimpered and cowered beneath him, pleading in her native language to be spared.

The man laughed and mocked her. "Speak American!" he shouted, frightening her more. The boy looked about the age of eighteen. His skin was pale, clearly indicating he was Caucasian. His hair was red, short, and shaggy. His eyes were a bright blue and shined with pure cynicism and hatred.

"I'm sick of you dirty Mexicans crossing into our land, taking our jobs and money! Why can't you stinking beaners stay in your own land?" He lifted the bat over his head and brought it down over the woman's skull with strong heavy blows.

As Leon watched the sight before him, he cringed in repulse, but on the surface he kept a straight face. The video stopped suddenly as the lights switched on. Silence filled the room. The blond glanced to the young woman sitting across him. She was attractive. Her skin was fair in color. She was slim, slender. Her dark hair was pulled back in a bun. Her green eyes once shined with enthusiasm, but now all they reflected was disgust and anger. Her name was Cassandra James. Feeling the male's gaze on her she turned to him, her pink glossy lips formed the smallest smile before it disappeared all too quickly.

The two then turned their attention to Liam Davis as he moved to stand at the head of the table the two occupied. The man was sharp featured and handsome for his old age. He was tall and brawny. His pale skin wrinkled with age. His greying hair was well groomed and slicked back as he took great pride in his appearance and dressed sharply. His blue eyes and bold voice carried years of wisdom. He cleared his throat and spoke. "The Resistance… that is what they call themselves."

Leon allowed a small scoff past his lips, "Not very original." Davis and James glanced toward him, sharing his amusement. Davis nodded and continued. "This group is your new assignment agents Kennedy and James."

"What's the objective?" Leon questioned as he skimmed through the brutal pictures on file of the latest victims. He closed the file and slid it across the table. Cassandra took it and opened it, their attention still on the director.

"All of the victims have been Mexicans who have illegally crossed the border. They are captured, tortured and murdered. Our Intel believes they are also being used as test subjects."

"Is it known which virus?" Cassandra questioned. Davis shook his head. "We need you to infiltrate the Resistance, find out which virus is being used and put a stop to it all." He glanced to each agent, nodding as he spoke. "You both leave at noon. That gives you each three hours to pack up. Good luck to you both."

XXX- Sonora Desert, Nogales, Arizona

Leon wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed deeply. The air was extremely hot and humid. The heat was intense, suffocating. He took a drink of his cold water from his canteen and glanced to his partner who stood a few feet away. Somehow, she seemed to be keeping cool, as if the heat had no effect on her. It was not much of a mystery how; the woman wore a pair of short jeans shorts and a form fitting muscle shirt. Having been ordered to dress casually for heating temperatures, Leon had gone with a simple tight wife beater and faded jeans.

The two agents stood in the middle of a scorching desert, awaiting the arrival of one of the Resistance members. At midday, the sun was at its highest peak, blazing out its rays. Leon looked around, seeing nothing but miles of desert. "Are you sure this is the right spot?"

Cassandra glanced down to her PDA, "Yep. This is it. He must be running late." The male sighed again and slid his hands into his pockets, his left hand brushing something cool. Curious, he pulled out the mysterious item and smiled, his mind playing back the pleasing memory.

Helena watched from the bed as Leon gathered his gear for the mission. He stood before her shirtless, wearing only a pair of faded jeans. With the belt undone, the jeans hung low. After slipping a handgun into the black bag on the bed, he moved to the dresser, the buckle of the belt rattling as he walked. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he questioned.

He took hold of a clean white wife beater and walked back to the bed. Helena chuckled and crawled to the edge of the mattress, pushing the bag aside. She knelt upright and placed her hands on his chest. "I'll be fine. Stop worrying."

Leon rested his hands on her waist instinctively. "I can't help it." He pressed his forehead against hers.

Helena pursed her lips as she took a moment to think. She then reached up to her neck and removed her most prized possession. "Here" she said as she placed the necklace in the male's hand. Leon looked down to the small blue crystallized circle and shook his head. "No Helena, I can't-" He stopped in mind sentence as the brunette pressed a finger to his lips. She smiled. "You can give it back when you return."

The male chuckled softly, his lips pulling back in a smile. He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise" Helena said. She looked up at him and smiled that beautiful smile Leon had found himself growing to love.

Leon blinked as a voice brought him out of his reverie. He looked up at Cassandra who looked back at him with a smirk. "It that your girlfriend's?" The blond cleared his throat and pocketed the necklace, shaking his head slightly. "She's very special to me but she's not my girlfriend."

Cassandra raised a brow slightly and hummed softly. The male let out a short outtake of breath as she reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. She spoke before he could voice his disapproval. "Wear it. It shows that she really is special to you. It'll be meaningful to you both." She offered a smile. "You'll see what I mean."

Without a word Leon took the necklace from her and slipped it on. As soon as it touched his skin, he somehow felt closer to Helena, almost as if she were actually there with him.

"If there is one thing women want, it's to be shown they're cared for, thought of. You wearing her necklace does just that."

Leon nodded, "Thanks." Cassandra waved her hand in a dismissive manner. Silence lapsed over them soon after. Occasionally, Cassandra glanced at the male as she gathered up the courage to ask the question in mind. "So why aren't you with her?"

Leon glanced at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. Cassandra continued, "I don't mean to pry, and I know it's none of my business-"

"You're right" Leon interjected, "It's not."

Cassandra scoffed, her face contorting in a scowl. "I'm just trying to make conversation to pass the time. No need to be such an asshole." She folded her arms over her chest and faced the other direction, giving him her back.

Leon sighed, "It's complicated. Alright?"

The female shrugged and checked her PDA as it chimed. She took one glance and sighed in relief. "He's close." The blond wiped his forehead once again. "Good. Not sure if I can handle this heat much longer."

Cassandra chuckled, "I doubt the heat should be our main worry."

"What do you mean?"

The female bit her lip. "Well, I came across some information about this desert. It runs along the Mexican border and is one of the most deadly places on Earth. It is home to more varieties of rattlesnake than anywhere else. There are also numerous tarantula species and thirty six varieties of scorpions."

Leon remained blasé. Compared to his past and the nightmares he had lived through, everything listed sounded like a walk in the park. "Sounds like a cinch."

"I figured someone of your stature would think nothing of it" Cassandra commented. "But there's more. Something you may or may not find interesting."

"Enlighten me" Leon said. The female nodded. "I received an email a few days ago from an anonymous address. In it was a link to a website on mythical creatures and legends. This desert was mentioned. It said the most feared danger out of all potential dangers, is the legendary Chupacabra."

Leon raised a brow, "Chupacabra?" He scoffed, "That's a mouthful."

"It translates to 'Goat sucker'. It's an old folk legend about a bloodsucking monster."

"Let me guess, it feeds on goats."

Cassandra couldn't help but chuckle, "And other animals, even humans. Pretty much anything it could find. The creature stalks its prey, ambushing it, and when least expected it attacks. When it kills it leaves its signature wound, three deep punctures in the flesh, usually in the neck."

Leon chuckled softly. "You don't really believe that, do you? That this creature exists and roams the desert?" Cassandra shrugged, "Why not? Zombies and B.O.W's exist. Why couldn't it be possible for a Chupacabra to exist as well?"

Leon stopped his chuckling, his brows creasing as he became serious in a flash. "Those aren't legends. They were created."

"That's my point exactly." She sighed. "There were theories. One I found quite interesting. According to the source, in Puerto Rico, it was believed the Chupacabra was a product of a genetic experiment by a secret U.S agency. It was said the creature escaped when the government laboratory at El Yunque Mountain was damaged during a severe storm in the early 1990's."

Leon said nothing at first as he took in the information. "Is this source of yours reliable?" Cassandra shook her head in a much distressed manner. "I don't know." The blond nodded and looked off into the distance. He then suddenly reached into his pocket as he felt the vibration of his PDA. He pulled it out and accepted the call, "Hey Hunnigan."

Ingrid stared back at him with a small smile. "How are you holding up?"

"Bad question Hunnigan."

Hunnigan chuckled softly. "Sorry to hear that. Hello Cassandra." Leon looked back to see his female companion standing behind him, looking at the screen. Cassandra smiled. Leon turned back to the screen. "Hunnigan, do you know anything about Chupacabras?"

The FOS agent raised a brow, "Chupacabras? No. Why?" The blond handed his PDA to Cassandra who took it and walked off a short distance to explain.

Leon sighed, unsure of what to make of the information, if he could call it that. It all sounded like Umbrella, course that was just a theory. As was everything Cassandra had said. They needed evidence, hard evidence. Otherwise the theories would remain theories.

He turned to the female as she returned the device. "I'll look into it. Take care you two" Hunnigan said. Leon nodded, "Got it, over and out."

The screen blackened and the device was pocketed. Leon looked to his companion to speak but stopped as the sound of an engine caught his attention. The two turned to see a white, older model of a Ford- 150 pick-up truck approaching.

"This must be our contact" the blond spoke. Cassandra nodded, "Time to put our game faces on." Leon reached to the necklace and gave it a quick squeeze, "Right."

XXX- The dark musky bar smelt and tasted of cheap beer and cigarette smoke. Helena looked around, seeing a group of bikers, bitter drunks, and lonesome males and females. She couldn't feel more at home as she realized this is exactly what she wanted at the moment.

The thud of the mug on the counter was heavy. Helena sighed and rubbed the top of her head which felt heavy on her frail shoulders. Just an hour ago the therapy session had ended and Helena had left feeling shittier than ever, there was really no other way to put it. She closed her eyes as the trip down memory lane began.

Strong arms were around her, holding her. But they were not the familiar safe arms she knew so well and had grown accustomed to. No. These arms were foreign, strange. It almost felt wrong to be in them.

The deep voice ringing in her ear was unsettling. "You have to accept what happened was not your fault. You did what any other person would do in that predicament."

She shook her head. What did he know? He had no idea what she had been through. The things she had suffered. The things she had seen. He only knew from the file he had been provided with.

The cold tears cascading down her hot face snapped her from her stupor. She quickly wiped said tears away. One mustn't cry over spilt milk. With a deep sigh, Helena took hold of the beer mug in front of her and chugged, refusing to look up as the stool at her side slid back.

As the person took seat, the flirty fruity fragrance hit the brunette like a ton of bricks. Helena placed her mug down and wiped her lips clean. "This is the last place I would expect to see someone as high class as you."

A smirk formed on red glossy lips. "Still drowning in your sorrows I see." The voice was smooth, silky. Helena rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here Ada? What do you want?"

Ada signaled the bartender as she turned in her seat to face the slouched brunette. "I've come to talk." Helena shook her head. "I assume this is about Leon. I have nothing to say to you on the matter."

Ada smiled in amusement. "You are always on his mind. Did you know that?" Helena scoffed but said nothing. She merely drank the last of her beer. Once done, the brunette slammed the empty mug down and reached into her pocket, placing a few loose bills on the counter.

With a small sigh, she stood from the stool and turned to leave. She had only taken a few steps before Ada's voice hindered her.

"I love him as well."

Helena clenched her hands into fists. She gathered her rambling thoughts before speaking. "If you really loved him, you would let him go. It isn't fair for him. He deserves to be happy."

"With you?" Ada probed, albeit it sounded more of an accusing statement than an actual question. The brunette had half a mind to turn around and strike a perfect sucker punch to the woman's throat. Instead, she took a deep calming breath. "No. With or without me. All I want for him is happiness."

Ada's smile of amusement remained. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe he is happy?"

Helena scoffed, "You are a fool if you believe that. You both are."

"Coming from a woman who can't even seem to get herself together."

Helena growled and whipped around, her fist swinging. But before her powerful punch collided with the Asian's beautiful flawless face, it stopped mere inches from striking. The smile on the Asian woman's face grew into a Cheshire grin.

Helena released a shaky breath as she glared into the woman's sadistic eyes. "You don't know me." With that said, the brunette turned and left the bar. Ada chuckled softly and turned to the counter for her drink.

**How was that for tension huh? ****I did my best as Ada. **** Like? No like? Leave feedback and let me know!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Fix You

**Here's hoping this chapter makes up for my lack of posting. I had a little trouble thinking up some stuff for this chapter. Not to mention that I also started working on other scenes for this story. But alas, I have completed yet another chapter.  
**

** I'd like to take a moment to thank my fellow readers who took the time to review if I haven't already. It really means a lot to me. Your reviews give me hope, happiness, and inspiration. As for the rest of you readers out there, won't you take one minute to leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story? I'd really like to know if you like it or hate it. If you think the characters are too OOC. Just really give me your thoughts and opinions. This is the second part. A warning though, it may get a little offensive so I apologize to anyone in advance! I recommend you listen to Prick! Goes the scorpions tale sung by Emilie Autumn to get a bit of feel for a certain part of this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom, or Prick! Goes the scorpion's tale. **

~Chapter 10

The drive down the desert road was bumpy and rough. The sun was still high and temperatures still sizzled. The white ford traveled down the large desert at full speed. Rock n' Roll played through the speakers of the old cramped truck. In the driver's seat was the young man from the video. Occupying the far end of the seat was the blond and in between the two sat the female.

Leon had taken to staring out the window, his thoughts inadvertently drifting to Helena. What could she be doing? Was she alone? Was she alright? Oh how he missed her so. He longed to see her and hold her in his arms. The male shook his head clear and sighed inwardly. Now was not the time to preoccupy his mind. He needed to stay sharp.

Cassandra held her breath as she was forced to endure the awful stench of whiskey and cigarettes reverberating off the young driver. For the past hour the two had taken to casual small talk and for that same hour the poor woman had had to have faux interest. "How long have you been in the Resistance?" Cassandra queried.

The man, whom had called himself Buck, flashed a crooked smile. The female fought back a gag at the rotting teeth. "All my life" he responded. He placed a hand on her knee; his skin was rough and clammy against the smoothness of the female's skin. He gave a wink as he slid said hand up the woman's thigh.

Leon turned his attention to the two as he felt the female agent tense up. He looked to see the action and frowned in disapproval. He cleared his throat, sending a glare the man's way. Buck instantly removed his hand and placed it back on the steering wheel. The blond turned his body to face the two. "Are we almost to headquarters?" he questioned.

Buck kept his eyes on the road. "Not yet. We're meeting with some coyotes on our payroll to pick up some merchandise coming in today." Leon raised a brow, "You pay smugglers to bring people across the border? I thought you did that on your own." Buck scoffed, "Heck no! Why do the dirty work yourself when you can pay some poor fool to do it for you?" Leon nodded at the answer then continued his interrogation. "How do you manage to get them through customs undetected?"

Buck grinned. "Easy. We have a mutual agreement with Customs." Cassandra spoke, "Mutual agreement?" She cringed and shuddered in disgust as the man spit out the window. It was revolting when men did that. "As long as we pay customs they won't give us any trouble." With a prideful smile, Buck laughed.

Leon narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose. As much as he disliked this man he could not hate him. All he could feel for him was pity. The poor boy never had a chance. Having been born and raised in a hateful environment, taught to hate any other race but his, he simply did not know any better. It was quite sad really.

The laughter soon died down to a mere chuckle which then turned into a sigh. Buck soon settled and looked to the two new members. These folk sure were different than what he was used to. "So, how'd you two get involved with us?" He looked to Cassandra, raising a brow.

Cassandra looked to Leon then back to Buck. It seemed now was the time to recite the back stories they each had been given and she was to go first. Clearing her throat, the female shifted in her seat and began once comfortable. "I use to work Border Patrol a couple of years ago." She frowned, as if remembering brought great displeasure.

"We would catch ten to fifteen Mexicans a day. I hated that we had to let them go, knowing all too well they would simply return with more of them the next day. Every day they would scatter like cockroaches through the desert and I was forced to play a game of cat and mouse, chasing them around. It was like a joke to them, a game." She released a small angry growl. "They made me feel like my job was worthless, like I was worthless, just wasting my time." She sighed deeply. "Eventually I grew tired of being made a mockery of and grew to resent my job so one day I just up and quit; Figured if I wanted to rid the world of Mexicans, joining the Resistance was the best way to do it."

Buck scoffed and shook his head, "The scum. The nerve they have. They think they have every right to sneak into our country and start a life here. You did the right thing in joining Rose." Cassandra nodded and remained silent. If she had spoken, her mouth would have gotten the best of her. As a professional, she knew she had to keep quiet, hold back, and finish the job no matter how uncomfortable and unmoral it was.

Buck gave another crooked smile then looked to Leon. "What about you Jack? What's your story?" Leon cleared his throat as he rehearsed the story he had memorized one last time. It was during times like these where he was thankful for his drama days during high school.

With a pained and displeasured look, he began his tale. "I came from an all American rich family. My father owned a very successful construction company." He paused to reel the male in and sighed softly. "I was raised by my nanny Maria. We treated her well, made her part of the family. I thought she was a good honest woman."

He formed his hands into fists. "One day, unexpectedly, she went to the authorities claiming she had been forced into slave labor." He scoffed. "She even had the audacity to claim my father had raped her." He shook his head, anger rising in his voice. "My father's reputation was ruined. No one would hire him and we eventually lost everything. And it was all because of her. That woman betrayed us and she got off easy. I had to get revenge." His body shook. "Standing over her body, covered in her blood, I realized something… Killing her wasn't enough. Just knowing that there are others out there in the world just like her… they all needed to be punished."

Buck nodded in agreement. "I hear you man. The world needs to be cleansed of those scums, those vermin; Every last one of them. Minorities are ruining this country. This country used to be great, but now it's nothing but a joke. The USA needs to go back to the way it used to be, just us white folk."

Leon clenched his jaw and forced back the need, the desire, to reach over and pound this man's skull in. But, much like Cassandra, he was a professional. Even if he had to go against his morals, he had a job to finish. He took a breath and reached to the necklace, giving it another squeeze.

"Alright" Buck spoke. "See that truck up ahead, those are the coyotes." Leon and Cassandra stirred, seeing a red truck of the same model as the one they currently rode in parked a few hundred yards away.

The two agents nodded and sat back. Within minutes, the truck came to a sudden stop. Buck shifted the gear into park and stepped off with a sigh. He walked to the front of the vehicle and waited.

From the red truck, two men stepped out. One glance was all the agents needed to know the two smugglers were of high class. They both wore rich extravagant western clothing, cowboy hats, and boots. It was clear they lived the high life, without a care in the world.

Leon shook his head. "How could they do this to their own people, and all for money? It's sickening." Cassandra nodded in agreement. "Greed is such an ugly thing." The two sat in silence as they watched Buck converse with the oldest of the two men.

The blond cleared his throat, gaining the female's attention. He looked at her with a stern look on his face. "Stay in the truck." Without waiting for a response, he opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him. His footsteps on the dirt gained the attention of the three men.

Leon bobbed his head in greeting as he approached and moved to stand behind Buck, his role being Buck's right hand man. The two smugglers returned the gesture then turned their attention back to Buck. The older man, who looked no older than forty, spat on the ground, then spoke in his Spanish native tongue, "Where is the money?"

Buck grinned and folded his arms over his chest, speaking in the same tongue with a slight accent. "You'll get your money once I get the merchandise." The man turned to his young partner and nodded.

The youngster, appearing to be at least sixteen, looked at Leon and gestured with his hand for him to follow. Leon exhaled softly and followed, heading straight to the back of the red truck. He raised a brow upon seeing a blue plastic cover over the bed of the vehicle.

The boy grasped the cover and pulled it off in one swift movement. The blonde's eyes widened upon coming to the sight of several men, women, and children all huddled together, stashed away. They all looked exhausted and frightened. The elders of the bunch looked to be on the brink of death.

What had happened to these people? How long had they been under the cover? How long had they been without food or water? It must have been blazing underneath that cover. Leon gritted his teeth in anger. These people could have died from dehydration or possibly heat exposure and no one seemed to care. What was wrong with this picture?

The young smuggler hit the side of the truck as he began to bark out orders. "Come on, move it! Everybody off! Let's go!" The exhausted Mexicans all slowly stood, some with a struggle. Groans and moans rumbled in their throats and slipped past their lips as they slowly climbed out of the truck.

With no patience, the boy took hold of a few people and pulled them out roughly, uncaring of their well-being. Grunts of pain were heard as they hit the hot desert ground. Keeping a straight face, Leon followed the lead in pulling them out, albeit he in a much gentle manner.

Deep remorse filled the blond. These poor people had traveled a long way from home in hopes of finding a better future, and knowing what lay ahead for them hurt the male greatly. As much as he wanted to set things right, he knew he could not. The time to take action was not right.

Having been avoiding eye contact, Leon looked up as he felt a hand clamp around his wrist. An older woman looked upon him, her brown eyes filled with terror. "Please" She spoke in rough English. "Help us." Leon directed his gaze and said nothing. This was eating at his soul and conscience much more than he thought.

The woman suddenly cried out as she toppled to the ground from the force of the strong push she had received from the smuggler. "Move!" he vociferated. He spat, as if reminding them that they were nothing. They were the dirt under his boots, something to step on. The flock of people moved past the fallen woman, neither person neither saying a thing nor even sparing a glance.

Leon bent down and helped the woman up, pulling her by her arm. He looked up as the boy directed his call to him. "Come on white boy, let's go!" Understanding the tone and gesture but not what was said, the blond sighed deeply, forcing back a grumble. He followed the herded Mexicans to the back of Buck's truck and began to load them onto it. The boy left the man alone and joined his elder companion once again.

"Fifteen Mexicans as promised" the older smuggler spoke, watching as the people were loaded onto the vehicle. "Where's my money?" Buck chuckled, "You greedy bastards. That's all I ever hear from you. Where's my money? You people make me sick. I'll get your damn money."

He turned and walked back to the truck. Cassandra watched as Buck opened the door and reached underneath the seat. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of a Remington 870 shotgun. "What are you doing?" she queried.

Buck grinned, "Just giving these no good beaners what's coming to them." He winked and cocked the gun, pumping it. Without warning, he turned the weapon on the two smugglers, firing off two shots.

Cassandra jumped at the loud noise. She then screamed from the unexpected and sudden bang behind her. She turned to see Leon, who had immediately reacted to the gunshots, standing at the door. "You alright?" he spoke. Deep concern was etched on his face. Cassandra released a breath and nodded.

Leon nodded and moved, "Buck!" He stopped as he came to the sight of the young male rummaging through the pockets of the two bodies. He sighed. "What happened?" Buck smiled as he glanced up at the blond. "I just got tired of looking at their ugly faces."

He chuckled as he stuffed the cash he had found into the pocket of his overalls. "Relax. We'll have two new smugglers by tomorrow morning." With a grunt, he stood from his kneeling position. "Let's get going. Pops is anxious to meet ya." He turned and walked off, back toward the truck.

Leon looked to the bodies and sighed deeply. Both had been shot and had their heads practically blown off, only chunks remained. He could have saved them. His cover would probably have been blown and the mission sabotaged, but at least two lives would have been saved, no matter if they did not deserve it. A life is a life.

Leon looked to the sky. Undercover work was no walk in the park. It was hard, but if sacrificing a few lives meant saving more, then it was something that had to be done.

XXX~ Chris knocked on the door to Helena's apartment, announcing his arrival. It was dark out, the sun having set hours ago. The sounds coming from inside the apartment were loud and muffled, so Chris merely let himself in.

"Helena?" he called. The lights were on and music played, but the brunette was nowhere in sight. Chris scanned the area, alarmed. Stepping in more, he turned at the distinct sound of a growl, his eyes settling on a grey Alaskan malamute puppy. With a small yippy bark, the puppy hopped off the couch and charged, latching onto the male's pants. Chris raised a brow as he watched the small fluffy pup pull on the material with a growl.

Helena stepped from the kitchen, a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand. She blinked upon seeing the large man. "Chris?" The soldier turned at the sound of his name. "What are you doing here?" the brunette inquired.

Chris bent down and picked up the puppy. He looked to the woman and frowned. "I got your message." Helena tilted her head slightly, "Message?" Thinking back, she nodded as recognition overcame, "Right." She _had_ sent him a message, hours ago after her encounter with Ada.

Chris cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for not responding. Piers collapsed during field training." Helena frowned in worry, "Is he okay?"

"Doctors are still checking his progress but he should be okay." His eyes drifted to the bottle, brows furrowing in disapproval, "You've been drinking." Helena lowered her gaze, "Not since this afternoon."

Before Chris could respond, a tall lanky man emerged from the hallway. His skin was fair, his features sharp. His dark bangs fell to the side of his face as the majority of his hair was parted and swept up to the right. The man was young and stunning. He approached the brunette, placing a hand on her arm.

"Helena-" he started but stopped upon seeing Chris. "Oh. Hello." Helena shook her head, apologizing. "I'm sorry, uh, Chris this is Malcolm. He's my-" The man introduced as Malcolm nudged her aside and stepped forward, his hand outstretched. "Malcolm Emerson. I'm her therapist."

Having caught sight of the action, Chris creased his brows and took hold of the man's hand roughly, tightening his hold and crushing his hand slightly. "Why would a therapist see a patient off the clock?" Malcolm winced and retracted his hand, shaking it slightly. "Well, Helena called me, said she needed someone to talk to a.s.a.p. So here I am." He looked the soldier from head to toe and back, raising an eyebrow in a judgmental manner. "I see you met Nanook."

Chris looked down to the puppy who had taken it upon himself to chew on the man's large fingers. "Yeah" he said in a gruff voice. Malcolm turned back to Helena. "Well, I should get going." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Helena nodded, "Alright." Chris shook his head in disapproval as the two walked past him and toward the door. He made way to the living room and sat down, placing the pup in his lap. Nanook growled and gnawed more, his teeth barely pinching his skin.

The male chuckled softly, "You're kind of cute." He looked up as Helena sat down beside him. "Want some wine?" she offered. He nodded. "I could use some." Helena took the bottle and began to pour the liquid into the two glasses. "So, when did you get a dog?" he inquired.

Helena placed the bottle back on the coffee table. "An old woman gave him to me earlier, said she couldn't take care of him anymore." She took hold of her glass and lifted her legs onto the sofa, leaning back into the cushion. "So how are you Chris?"

Chris placed the pup down on the carpet and took his glass, sipping it. "Never mind me. More importantly, how are you? Your message said you had a confrontation with Ada. What happened?" Helena sighed and took a long sip, pushing down feelings of anger and resentment. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just say there was a confrontation but nothing too drastic."

Chris leaned forward placed his glass of wine on the table, "Alright. But are you okay now?" Helena smiled and ran a hand through the male's soft brown hair once he had settled back into the sofa. "I'm fine." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

At the close proximity, heat resonated between the two. Helena looked into the males eyes with lust and in sudden act she pressed her lips against his, a small moan leaving her throat. She placed her glass on the table as she settled herself over the large male's lap, slowly grinding her hips into his groin, awakening the flaccid member.

Chris released a moan as the warm sensation caused all rational thought to disperse. He slipped his large hands into Helena's shirt, roaming and feeling the soft smooth skin. The grinding continued as the touching began to intensify. Helena's hands were wandering the male's chest while his were making its way up her back.

Chris snapped his eyes open as reason struck. Turning his head away, he broke the kiss. "Wait, Helena. This isn't right. Remember what happened last time." Helena stopped her actions, looking down at the male, her brows furrowed.

What was she doing? The realization of the mistake that had almost occurred again stopped the woman cold. "You're right." She removed herself from the male's lap and sat down on the sofa. "I'm sorry." Chris took her hand. "It's alright. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind doing it again but it wouldn't be right. You and I are friends, nothing else. And I couldn't do that to Piers."

Helena nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry. I guess I just needed to feel the weight of a man on me." She directed her gaze away in embarrassment and shame. Chris gently squeezed her hand, showing her she had nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. "I know it's not easy being sex deprived."

Helena gave a small smile and chuckled softly, "No. It's not." The two directed their gaze down as they heard a soft bark. Nanook pulled on Chris' pant leg once again. "He must really hate these pants" the soldier said. Helena laughed at his comment and picked up the pup. "It would seem so."

She lapsed into silence as she pet her new companion, listening to the music currently playing on the stereo. A dark tune began and was followed by a woman's soulful sullen voice.

_Black, black is love's potion_

_We drink; we drink from its wells_

_And in their name, let's drink to true love_

_For a toad and a scorpion fell…_

"The Scorpion and the Frog" Chris spoke as he listened to the depressing tune. Helena nodded, "It was one of Deborah's favorites." She took hold of her glass and sipped at the wine, giving a small sigh of satisfaction. "I can't help but think of Leon and Ada with this song."

Chris raised a brow and reached for his wine. "Enlighten me." Helena sighed, her fingers scratching behind the pup's ears. Nanook gave a small happy whimper, his puffy tail wagging fast. "Well, it's in the scorpion's nature to kill. It's irrepressible, no matter the consequences."

The male nodded, understanding. Ada was the scorpion and Leon was the frog. "You think their relationship is going to kill them." Helena shook her head. "More like, Ada is going to kill Leon."

"The man's devoted to her" Chris stated. Helena sighed. "Devotion isn't love. Ada is bad for him." She took another sip of her wine. "I probably sound like an obsessed jealous moron." Chris stared ahead as he listened to the lyrics.

_She pondered if his love was poison_

_But he pricked her so gently she swooned_

_His words were like wine as their fates intertwined_

_Prick, prick, prick! Goes the scorpion's tail._

"No. You're making a lot of sense actually. Ada's become his fixation. He's obsessed with her, has been all this time. And one's obsession can be fatal… Ada's stinger has pricked him one too many times."

"I just wish he could wake up and see what's standing in front of him."

"You mean you?"

Helena chuckled. That had been the second time that day she had heard that phrase. She took a moment to ponder. Did she really mean herself? Did she really want him to see her? Or would anyone other than Ada suffice?

The brunette sighed yet again, her shoulders slumping. "I won't lie. I do wish that he would see me. But if he doesn't, that's fine. I want him to be happy and if it's not with me then so be it. I know that as long as he continues this charade with Ada he will never be truly happy, and that hurts me more than anything."

"Leon made his decision. It's not up to you to save him. He has to save himself."

Helena looked down to Nanook and continued to pet him. "Sometimes even the best of us need a little help."

"Maybe you're right" Chris said as he let her words sink in. "Maybe you're right." The male looked off to the distance as his mind thought up a plan.

**Like? No like? Leave feedback and let me know!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Fix You

**So so so sorry for not uploading soon. I had the worst trouble writing this chapter down, probably because my writing skills aren't great. Well anyway, after a hard struggle I managed to come up with this. Its not the best, since I'm not very good at writing action scenes but I did try. ********Sorry it's short but I had to cut it in half. **The final part shall be uploaded soon. I'd like to take a moment to thank my fellow readers who took the time to review if I haven't already. It really means a lot to me. Your reviews give me hope, happiness, and inspiration. As for the rest of you readers out there, won't you take one minute to leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story?  


~Chapter 11

The double doors to the grand luxurious office of the fourth floor of the Resistance Headquarters slid open, a young and quite weary man stepping in. "Welcome back son" a bold voice spoke. Said voice belonged to Terrance Thomas, leader and creator of the Resistance.

He was tall, stocky; his built large, corresponding well with his strong sharp features. His looming appearance gave off a menacing aura and for it he was feared, respected. His red hair was slicked back making him look all the more professional with the dark fine Italian tailored suit he wore. His blue eyes shined with pride, cynicism, and hatred; much like Buck who stood behind him, waiting.

Watching the many screens of the security cameras, the man's gaze landed on his soldiers herding in the cattle of Mexicans. The next screen showed the two new members, standing aside and watching. "I trust everything went well" he spoke.

Buck gulped, "Uh… well… we got the cargo but… we may need new smugglers." A sigh was heard. "Must we go through this again Buck?" Terrance turned in his seat, now facing his anxious son. "You cannot keep killing our workers simply because you feel like it."

The young man stepped back. "I-It wasn't my fault! It was self-defense!" Terrance closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Of course." He shook his head, his mind pondering questions on where he had gone wrong with his son. "Fine" he sighed. "What of our new members?"

Buck turned his gaze onto the screens, eyes landing on the image of Rose. "I don't see anything wrong with them." Terrance nodded, knowing all he needed to know. Like his decisions, Buck's judgment of character was terrible which led to the conclusion of whomever he came to trust or become smitten with were no good.

Screams and gunfire sounded. Terrance turned to the screens, a cynical grin forming on his lips as he watched the bodies of the useless oxen fall to the floor. "Well, you know what to do. Get to it." Buck nodded, "What about Jack and Rose?"

Terrance's gaze landed on the woman. "Send the woman to me. Keep the blond with you." Buck frowned but nodded nonetheless. "Sure thing pops." He turned and left the office, entering the elevator. As the doors closed, a grunt was heard.

XXX- Leon stared, eyes wide in shock, at the five bodies on the floor. The blond shook his head, the cries and screams of the terrorized Mexicans echoing in the back of his mind. How could he have let this happen? How could he have let it get this far? How could he just stand there and watch as those poor people are executed? How? Yes, his job was clear in his mind but where was the humanity in standing back and watching people die?

"There's nothing we can do." Helena's voice echoed in his mind, drowning out everything else. The male looked down to the necklace in hand. Staring at it, it seemed to calm him down and clear his mind, his reason returning. She had said the same thing back in Tall Oaks, during their escape from Ivy University. She had been right then and she was right, now. Returning to his composure, he realized nothing could have been done. If he had revealed himself he most likely without a doubt would have been killed, he and Cassandra; Never to return and see Helena again, or anyone else for that matter. Sadness flooded the man at the thought.

He looked up to his partner as she shook him lightly, "You alright?" She kept a straight face, much like he did, but her eyes were filled with concern. He gave a quick nod, reassuring he was fine. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he made a quick gesture for the female to keep watch.

Making sure to steer clear of the cameras, Leon ducked behind a wall and retrieved his PDA. "What do you got for me Hunnigan?" he spoke in a hushed voice. Hunnigan cleared her throat. "I found something on Chupacabras I thought you might find interesting. In Cuero, Texas, a woman claimed to have killed one. The cadaver was examined by the Texas State University. It was reported to be a coyote deformed by sarcoptic mange."

"Are you saying the creatures are nothing but infected coyotes?" Leon queried. Hunnigan removed her glasses, a small sigh slipping past her lips. "There's really no way in knowing. And even if they were, I doubt sarcoptic mange would turn an animal into a monster. Anyway, what's the protocol on the situation?"

Leon sighed. "We've successfully infiltrated the Resistance. The base is underground. It's how they've been avoiding detection." He looked around. "It's a type of military base. They have heavily armed guards everywhere and I doubt it's just for show."

"I don't like the sound of that. I'll send in the cavalry but it's going to take a couple of hours at least. Leon you can't waste any more time. You need to find out what's going on and get out of there."

"Believe me Hunnigan; I don't plan on staying here any longer than necessary."

"Alright. Keep your communicator on and be careful."

The screen then blackened. With a sigh, Leon pocketed the device. He switched on the communicator and spoke. "Cass, Hunnigan found something."

XXX- Radio static crackled, a confident cocky voice following it, "Alright boys. There are four levels to this base. Target is on the fourth floor. He's most likely heavily guarded so stay alert." The voice paused for a few moments before starting up again, "Sawyer, Draven, Lee, let's wreak havoc."

Screams of tortured souls filled the facility. Restrained bodies writhed in pain. "Now inserting parasite" a feminine voice said.

More screams. More pain. Wriggling and struggling on the waist high steel table was something that was once human. It had a life, friends, and family. But now it was just something, something monstrous. The squirming stopped suddenly. Loud agonized groans replaced the screams.

What was once a basement was now a testing facility for the Resistance scientists, it was their own personal playground. The room was large with high ceilings and sterile fluorescent lighting, much like the entire base. Surrounding the vicinity were sets of the finest equipment and technology available. In the center were several rows of steel tables, each one currently occupied with test subjects. Running along the walls were vats carrying horrifying creatures frozen in metamorphosis, floating in clear bubbly liquid.

On the other side of the room, running along the wall were cages and cages all stacked upon one another, each one holding what was once a coyote. The specimen was now just a hungry ravenous beast.

The heavy creature was the size of a small bear, with leathery greenish-grey skin and sharp quills running down its back. Its face still carried distinct dog like features; a snout and nose. Its forked tongue hung from its razor sharp fanged mouth. The creatures growled, a few pacing in their cage eager to be released and hunt down anything in its path.

At the far end of the room, a gloved hand reached for the lever of the main generator, pulling it down. The sound of whirring filled the room as the electricity died down. A buzzer followed as the control panel to the doors of the cages unlocked, freeing the creatures.

XXX- The sudden power outage stunned the entire first floor. "What's going on?" a soldier questioned. "Powers out" came a response. "Send somebody to fix it!" another voice cried.

The atmospheric air had grown in tension and anxiety, filling the room's occupants. Leon looked around the dark building, feeling himself on edge. "Something's wrong." Cassandra stood at his side.

A sudden explosion knocked the two agents and all near round off their feet and to the floor. Terrorized screams filled the air. The building shook as more explosions followed. Fire roared wildly, consuming all in its path. Rubble and debris covered the vicinity. Survivors ran in panic while others lay sprawled on the floor, unmoving. Gunfire resounded.

Leon groaned and lifted his head, sucking in a quick breath as he took in the chaos. What the hell was going on? He grunted as more explosions were set off. Face down on the floor; the blond forced himself to his knees, ignoring the pain the action brought.

Panting, he reached back into his jeans and retrieved the handgun he had hidden, cocking it. He searched around for his partner, "Cassandra!" His gaze came upon a young Mexican girl, no older than six, kneeling beside the corpse of a man who was no doubt her father. Around her were several other corpses of the captured Mexicans.

The male's heart sunk. He had failed. He had failed to save them. A small gasp escaped his lips upon seeing a large strange creature creeping up behind the girl. Raising his gun quickly, Leon fired three shots, hearing a yelp and whimper.

With a groan, the blond stood and ran to the girl, scooping her up in his arms. Staying low to avoid the gunfire, the male continued his searched for his missing partner. "Cass!" He coughed from the rising smoke. "Cass!"

It was no use. She was gone. He had no choice; he would have to move on without her. Staying here was too risky and dangerous. With reluctance, Leon moved through the battlefield. The objective in mind was to get the girl and him to safety. He pressed himself against the remains of a wall, breathing heavily.

A hand took hold of the male's shoulder and pulled him through an opening of a door which quickly slammed shut. "Cassandra!" Leon exclaimed. The woman smiled as she bolted the door with a piece of wood. "Good to see you're alive." The blond bobbed his head, "Likewise."

The two stood in an empty corridor with only a tread of stairs leading up. The blond looked up with a sigh. "Guess we're going up." He then turned his attention to the young girl in his arms. He set her down on her feet and knelt on one knee, now to her level. "Do you speak English?"

With a sniffle, the girl nodded, "Y-yes." Leon nodded. "What's your name?" The cinnamon skinned girl took hold of her long dark braided hair and twirled the end around her finger, "M-Maria."

"Okay. Maria, my name is Leon. This is Cassandra. We're going to get you out of here, okay?" The male exhaled as Maria flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as she sobbed.

A sorrowful look came across Leon's face as he wrapped an arm around her small frame. "I'm sorry about your daddy." He looked to Cassandra. "See if you can get a hold of Hunnigan."

Cassandra nodded and pressed a finger to the communicator in her ear. "Hunnigan, come in." Static was her only response, "Hunnigan." Moving on her PDA, she sighed as she came up empty handed, "Nothing. Those explosions must have messed up the signal."

Leon sighed deeply, "Alright. We should keep moving." He removed Maria from his grasp, looking at her with determined eyes. "I promise Maria. We're going to get you out of here." The girl sniffled and nodded. She looked to Cassandra and took her outstretched hand. Cassandra smiled warmly. "Come on."

Gun raised, the blond took the lead, heading up the stairs with quick light steps. He glanced back to see his female companions following suite. He turned back and gripped the necklace around his neck. He was going home. There was no way he, Cassandra, nor Maria were going to die, absolutely no way. He was going home.

Reaching the second floor, they came upon a steel door. Signaling the two females to stay back, Leon stepped to the door and gripped the knob. He readied his gun and pushed open the door where darkness greeted.

The three coughed and heaved as an awful stench rose in their nostrils. "Oh, it reeks" Cassandra commented as she followed the blond inside. "Stay close Maria."

Leon froze upon feeling the barrel of a gun pressing against his temple. "Don't move" a voice said. It was confident, cocky, and distinctly familiar. Cassandra raised her gun, aiming in the direction the voice had come from. "Put your gun down!"

A short chuckle was heard, "Think twice sweetheart. You're shooting blind, might accidently shoot your partner." Cassandra narrowed her eyes as the voice continued. "Just put your gun down before you hurt yourself."

"Do it Cassandra" Leon spoke. The female aversely obliged, knowing it was pointless to pursue without a clear shot. "Good" The voice said. "Now-"

A sudden explosion knocked the four individuals off their feet, sending them flying off. Grunts filled the air as one slipped from each pair of lips. Fire crackled, illuminating what was left of the room. Leon sat up, shaking his head to clear his vision. He rubbed his aching head and groaned.

Another groan soon followed as Cassandra slowly lifted herself, revealing Maria underneath her for she had used her body to shield the young girl. She looked up upon hearing her name called. Setting eyes on the blond she gasped. "Leon, you're… bleeding." Leon looked down to himself, confused upon seeing the blood all over. "It's… not my blood."

Maria groaned softly as she opened her eyes, her gaze landing on a severed leg. She screamed and flung herself into Cassandra's arms. Her screams caused the two agents to look around the destroyed room. Among the debris was a disarray of body parts, viscera, and blood. Every corner was covered as if a massive massacre of mutilation had occurred within the walls.

Cassandra held the girl close. "Close your eyes Maria" she whispered. Leon's gaze was directed to another groan a few feet away. The mysterious figure from before was now hunched over, "Sawyer, you bastard. You're having too much fun with the bombs." The male groaned yet again and turned his head aside toward the blonde's direction.

"Jake" Leon breathed out. The mercenary opened his eyes, his scar lifting as a smirk formed on his lips. "Well, it's a small world after all." He stood with a grunt and sighed. Leon followed his example, pulling his companions along. "This is your doing" he said.

"Where are we?" Cassandra spoke. Leon turned his attention to the female. "My guess is what's left of the laboratory, which means…"

"All of the evidence is gone" Cassandra sighed. "Not quite" a voice spoke. The agents turned to see Jake approaching, a restrained man in his clutches. "Buck" Leon said. Buck groaned and panted, his face bruised and bloody, displaying the mercenary's handiwork. He glared at the blond. "Traitor!" he spat. He grunted and turned his head aside as a strong fist collided with his cheek. "Pipe down" Jake said. He gave a smug grin. "So what brings you here hero?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Leon retorted. "You're here to take down the Resistance" Cassandra spoke, her eyes on Jake. Buck growled. "You'll never take us down! The Resistance shall live on! You can all go to hell!" He grunted yet again from another blow to the face. Leon exhaled softly, flexing his hand. "I've wanted to do that for a while." Jake gave another short laugh then turned to Cassandra, "Close."

Maria gasped as her gaze landed on a hunched figure standing atop a piece of rubble, the fire behind it casting an ominous shadow. All that was visible on the figure was the brightness of the red of its eyes. The young girl quivered in fear. It had found them. Two more creatures soon joined, standing behind the first.

Upon hearing snarls, the agents, mercenary, and captive turned their heads to the opening of the wall, setting eyes on the monstrous beings. Jake sighed in exasperation. "Great." The blond raised his gun. "Jake… what's above us?"

The mercenary cocked his gun, taking aim, "Barracks and armory." Leon nodded and glanced back, catching sight of the generator. "Cover me." He turned swiftly and took off in a sprint. The creatures snarled and lunged in attack. Screams from Buck and Maria were drowned out by the barrage of bullets delivered by the female agent and mercenary.

Using his skills of parkour, Leon made his way through the rubble, debris, and miscellaneous obstacles, reaching the generator in a cinch of time. He took hold of the lever and pulled it up, quickly turning to provide cover fire. "Run!" he cried as the machine hummed to life.

While pulling their human cargo along, Jake and Cassandra ran. Leon continued his cover fire. A yelp resonated as one creature went down with only two to go. A ding sounded behind him as the elevator doors slid open.

The first through was Buck and in pursue were the two females, followed by the mercenary who reached back and pulled the blond inside, the doors sliding closed just as the two remaining creatures lunged in attack. Leon sighed deeply in relief.

Heavy breathing and panting filled the small space as the elevator roamed up. Leon ejected the empty clip. "I'm out." Cassandra leaned against the wall, "Me too. What the hell were those things?" Maria whimpered, "C-chupacabra."

Jake huffed, "That's just an urban legend and not a very good one at that." Cassandra glanced to her partner. "It's just like Hunnigan said. They're infected coyotes." Jake huffed again, "I don't know what you were shooting at lady, but those were not coyotes."

"It has to be the virus" Leon spoke. He took hold of Buck and slammed him against the elevator wall, "Talk." Buck grunted and glared at the male. "Fuck you." Jake fired off a single shot to the roof and pressed the hot barrel of the gun to the man's forehead. Cassandra shielded Maria's view. "Don't look sweetie." Maria closed her eyes, whimpering still.

Buck screamed in pain, "Alright! Alright! It's the plaga parasite!" He panted. "M-my father Terrance… h-he bought off some man who had bought it off a woman a couple years ago."

"Where did it come from?" Leon pressed. "Go to hell!" Buck shouted. The blond looked at the mercenary and nodded. Jake fired off two more shots and pressed the barrel once again to the male's skin. Buck screamed louder. "It gets hotter the more shots are fired" Jake said.

"Russia!" Buck cried. He whimpered in pain and panted. "Pops paid millions for it and hired ex Umbrella scientists. The Resistance went global after the success of duplicating the parasite."

"What does that have to do with the Chupacabras?" Cassandra queried. Leon looked at her reflection on the wall. "B.O.W's can be controlled with the parasite if the host injects himself as well. I've seen it before. The coyotes were infected with it and the mutation led to what we saw back there." He turned to Buck. "Where is the plaga?"

Buck shook his head, "I-I don't know. I swear." Jake scoffed, "Pretty smart idea to use existing animals as an urban legend to destroy the world. No one would buy its credibility."

The elevator came to a stop, a ding sounding as its doors slid open. "Move it" Jake said as he pushed the young boy out, following behind him. Cassandra placed the girl down and took her hand as they stepped off. Leon followed suite.

They stopped suddenly as they came upon the center of the dimly lit corridor where a tall bulking figure stood awaiting their arrival. The three shared a look of caution and stiffened as the looming figure turned to face with a large syringe in hand.

Cassandra whipped her head back upon hearing a noise behind her. In the blink of an eye a needle pricked the woman's neck. She released a soft gasp, feeling the effects of the drug immediately, and dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.

Leon gasped, "Cassandra!" He grunted as he felt a sudden prick in his neck. Feeling heavy, the male dropped to his knees, "Maria, run!" He cried as he dropped face first into the ground, the mercenary at his side.

**Like? No like? Leave feedback and let me know!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Fix You

**Final Part coming a little sooner than I thought. I was a little depressed from a review I received and it may reflect a little on this chapter. But after realizing it wouldn't be fair to you readers if I just gave up on this story over one review, I decided to keep going because I owe it to all you readers out there. So here's to you all who have kept me company on this journey. Thank you all who took the time to review. It really means a lot to me. As you know, your reviews give me hope, happiness, and inspiration. And for the rest of you readers out there, won't you take one minute to leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story? Reminder, not very good at action scenes, so bear with me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.**

~Chapter 12

"Mission Control this is Eagle Eye. I got the targets on sight. Agents James and Kennedy appear unharmed, waiting for further instructions." The male on watch kept his hazel eye on the scope of his SR-25 rifle. The static crackle sounded in his ear, a voice following, "Copy that. Stand by and continue to keep sight on targets. Chopper's en route, ETA 20 minutes."

"Roger that."

Stars filled the night sky, glowing brightly like fireflies. The desert air had cooled down to a more tolerable temperature, no longer scorching. Smoke rose from the flames burning wildly in the campfire, the light reflecting onto the faces of the restrained.

Leon groaned softly as he came to, shaking off the drowsiness. Feeling the crisp air, he took a quick look around the desert field to see they had somehow returned to the surface. How long had he been out? In attempts to stand, he grunted upon feeling his hands cuffed behind him. He quickly directed his gaze down upon himself and sighed, his gun and knife were missing. Well this was nothing new. He squirmed in frustration. Why did this always happen?

A sudden groan came from behind him, "Ah! Hey easy there hero, you're hurting me." The blond glanced back, "Jake. You're awake." Jake grunted softly in irritation. "Quit your squirming. I've almost got it."

Leon glanced down to see the young mercenary's hand working a thing piece of metal into the cuffs. "You always carry bobby pins with you?"

"Never know when you're going to need them."

The blond tore his gaze away upon hearing another groan. Cassandra shook her head as she came to. She sighed deeply upon finding herself cuffed. "Well this is just great." The woman and child sat back to back, handcuffed, much like the two males. She looked to her partner, "You alright?"

Before the male could reply, Maria opened her eyes and squirmed, taking quick breaths, panic in her eyes and on her face. Cassandra turned her head back speaking quickly before the girl screamed, "Calm down Maria. Everything's going to be okay. Just close your eyes and focus on my voice." The young girl nodded as she did as told, taking deep calming breaths. She stopped her squirming and settled down. "Good girl. Just keep taking deep breaths" Cassandra soothed.

"So what's the plan hero?" Jake queried. Leon leaned his head back, his body slouching slightly, and looked up to the stars. "Stay alive" he replied. Jake harrumphed, "Nice plan." The blond straightened. "You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, Waste them."

"And how do you suppose we do that? "

"Enough" Cassandra hissed. "We need to work together and figure out what to do here. It's night. We have no back up. Our gear is gone and we have no way of defending ourselves."

"Not to mention we reek of blood" Jake commented. "That's not helping" Cassandra retorted.

Leon sighed. Things were looking quite hopeless. He looked down to the necklace, his words coming back to haunt him. "You always have to have hope." He cleared his throat. "We can't give up. Jake, how's the escape coming?" Jake chortled as a light clink resounded, the cuffs coming loose, "Got it."

Footsteps caused the four to turn their heads. A tall, bulky man with short spiky blond hair, clad in a US Army Soldier's uniform stepped into view, a smug grin on his handsome broad face. "Evening mates" he spoke, his Australian accent thick.

The two males scooted closer to one another, keeping the undone handcuffs from view. Jake scowled, "Sawyer, you greedy bastard. I should have known it was you." The Australian male chuckled. "Oh cry me a river mate." Upon hearing a second set of footsteps, Leon turned his head, his brows furrowing in dislike as he spoke. "Buck."

An unscathed Buck approached and stood before them. "Well, look who's finally awake." A smile of wickedness crept onto his face as he waved around a syringe in a mocking manner. "Lunesta, a little sedative used to treat insomnia. Sucker sure packs a punch don't it?"

Leon narrowed his eyes, his nose wrinkling. "It's been you all along." Buck bowed and chuckled as he straightened out. "Your file did say you were quick. But I don't deserve all the credit. Pops did have a part in this. So when I told him I was taking over, well, you can imagine how surprised he was." His smile grew as he presented the severed head of Terrance Thomas, his face forever frozen in the shock of his son's betrayal.

Maria screamed at the sight while the agents and mercenary glared at the man. Leon spoke, "Your own father. Why?"

Buck dropped the head and kicked it into the fire. "The Resistance needed a change. Conquering the world with zombies just wasn't going to cut it anymore. It's too cliché." He sighed. "I told him we needed to do something different, something bigger, better. But pops only laughed at me. I was too damn stupid to take serious according to him."

He grinned and chuckled, looking afar as pleasing memories flashed in his mind. "And then I met… him… he told me the plaga was capable of so much more than just controlling the undead. He gave me the greatest idea of all time… the usage of urban legends." He looked to the mercenary. "It's just like you said Jake, turning animals into legendary monsters. It's genius."

Jake scoffed, "All of this just because you couldn't deal with your unresolved daddy issues, how pathetic." Buck reached into one of the pockets of his overalls, retrieving the male's handgun. He cocked the weapon and pressed it onto Jake's head. "You're one to talk." He tittered, "Dying by your own gun. How does that sound, hmm?"

Jake's glared deepened as he stared into the eyes of the young man. "Screw you" he replied. Buck grinned as he reached once again into his overalls, pulling out another syringe filled with purple liquid. "This is the only sample left of the plaga. The egg hasn't hatched. This is what you came for, isn't it?" He looked to his new right hand man and tossed the sample. "Hold this Sawyer." Sawyer caught it with ease and slipped the syringe into his pocket.

Cassandra shook her head. "You're crazy. You're fucking crazy." Buck turned to the woman, grinning in amusement. He retrieved the gun and approached her, kneeling down to her level. "Oh am I?" He pressed the barrel of the gun onto her forehead. Maria's whimpers could be heard behind the woman.

"Figures a dirty half Mexican like you would think that." Cassandra said nothing. Her eyes spoke for her, exposing her shock in him knowing the truth. Buck chortled. "Oh yes, I know the truth. Pops did a little research. You've been following us for a while, haven't you? You're here on personal reasons and you had to drag poor agent Kennedy along with you. You make me sick."

Cassandra scowled yet again, spitting in the man's face. Buck flinched from the sudden action and with a sigh, wiped the spit off. The woman grunted from a sudden slap to the face, her head turning from the pure force.

The male stood, tossing the gun aside. "It's time to play a little game of cat and mouse. It's simple. Once you are released, you are to run into the desert and I shall send my pets after you." His eyes began to glow a menacing red as he explained the concept. "It should be easy enough." As he spoke the last word, a horde of Chupacabra's walked up behind him, snarling and growling. The male grinned in a sinister manner. "You shall be the first to witness my power."

A sudden bright light shined down, blinding all. With a groan, Buck shielded his eyes, turning away from the light. Sawyer stumbled back as he too turned away from the light. The hover of a helicopter sounded above them. Taking the opportunity, the once restrained males separated. Jake wasted no time in tackling the blind mercenary to the ground. Leon took hold of the pin and rushed to the females.

A bombardment of bullets rained down on the creatures from the chopper. Yelps and whimpers resounded as the creatures spread about, to no use as each were pierced with bullets. Buck growled, eyes glowing darker, "No!"

A chupacabra launched itself toward the two females, snarling. It let out a yelp as a gunshot echoed, the cadaver of the dead creature dropping to the ground with a hollow thud. Another lunged at the blond, forcing him on his back, snarling as it attempted to rip the male's throat out.

"Leon!" Cassandra cried as she struggled in the restraints. Buck continued his growling, his full attention on killing the blond. The creature atop the male released a yelp as a bullet whizzed into its skull. Leon pushed the cadaver off and moved to his feet. "Hurry" Cassandra panted as he knelt down before them, working on the cuffs.

Buck glared at the blond, seething. A grunt slipped past his lips as a bullet pierced through his forehead, blood and brain matter exiting through the back of his head. His body dropped with a thud. The rain of bullets continued, striking each and every last chupacabra that remained.

Straddling the mercenary, Jake delivered crude but powerful blows to the male's head. "You killed Draven and Lee!" He grunted and stumbled off the grounded mercenary from a sudden head butt brought on by the Australian. Sawyer shook his head and inhaled through his nose as he sat up, "Nothing personal mate. It was just part of the job."

With a grin, Sawyer retrieved his knife from his pocket and rushed toward the male. Jake grunted loudly as the knife pierced his stomach. He took hold of Sawyer's hands and pulled out the blade. With a grunt, he distributed an elbow to the male's face, forcing him back.

Spinning the knife, Jake rammed the blade into the male's chest. Sawyer cried out in pain, eyes wide in shock. Panting, the red head twisted the blade around, earning groans of pain. "Sorry we couldn't have much fun, mate" Jake spoke. "But I wouldn't want to waste any more time on you."

After having the knife pulled out roughly, Sawyer dropped to his knees. With his boot, Jake pushed him back. The Australian mercenary exhaled his final breath. Panting, Jake threw the blade aside and knelt down onto his knee, his hand on his wound. The kill had been quick, not the red head's favorite tactic personally. He usually preferred the fight to last until it seemed no one could win but this one time was his only exception.

He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be alright" he spoke. Leon helped him up. "Are you sure?" Jake nodded. "I've had worse than this. You should get going hero." He panted. Leon looked back to the chopper where Cassandra and Maria waited. He turned back to the mercenary. "Thanks Jake."

Jake placed the sample into the blonde's hand, "Swiped it off the bastard during our small encounter. Let's call it leverage." Leon glanced down the syringe. All of this had occurred because of this. Where was the justice in that? With a sigh, he nodded and turned, walking away. Jake did the same, walking in the opposite direction. Fortunately for him, his quad wasn't far.

Leon climbed up the rope ladder, settling himself in a corner of the chopper. Maria moved to his side, settling her head on his lap. "Thank you." With a small smile, she closed her eyes.

A small smile formed on the male's lips as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Glancing up to Cassandra and the soldier at her side, he bobbed his head. The two returned the smile and action. Leon looked out onto the sky, sighing quietly. It was finally over. He was going home.

XXX- Helena found herself alone with a single spotlight shining down on her, complete and utter darkness surrounding her, giving off an ominous vibe.

She hugged herself and looked around. "Leon? Hello?" She gasped as a sudden noise sounded behind her and whipped around. Leon stood a few feet behind her, dressed entirely in black with his face free of emotion. She let out a sigh of relief. "Leon." Her smile faded as he slowly approached her. "Leon? What's wrong?"

Leon said nothing as he took hold of her throat and pressed her up against a wall that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. "You're a tough little tadpole to love" he said, his voice smooth. Helena blinked, "What?" Leon pressed himself up against her, "Naughty lilies and lures. Oh, I was knocked to the floor." Helena squirmed a bit under him, "Stop."

Leon gave a sly smile and dragged his tongue down her cheek, "Never tasted as sweet a poison as you have. You're an urge that can never be cured." Helena groaned in slight disgust, "Leon, stop." She gasped as he pulled out a large knife and held it up against her throat, "You're a bad little love and you're mine."

Helena's voice quivered, "Leon, please stop." His smile changed to a smirk as he slowly dragged the knife across her throat, careful of cutting her. "So trust me, trust me, darling dear. I'm so sincere. There's no need to tear. Trust me, trust me, honey do…" he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Just like I trust you."

Helena grew more and more frightened. She grunted as she was pushed down to the hard concrete floor. Leon circled her, almost dancing. "Babe, you're a hard game to catch." He placed himself behind her and touched her roughly. "You fight and refuse." He forced her up on her knees. "Oh, you're a wild little brute." He dragged his tongue down her neck making her shudder, "Never tasted as sweet a poison as you have."

Helena struggled and whimpered as he forced her back down. "You know you never can hide." He moved and placed himself a top of her. "You're a bad little love and you're mine." He slid his hand up the short dress she had failed to notice herself wearing. "So trust me, trust me, darling dear." His hand rested on the small of her inner thigh. "I'm so sincere. There's no need to tear. Trust me; trust me, darling do…" he leaned in close once again, "Just like I trust you."

Helena whimpered more as Leon pressed the knife to her throat once again. "So don't cry, crybaby. All dressed in green. How many kisses do you need? One for your tummy." He moved his head down and placed a kiss on her stomach. "One for your cheek." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "One for the devil inside…" he placed his lips on hers, kissing her roughly. Helena groaned then gasped, her eyes widening in pain as she felt his knife slowly pierce her stomach. "Of me…"

Footsteps echoed as a figure in red stepped into the light, standing behind Leon. A Cheshire grin spread across the Asian beauty's lips at the male's handiwork. Leon's smirk was the last thing the brunette saw before slipping into darkness.

Helena jolted up in the bathtub and coughed, water splashing onto the tiled floor from the sudden action. She panted; breathing hard, as her eyes frantically scanned her body in search for any injury. Upon finding none, she sighed deeply in relief and collapsed back into the water, her breathing slowing.

Closing her eyes, she placed her hands over her face and groaned. "What a vivid nightmare." Her voice was muffled by her hands. What a vivid nightmare indeed. Figures she would be the one to dream up something dark and twisted as that. But did it mean anything? Or was it just the result of listening to Deborah's dark and solemn music for the past few hours?

A knock at the door caused the woman to stiffen. Chris's muffled voice spoke, "You alright in there?" What was the man still doing up? It was three in the morning. "I'm fine" the brunette replied. "What are you doing up?" Chris questioned. "Couldn't sleep" Helena replied. "I'll be out in a bit."

"Alright" Chris said. The brunette sighed as she listened to his retreating footsteps. She looked up as she heard laughter. Deborah sat atop the toilet, smiling. Helena sunk into the water, the liquid reaching her chin. "You were right Deb. All along you were right. I think that dream was my mind's way of telling me to back off."

The brunette sighed deeply. "He'll never love me. It's time I face that truth and move on. I should stop being selfish and definitely stop getting angry every time he talks to Ada. He's a grown man. He can talk to whomever he wants." She shrugged. "If he wants to be with her, so be it. I give up."

Helena groaned softly as her chest tightened. This was hurting her and that was exactly what she was tired of, being hurt. "I need to focus on me, on getting better. I'm tired of being a scared frightened little girl. I hate that I've become so needy, dependent. It's not who I am. Things have got to change."

With a nod of determination, the brunette stood up, water trickling down her body, and stepped out of the bathtub. She took hold of a towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself as she exited the bathroom.

She turned at the sound of Chris' voice. "Are you sure you're okay?" Helena nodded, putting on a fake smile. "I'm fine. Just… had an epiphany, I guess you could say." Chris said nothing for a short moment. He merely kept his eyes on her, as if deciphering something. "Your phone went off" He finally spoke. Quite the random thing to say one might think.

The brunette nodded, "Alright." She turned and walked toward her room, closing the door once she entered. Heading straight for the drawer by her bed, she picked up the phone and searched her messages. She had an unread message from Leon where it simply read; _On my way back. Be there in a couple of hours. _

Helena smiled, relief flooding through her. He was coming back, finally. This had been one of the longest days of her life all because of her constant worry over the blond. But now she could rest. Setting the phone down, the woman turned to her bed where the clothes she had worn that day lay.

It was time to get dressed and surprise Leon with her presence at the airport. Simply because she was giving up did not mean she would simply abandon him. "I won't leave him, but I will no longer hold onto that hope of us ever being together."

**This is not the end. Do leave some feedback.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Fix You

**Took a short little break after the last chapter. Had to play RE6 again for a little 'research'. Had a little trouble with this chapter but I got through it, so here ya go. Thank you all who took the time to review. It really means a lot to me. As you know, your reviews give me hope, happiness, and inspiration. And for the rest of you readers out there, won't you take one minute to leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story?  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. If I owned McDonald's I'd be filthy rich.  
**

~Chapter 13

Liam Davis smiled proudly as his two best agents delivered the plaga sample, "Another job well done, you two." The two agents nodded accepting the little praise given. "Thank you sir" they spoke at the same time. Davis looked to each agent, catching the exhaustion on their dirty bloody faces. "Take the rest of the day to yourselves. I expect both of your reports on my desk Monday morning."

"Sir" Cassandra spoke, "What of the girl?" She turned back to the young girl standing behind the two. Davis set his eyes on her. "I am sorry but we'll have to send her back. She is still an illegal." Leon frowned, "Sir, surely there's something that can be done. She's a key witness, we need her."

Pursing his lips, Davis spoke, "On that note. She will have to stay here to give her testimony but I'm afraid after that she will have to return." He looked to the pouting girl and sighed. "I'll see what I can do. Come with me young lady. Let's get you cleaned up." Maria nodded and bid each agent goodbye with a quick hug. The two returned her affection and smiled as they watched her depart with the director.

Leon then looked to his female companion. "Why didn't you tell me?" Cassandra's smile dissipated as she sighed; her lead hanging low and shoulders slumped. "I thought you were just like everyone else, uncaring toward minorities. I know it wasn't fair of me to assume that."

She lifted her head, the slightest hint of a smile on her face. "But it turns out I was wrong. My husband, Jesse, who's a big fan of yours by the way, was right after all." The female chuckled lightly then cleared her throat. "Thank you. Maybe my people will now be at ease, even if it's for a while."

Leon kept a straight face but his eyes otherwise said he appreciated her kind words. "The story you gave me on the chupacabras-" he started.

"I really didn't know. I wasn't lying when I said I had received an email. Sure I knew the legend, but I never thought…" the female trailed off as she searched for the right words. The blond nodded in understanding. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I get it. Take care of yourself." Cassandra smiled, "Likewise."

Once the two agents parted ways, Leon made his way through the grand building, ignoring the shocked looks he received on his bloodied disarrayed state. The chopper that had rescued them had taken them all straight to D.S.O headquarters, allowing no one the chance to freshen up. And now, the male had no choice but to walk through the building covered in sweat, dirt, and dried blood. A shower was long overdue.

Stepping out of the building, the blond shielded his eyes from the six am sunrise. Catching sight of the brunette standing at the edge of the sidewalk with her back turned, the male smiled and approached. "Man, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Helena turned at the familiar voice; her smile however disappeared upon setting eyes on him. "Leon! Wha- are you okay?" Leon looked down to himself and chuckled. "I'm fine." He pulled the woman close, embracing her tightly, and sighed softly.

He had missed her beyond his knowledge of ever missing anyone. Having her here with him, in his arms, was a grand uplifting relief which the male found a bit uncharacteristic of him. He had never been one to become so attached to a person. But it seemed Helena was the exception to this rule. And the warm feeling that came with breaking this rule, he found he liked it, enjoyed it.

Helena broke the embrace and stepped back, her nose wrinkled. "Don't take this the wrong way but… you know being one who cares for you, I feel I should say this… you stink." A wave of relief washed over the male as his heart steadied from the sudden rush of worry that had overcome him. He feared she would say something else, something worse.

A grin crept on his lips as he slung his arm over the brunette's neck, bringing her in close again. Helena squealed and squirmed under his hold. "No! Stop! Let go!" She gagged, making the male chuckle. "Come on Helena, bask in my ambience."

Laughing, the female lightly punched his chest several times. "I'm serious Leon!" The blond released his hold, chuckling more as she lightly shoved him away. "Real mature" she commented. Stepping to the driver's side door of the SUV, Helena shook her head. "You look tired."

Leon opened the passenger's side door. "Tired is an understatement." The brunette chuckled. "Let's head back to my place. You can take a nap there after a much needed shower. There's no way I'm letting you in my bed smelling and looking like that."

The blond smiled. "Ouch. Hurtful." Helena smiled. It really was good to have him back. She really had missed him. "Welcome back stranger." She winked and slid into the vehicle.

XXX- Leon looked up as he felt a hand clamp around his wrist. An older woman looked upon him, her brown eyes filled with terror. "Help us." Her voice was haunting. Deep remorse filled the blond. He directed his gaze away and said nothing. Gunshots and screams echoed loudly.

Leon jumped and jolted up, the sheets sticking to his sweat drenched body. He panted, his chest heaving as the fresh memories played back in his mind. He knew sleeping was a bad idea but after that shower keeping his eyes open had been a mere impossibility.

An unbearable sadness settled in his aching chest. He could still hear the screams, clear as day. The smell of gun powder, smoke, and the grotesque stench of death and flesh still lingered in his nostrils. Guilt overcame and with his head hanging low and shoulders slumped; the male buried his face in his hands.

Helena stood in the doorway watching him, his now clean clothes in hand. It broke her heart to see him this way, so down and depressed. To think a man of his stature would be used to the nightmares. Whatever had happened on the mission must have had a great impact on him.

Without a word, the brunette entered the room, set the clothes aside on the bed, and sat herself on the bed as well. She wrapped her arms around the man's bare torso. "Let it out" she spoke as she placed a kiss on his cheek. The feeling of her soft lips on his skin and her words suddenly released something in the male as he let go and cried. "It was my obligation to save those people and I did nothing. I just stood there and watched them die."

Helena held him, rocking him. She placed another kiss on his cheek, tasting the salt on his skin. "It's alright Leon. We can't control what happens to us or our loved ones. You of all people should know that."

The male continued to sob, every teardrop releasing all he had held in for so long. It was relieving but strange. He had never cried in front of anyone. It was always in the privacy of his home with a glass of scotch in hand. He was never one to show weakness, vulnerability. But now, as it occurred, he was glad it was with Helena. Anyone else and it would have been plain awkward.

The brunette wiped the male's face free of tears. "I'm here." Leon took a deep breath, releasing it shortly. He looked to the female. "Thank you." He pulled her close, embracing her tightly. Helena returned the embrace, her fingers running through his soft hair caressingly. She chuckled upon hearing a low growl and turned to see Nanook jump onto the bed.

Leon blinked upon setting eyes on the puppy. "Who's this?" Nanook barked his yippy bark and growled. Helena reached for him and picked him up. "Nanook, this is Leon." Nanook took a quick whiff at the blond and tilted his head, a small whimper escaping. The blond reached behind the pup's ear and scratched. "When did you get a dog?"

Nanook panted and wagged his tail, enjoying the action. Helena smiled, "Just yesterday. An old woman gave him to me. He seems to like you more than Chris." Leon chuckled as the pup licked his hand. "He has good taste then. I didn't see him when I came in."

"He was probably hiding" Helena spoke. The pup barked once more and jumped out of the brunette's arms. He hopped off of the bed and ran off, barking.

Helena giggled and turned to the blond as he sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if the path I chose, the path of a fighter, was the right one." He frowned and shook his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "Of course it is" Helena said as she placed her hands over his shoulders. "We're only human. There's only so much we can do."

Leon nodded. "You're right." He lifted his gaze to her and offered a small smile. "You're beginning to seem like your old self again." Helena shrugged. "I feel a bit like my old self." The blond pulled her close again. "I missed you. It's funny how big of an impact you have on me. When I see you, you don't even have to speak, you smile and it makes my day."

Butterflies fluttered in the brunette's stomach. How could she simply give up when his mere touch and presence sent shivers down her spine and hitched her breath? The words he spoke made it so much harder.

The female swallowed and smiled as a light blush colored her cheeks. She sat back on the bed. "Let's get some lunch. You must be starving. You slept half the day away." As if on cue, the male's stomach grumbled loudly. He nodded, "Sounds good. What are you making?"

Helena gave a short laugh. "I'm not cooking. You're buying me lunch." She stood and walked to the door. "Hurry up and get dressed." Leon sighed. "I always get stuck with the bossy ones."

XXX- "McDonald's?" Leon spoke as the SUV pulled up to the parking lot of the fast food restaurant. "What's wrong with fast food?" Helena queried. Leon turned to the woman to find her staring back at him. His eyes inconspicuously trailed down her body. "You just… don't seem like the kind of girl to eat fast food."

The brunette gave a small smile, "Prepared to be amazed." She shut the engine off and stepped off of the vehicle, Leon following suite. The cool air struck the duo as they entered the slightly crowded joint.

"I'm guessing you want a salad?" Leon spoke. Helena scoffed and held her hand out toward him. The male raised a brow. "What?"

"I said you were buying."

Leon exhaled softly as he reached for his wallet, "Women." He handed his card over and took a seat in a booth by a window overlooking the city, tall buildings and all. Staring out, he began to reflect on his episode from earlier.

Somehow the roles had reversed. He was the one in pieces and Helena had taken the role of putting him back together. He let out a mirthless chuckle. Talk about irony. How was it that this young woman had made such an impact on him? How was it that she had become so important in his life?

Months ago he was fine and dandy on his own. He had not even known of her existence, and now he could not picture his life without her. He cared deeply for her, that much was certain but the warmth and flutter of his stomach had him wondering if there could possibly be something else. She was quite beautiful, no doubt about that. He had found her attractive when he first laid eyes on her before the tragedy in Tall Oaks but he was twelve years her senior.

In the back of his mind he knew that was just a silly excuse. Age never mattered to him. In reality he was scared. Ada had been the only thing he'd known. The closest thing he'd come to truly love. Another thought entered his mind. Was it love or fancy?

At the sound of a thud Leon turned his head, eyes widening at the tray full of food before him on the table. The brunette had ordered two separate meals, one of two chicken burgers and large fries, the other of a big mac with large fries. His eyes traveled up to the woman.

"What?" Helena questioned as she sat down across him. "Are you really going to eat all of that?" Leon queried. The brunette scoffed. "No. The big mac is yours." She took the burger and placed it before him along with the fries.

She smiled proudly. "The chicken burgers are mine. If there's one thing you should know it's that I love these burgers. It's really the only food I pig out with." She unwrapped one of the two burgers and took a large bite, mayonnaise staining her bottom lip.

Leon chuckled and reached toward the woman's face. Using his index finger, he wiped the mayonnaise off. "Duly noted" he said as he slipped his finger into his mouth, "Yum." He took hold of his burger and bit down.

Watching him, Helena could not help but wonder if the male was flirting or simply being friendly. Any person would interpret his actions as flirting but knowing his fixation was on Ada, the brunette deemed he was just simply being his friendly self.

Brushing it off, she took a fry and popped it into her mouth. "How was the mission, confidential wise?" she questioned. The male spoke after swallowing another bite. "I'm just glad it's over." His eyes still carried traces of guilt and sadness. Helena took hold of his hand and squeezed. "You did what you could and you came back. That's all that matters."

A small smile curved on the blonde's lips as his eyes softened, "Yeah. Thanks." The brunette winked as she leaned back into the seat, her hand still on the males. Giving a small sigh, she looked out the window. "It's such a pretty day."

Leon kept his eyes on the woman, "Yeah." He popped a fry into his mouth. A silence lapsed between them. This was one new, strange. "You alright?" the male spoke breaking the silence.

Helena remained silent for a few moments. "Letting go of what you love is difficult, holding on to something that isn't meant for you is impossible." She spoke suddenly. Leon blinked, worry rising. Something was definitely off. He squeezed her hand. "Hey, you okay?"

The brunette turned to him, blinking, "Hm. Yeah. No. I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just… lost in thought."

"That was pretty deep for someone lost in thought. What's on your mind?"

Helena sighed. _You,_ she thought. She took another bite of her burger and spoke after swallowing, "A lot of things. I've been thinking about cleaning out Deborah's room, maybe moving to a different apartment."

"Are you sure you're ready for that? Cleaning out your sister's room, I mean" Leon said. Helena sighed, "Well, Malcolm says the faster I move on the better. I won't get the suspension lifted until they start seeing results and I need the money."

Assuming Malcolm was the name of the therapist; the blond nodded and scratched his stubble, "Alright. I'll help you clean out her room but I think you should wait on the moving."

Helena smiled, "Thanks." Clearing his throat, Leon stood. "Let's get out of here. There's a place I want to take you to."

XXX- Traveling down the pathways of the active and lively park, Leon and Helena walked side by side, enjoying the beautiful green scenery of fields of grass and trees. The air was fresh and the laughter of children resonated.

Leon silently led the way through, stopping as he reached the interactive fountain, the centerpiece of the area some would say. He watched as children of all ages ran joyously through the water, screaming as they lived their carefree lives. "This is what makes my job worthwhile."

Helena placed a hand on his shoulder, "Feeling better?" The blond glanced at her and nodded, "Yeah." In sudden act he scooped the female up over his shoulder. Helena squealed in surprise and screamed from the coldness of the water as Leon ran through.

"Put me down!" she shouted as she laughed. Leon spun her around. "Now why would I do that?" Helena laughed, "Please!" The male, laughing as well, set the woman down over a spring, the water spraying and soaking her. "You are so going to pay for that!" she cried.

The blond turned to run as the brunette lunged forward. He grunted as the weight of the woman caused him to tumble forward, catching the spray of the spring of water. Helena settled herself a top of him. The two, soaked to the bone, laughed.

The brunette lowered her head, their foreheads touching and smiled, "Told you you'd pay." Leon chuckled, a smile pulling at his lips, "Yeah. But it's my turn now." Upon hearing his words, Helena quickly removed herself and ran. Leon stood, "You're not getting off that easy." With another chuckle, the male began the chase.

Helena squealed as the male caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Once again, he spun her around before losing his balance. The two cried out in surprise as they toppled to the ground, with the brunette landing a top the blond.

Leon flipped them over and settled himself over the female. His smile remained as he gazed upon the soaked woman. Helena looked into his eyes, smiling widely. His drenched hair clung to his face in an attractive manner.

The blond leaned forward as if making a move to kiss her but stopped at a sudden small voice. "Hey mister, are you trying to get cooties from that lady?" A young dark haired boy questioned. His arms were crossed over his bare soaked chest.

Leon chuckled. "No. No. She was trying to give me cooties." Helena feigned a gasp. "What? You liar! You're the one on top of me!" she looked to the boy. "Help me!" The pale boy nodded, his green eyes filled with determination. "Don't worry lady, I'll save you!" He vociferated as he charged toward the blond, knocking him down.

The blond grunted. "Oh, you got me." Helena laughed and stood, running off. Leon gave a mischievous smile. "I'll buy you an ice cream if you help me get her." The boy smiled widely, "You're on!"

**So, do you think it's flirting or just being friendly? Let me know in your feedback! In the meantime, I'm going to grab myself a chicken sandwich.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Fix You

**Argh, this chapter gave me some trouble. I couldn't figure out how to put it together until I finally realized I had to cut out some parts which sucks because it made the chapter shorter. I'll make it up to you folks somehow. As for the cut out parts, well I will now have to figure out where to put them. Not to worry though, I'll figure something out. *puts thinking cap on*  
**

** Thank you all who took the time to review. It really means a lot to me. As you know, your reviews give me hope, happiness, and inspiration. And for the rest of you readers out there, won't you take one minute to leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story?  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

~Chapter 14

"You are such a cheater" Helena laughed as she set foot into her apartment, Leon treading in behind her. "How am I a cheater?" he chuckled as he closed the door. The brunette chucked her keys onto the table by the entrance and turned back to the blond. "Don't act so coy. I know you bribed that little boy into helping you."

The male bent down to one knee to pet the eagerly excited puppy. "You're just angry you were caught." Helena gave a scoff and moved toward the male, delivering a light smack to his head. "Whatever."

Leon again chuckled as he watched her walk away. He straightened out and followed, carefully avoiding trampling the puppy that moved between his feet. "Come on Helena." He took the brunette's hands and pulled her close. "You weren't complaining when I bought you that ice cream cone." Gazing upon her, he smiled as he captured her waist.

A smiled pulled at the woman's lips, her hands on his muscular shoulders. "I can't remember the last time I had that much fun."

"Same here" the blond agreed as he twirled a strand of the female's damp hair around his finger. From the close proximity of the two bodies, comforting warmth traveled in between. Helena's eyes voyaged down the male's body, taking in the enticing view of the damp clothes clinging to his broad sculpted body.

Flushing, she stepped back and cleared her throat. "We should get out of these wet clothes. I think there's some spare clothes for you and I in Deborah's bedroom." She glanced toward the door of her sister's room.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Leon queried. Helena released a breath. "I have to start someday, why not now?" Swallowing the lump in her throat, she approached and hesitantly gripped the doorknob with shaking hands.

"Stay out of my life Helena!" The brunette grunted as Deborah roughly pushed past her. "Just leave me alone!" The door to the apartment then slammed shut and the younger brunette was gone.

Helena flinched at the memory, her entire body shaking. Giving a small weak whimper, the female stepped back, running into a hard chest. A hand was placed on her arm, squeezing gently. Feeling the sympathetic gaze from the male bore into her, the brunette released a breath. "I'm fine."

She once again gripped the knob and turned it, the door sliding open with a creak. Light shone into the room from the open blinds of the single window. The room was neither shabby nor luxurious. It was just a normal room furnished with the necessities of a college student. The walls, colored midnight blue, were filled with a litter of pictures of family and friends.

Helena groaned. "Deborah…" The room had been left exactly as the younger brunette had left it, a complete mess. Clothes, books, papers and other miscellaneous items covered most of the floor, bed, and just about every inch of the room.

With a sigh, Helena picked up a white blouse from the floor and plopped down onto the unmade bed, slouching forward. "She was such a slob. But what do you expect from a party girl." She looked around the room, memories filling her mind. The mattress sunk as Leon sat beside her, "You alright?"

Directing her eyes to the blouse in hand, the woman nodded. "Yeah…" The blond took her hand and squeezed it. "This is a big step for you." Helena nodded again. "I know. It would be so much harder if you weren't here." She offered a small warm smile which the male returned.

After a few moments, Helena stood and approached the large closet at the far end of the room. She took hold of the double doors and pulled them open, revealing a disarrayed closet, much like the bedroom. She shook her head and sighed. "Deborah…"

Her gaze drifted up to the top shelf and with a grunt she reached up, bringing down boxes and loads women's clothing. Noise clatter sounded. "I know Deborah kept the clothes of her ex-boyfriends' in here" she muttered. She released a cry of surprise as another box tumbled down, missing her by mere inches.

Leon moved and picked the box up. It appeared to be a gift on account of the beautiful white gift wrapping and pink ribbon. Helena's name was also written in the corner. "I think this is yours" the male spoke.

Helena turned to him, a pair of faded jeans and a grey V-neck shirt in hand. "See if these fit." The two exchanged items and small smiles. Clearing his throat, Leon turned and left the room.

The brunette turned to the box in her hands. Was this a gift? She sat on the bed, placing the box in her lap as she removed the ribbon and gift wrapping. Opening the flaps, her brow furrowed at the contents of the box. Inside was an electric blue two piece ensemble featuring a caged trim bandeau top and matching mini skirt.

Helena released a breath as she lifted the provocative clothing up into the air, holding it out before her. "The hell…?" She stood and glanced into the mirror of the dresser, lifting a brow as she examined the outfit over herself. "Mm… actually, it might not look that bad." Stripping out of her wet clothes, she slipped on the small tight top and skirt.

Upon looking into the mirror she frowned. "I stand corrected." The top and skirt hugged and outlined her breasts and derriere, parading the perkiness of her body. Her sculpted curvaceous midriff was showing entirely, hardly leaving anything to the imagination. "Just what the hell is this?"

Turning at a bark, Helena looked down to see Nanook inside the box, wagging his tail. A white sheet of paper caught her eye, leading to the woman picking up the puppy and paper. Setting the dog aside on the bed, she unfolded the paper and read in silence.

_Helena, _

_I know things have been hard around here lately, especially between us. We never see eye to eye and that raises our stress level through the roof. On behalf of that I feel it necessary we have ourselves a girls night out. I know this outfit is something you would never be caught dead wearing but that's precisely the point. It's time for a change. It's time you get out and have some fun. And what better way to do that than a night out clubbing? This is my peace offering and you're going to take it because you have no choice. Looking forward to our girls' night out! _

_-Deborah_

Helena sighed and clutched the letter to her chest. "Oh Deborah…" Fighting to keep her composure, she turned back to find, a newly changed Leon at the doorway looking as if he were losing his. His face was flushed, his eyes wide, gawking. Growing worried, the brunette stood. "Are you okay Leon? You're looking a little… disconcerted."

Leon took hold of the door frame to steady himself and cleared his throat, forcing his eyes away from the bodacious body before him. "I… uh…" he stammered. "I…" Had he suddenly forgotten the process of speaking? His brain could not form a single sentence.

Inconspicuously, his eyes drifted from the woman's face to her cleavage, where he allowed himself to linger a few mere seconds. His gaze then shifted to her voluptuous midriff and moved down to her toned legs. At this grandiose sight, the blond found he was groaning inwardly, his mind screaming at him to remain subtle and look away.

Deciding it was best to do so, Leon turned his head aside, refusing to look up for gazing more upon her would set loose an impetuous fire. At this action hurt coursed through the brunette. The blonde's refusal to lay anymore eyes upon her crumpled her spirits. Was she a ghastly sight? "Could you perhaps put some clothes on?" the male queried.

Feeling a frown pull at her lips, Helena nodded. "Sure." In silence she closed the door, forcing the blond back to avoid being hit. Once the click sounded, the brunette leaned against the door sighing deeply. Why had the actions of his reaction pained her? Did she appear grotesque? Thinking on that thought, the brunette had another question. Since when had one's opinion of her appearance left her in shambles?

This was unlike her. There was a time where she lived her life uncaring of other's opinion on her appearance and attire. Helena looked into the mirror. It was high time she start living in that manner again. Taking hold of a pair of jeans from the bed, the brunette slid them on after the removal of the skirt. The top shall remain and if the male outside did not like it, tough.

On the other side of the door, pray tell, stood a troubled conflicted man who was more than surely uncertain of what to do. Leon placed a hand against his forehead, frowning as though his head ached, albeit what ached was none other than an appendage down south.

The male felt hot, feverish. His mind was entering the gutter and his control seemed to be dissipating. His morality, fortunately, spoke clearly; he better gain control of himself. This was Helena after all. And that was precisely why he could not spend another moment here. Just remembering how sexy and grandeur the woman had looked was driving him over the edge.

Leon moved away from the door and stepped into the living room, blinking at the unexpected sight. "Ada."

Ada stood by the window, arms crossed at the chest. A smirk formed on her lips as she walked across the room with such grace and charisma. Stopping in front of the blond, the woman placed her glossy lips upon his. Flabbergasted, the blond pulled back. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes Ada, what are you doing here?" a voice spoke. Ada looked past the male who turned back to see Helena, handgun in hand.

Narrowing her eyes, the brunette aimed the gun firmly at the intruding female. The Asian beauty chuckled. "This is of no concern of yours."

Helena cocked the weapon. "If in the presence of my home, it is." Through the fiber of her being anger raged as she stared the woman down.

Ada remained blasé, unaffected by neither the gun nor the enraged woman. "My business is with Leon."

"Then your business should be held elsewhere. Now get the hell out."

"So belligerent."

Caught in the middle and feeling as if World War III would commence at any second, Leon moved to stand in between the two females. "Helena, just calm down and put the gun down." Helena scoffed. "I'm simply confronting a trespasser and defending my home. Now get out or I **will **shoot."

Ada gave a mirthless chuckle, "Quite the scrappy gal."

The brunette scowled deeply, glaring daggers. "Tell me Leon, how long has this charade between you two been going on?"

Leon grimaced. "What does it matter?"

"Answer me!" the woman demanded. She sure picked a hell of a time to return to her old self.

With a sigh the male replied. "15 years." Helena laughed lightly. "That long huh? Well it's pretty obvious she's no good for you. You've spent 15 years waiting for something that may never happen and it's gotten you nowhere. You've fooled yourself into thinking what you two have is real love, but it's not."

It was the Ada's turn to retort. "The only fool here is you." She gave her signature Cheshire smirk and cupped Leon's face, turning him to face her. "I'll be waiting for you." Placing one final kiss on the blonde's lips, the woman in red turned and sashayed away, as if professionally working the runway. Stepping on the windowsill, she fired off her grapple gun, jumped out and zipped away, disappearing from sight.

Awkward, uncomfortable, and unwanted tension danced through the atmosphere. With a sigh Helena dropped her gun onto the coffee table with a heavy thud. She shook her head. "She actually had the audacity to set foot into my home."

Leon moved and placed a hand on her shoulder, frowning as she jerked away. "Helena-"

"Please" she spoke. "Just get out." Not sparing the blond a glance, she left for her bedroom, slammed the door shut and locked it.

**Dun dun dun! What could Ada want? Keep tuning in to find out!**


	15. Chapter 15

Fix You

**New chapter up sooner than usual, probably because I already had some of it written out. Not sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you all like it and that it makes up for the last short chapter. Thanks for tuning in~ Thank you all who took the time to review. It really means a lot to me. As you know, your reviews give me hope, happiness, and inspiration. And for the rest of you readers out there, won't you take one minute to leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story?  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

~Chapter 15

Driving down the busy streets of the city, Leon sighed deeply as he reflected back to Helena's melancholic face. Her pain had left him with a bitter taste in his mouth and his stomach in knots. It had not been his fault for Ada's sudden appearance, how could he have known she would overstep the boundaries? The male clenched his jaw. That was a lie. He knew exactly what the woman was capable of and yet he did nothing to prevent it. Of course it was his fault, it had to be. He would not allow anyone else to take the blame.

Still, it could not keep the male from wondering one thing. Why? Why did that have to happen? Why did it always have to happen? The worst part in this predicament, Ada had only done it for mere amusement. How wrong that was.

The beauty was a sadist, a menace… yet Leon could not get enough of her. A sadist and a masochist, how wrong was that?

The SUV came to a stop at the familiar five star hotel; high class had its credentials. Following the routine, the blond stepped off the vehicle, entered the building and took the elevator to the large luxurious suite on the top floor. What a series of unfortunate twisted events this day had turned out to give, and it was not over yet.

Stepping off the elevator, Leon stopped at the door to the room he and his beloved Asian always shared where he took a quick breath.

Entering, the blond was greeted with a hard passionate kiss, the fire baby… the fire. With a moan, his hands immediately roamed the woman's small slender figure, loving the feel of her every curve, so delightful and delicious. Filled with lust, he groaned as small hands traveled down his chest, every touch from the slim fingers sending pleasuring chills down his spine. This was wrong yet so right. It hurt bad but felt good.

Leon blinked as the one memory of many faded away. As much as he wanted to bed the woman, now was not the best of times. Helena was still in mind. That was his reason for his being here. She was the only thing of importance at the moment. Not him… his wants… his desires. He had to keep his mind focused on the task at hand. No distractions.

Taking another quick breath, the blond reluctantly turned the knob and opened the door, expecting to see Ada on the bed awaiting his arrival. Instead he came to the sight of an empty room, leaving him unsure if he should either be relieved or disappointed.

Putting aside mixed feelings, Leon made a quick sweep of the room using only his eyes, catching sight of an envelope sitting on the table at the far end of chamber. Walking toward it, he took hold of it and opened it. Inside was a small chip and note, an all too familiar scene. Slipping the chip inside his front pocket, the male unfolded the slip of paper and read.

_Sorry I wasn't able to attend our moment of copulation but I had to run. I've left you a little gift. Hope you find it useful. _

_-Ada_

Leon shook his head as he exhaled softly. Tucking the note in his back pocket, he turned and left.

The door of the SUV slammed shut as Leon settled himself in the seat. Relieved for a reason unknown to him, he quickly went through his to do list. The next task was to apologize to Helena, make things right again. But first, a little detour. What was on this chip?

The blond retrieved the small storage device, inserting it into his phone. His large finger tapped onto the icon that appeared on screen. In result, a file opened. The male's brow furrowed as his eyes skimmed the letters on screen. That couldn't be right…

XXX- Ingrid Hunnigan stepped into the SUV and shut the door behind her. "Alright Leon, what is so important that I had to leave the office?" Leon bestowed his phone unto the woman. "Look."

Hunnigan looked down to the device. On the screen was a picture of Thomas Lexington, a man with strong sharp features, dark slicked black hair and bold blue orbs. He appeared to be a man of confidence and power.

The FOS agent raised a brow. "I don't understand. He's clean. I checked him myself."

"Lexington has an illegitimate son" Leon spoke. "Says here his son was arrested and went rogue soon after his escape."

Ingrid looked at him, shaking her head slightly. "How did you even get this information? These are restricted files." She watched as he shifted uncomfortably, his eyes avoiding her gaze. That behavior said one name, Ada. He cleared his throat. "I need you trust me Hunnigan. I think this man is after Helena."

Ingrid sighed. "If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be putting my career on the line with this investigation. No one suspects anything yet but I'm not sure how longer I can count on it. If I lose my job it'll be on you."

"I know that Hunnigan. Your career isn't the only one at risk."

"All I'm saying is if you want to go down this road you have to be absolutely certain Lexington's son is after Helena, because if you fuck up, I'm coming after you." It wasn't like her to curse, but at the moment it did not seem to matter to her. She was already on edge as it was with her stress level high. But now with this new 'information' from someone none other than Ada, a devious deceitful woman, the level had risen through the roof.

Ingrid looked down onto the screen, skimming through the files once again; reading the short profile on Lexington's supposed son as Leon spoke.

"His name is Paxton Lexington. No one's heard from him since his escape from federal prison."

"How are you so sure this is the man after Helena? He could be setting someone else up."

"I thought of that, but it doesn't seem to fit in this case. I'm certain this is him. He was the reason Helena was transferred from the CIA to the USSS. He was the suspect she used excessive force on after he threatened the families of his murdered victims. That's a pretty good motivation, don't you think?"

Hunnigan sighed and nodded. "It makes sense. But before we do anything let me check if all of this information is liable. You may trust that woman, but I don't." She opened the door and stepped out.

"What are you going to do?" Leon questioned. Ingrid sighed. "I'll try and schedule a private meeting with Lexington but I'm not making any promises. It's hard enough as it is to work under low profile. What about you?"

"I've got some prior engagements to take care of."

Ingrid turned to walk away, hindered at Leon's voice calling to her yet again. She turned back toward him. The blond gave a firm nod. "Thanks Ingrid." He then sped off. Hunnigan shook her head slightly. "I'm not doing it just for you."

XXX- "What is it exactly that's bothering you?" Malcolm's voice echoed through the room from the speaker of the phone. Helena sat in the lotus position a top her bed. "She was in my apartment. That woman ridiculed me-"

"And you're sure it had nothing to do with her kissing this Leon in front of you?"

The brunette gave an aggravated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No… maybe… I don't know."

"Okay, let's try a different approach" Malcolm spoke. "What is it about their charade, as you put it that bothers you?" Helena took a moment to think. "She uses him for her own expense and he just allows it."

Malcolm laughed. "You don't need therapy Helena. You need rehab. You're hooked on this guy. You're smitten." Helena gave an annoyed groan. "Shut up. Be serious. I am not. I don't care if he doesn't have feelings for me. I just don't want him to love _her." _

"Just admit it Helena. You're jealous. And the sooner you come to realize that the better it will be for you."

The ache in the woman's chest that constantly ate at her soul grew stronger. Of course she was jealous. She had already admitted it to herself. She just could not bring herself to say it aloud. But the male did have a point, the sooner the better. She sighed. "You're right. I am jealous. I want him to love me… does that make me a selfish person?"

There was a short silence before Malcolm replied. "Yes" he said laughing afterwards. Helena groaned. "Malcolm."

"Alright, alright" the male breathed, reeling in his laughter. "I'm sorry. Look, if you want to get over him, stop seeing him. It's that simple. Just push him out of your mind and focus on moving on from Deborah's death."

The brunette shook her head. "I can't. It's not that easy. He's grown too much on me. He's my best friend."

"Helena-"

"But you know what's crazy… Leon and Deborah have somehow merged into one large puzzle and all the pieces are scattered… and I just can't figure out what goes where." She sighed deeply, rubbing her aching temples. "I can't do it anymore. I'm just so tired. It's so hard to play the role of me being okay when I feel like I'm drowning in my own bitterness. I can't keep pretending."

"Then stop pretending. There is no reason for you to put yourself through all of this." Malcolm sighed. "Look, I have to go but I want to see you next week. Alright?"

Helena nodded, "Alright. Thanks for listening Malcolm. You make a shitty therapist but a good friend." Malcolm laughed one final time before hanging up.

Helena tossed her phone aside and pressed a hand on her temple with a sigh. What should she do? Should she stop seeing Leon and just let him go? She had already given up on him. How hard could it be to let go? A heavy sigh slipped past her lips. The question was not _should_ she, the question was _could _she?

With a groan, the brunette leaned against the headboard and closed her eyes, looking into the darkest depths of her mind, allowing herself to sink. Upon opening her eyes, she found herself in darkness with only a spotlight shining down on her, blinding her. She moved to shield her eyes but found herself shackled. Panic and fear seeped into the female. What was this?

She released a whimper of fear as she looked around in search of anything, finding nothing but darkness. This could not be happening again. It had to be a dream; a nightmare. Struggling against the shackles the woman grunted.

"Helena…"

Helena gasped at the chiming voice. It couldn't be… it just couldn't be… but it was. Her eyes widened in shock as a woman in a dark blue nightie and waist length brunette hair stepped into view. "Deborah" she gasped, dropping to her knees.

In the wake of devastation she was soon lost in desperation, feeling cold, frozen. How could this be happening? She struggled yet again against the shackles, trying desperately to break free. The female stopped as Deborah placed a hand upon her shaking shoulder. Trembling, Helena lowered her head. "Is this retribution?"

Deborah smiled and shook her head. "No." Helena gave a start when soft small fingers caught her at the chin and lifted her face up. Warmth of purity overwhelmed the brunette causing her to burst into tears at the soft touch. "I'm so sorry Deborah… please, forgive me."

"Stop Helena, I forgive you."

Tears cascaded down Helena's cheeks. "How are you here?" The younger brunette kneeled down to her level. "Intuition… in a way it's like a cry for help from your own subconscious. I'm the good in you. The burning flame you keep putting out, but I keep igniting because I'm not giving up on you. It's time for you to let go."

"Maybe you should give up on her" another voice spoke. "She already has."

Helena turned her head aside to see another form of Deborah, this one resembling her exquisitely. "W-who are you?" she questioned. The second Deborah stopped before them. She placed her hands over her hips. "I… am the bad in you, so to speak. Created by the excruciating soul eating guilt… jealousy… rage… all of the negative emotions you feel."

"Y-you're the Deborah I've been seeing all this time" Helena concluded. She shook her head in disbelief. "No. This isn't happening. It's all just a dream. You two aren't really here." She nodded, "Yeah. That's it. I'm just going to close my eyes, count to three, and when I open them you two won't be here. I'll be in my bed safe and sound."

The brunette closed her eyes and counted. Opening them, she gasped upon seeing both Deborah's still standing before her. Helena groaned and struggled in the shackles. "Get me out of here!"

"You won't escape that way" the first Deborah said. "If you want to escape from here you've got to let go." Helena panted, hindering her struggles. "Let go of what?" Her legs shook and her knees had begun to ache.

The second Deborah spoke. "Me. I am your pain. I keep it alive and grow stronger the more you suffer." Helena looked into her eyes, anger rising. "How do I let you go? You use my love for Leon and my emotions to manipulate me." She gritted her teeth. "So how do I let you go?"

The second Deborah grinned. "Ah, there's that rage." She inhaled deeply with a moan, "Precisely why I shadow you."

"How do I let you go?!" Helena shouted. "Tell me! I don't want you in my life anymore! Tell me how!" She gasped as cold hands took hold of the back of her head, the face of the second Deborah only inches away. "Remember the pain, all the sadness and frustration and let it go."

Helena grunted as she was roughly released, forced back. She sniffled. "Stop saying that." The first Deborah knelt before her once again. "Helena… what do you really want?" Helena panted and looked into the eyes of the woman, seeing her loving warm purity. "To be free…" She sighed. "It was all my fault. I accept that… I just can't let it destroy me anymore."

Deep inside the woman, a warmth of happiness erupted. It was sensational, invigorating, liberating. Taking a breath, the brunette gazed upon both Deborah's. "I fought for you and I made amends." The first Deborah spoke. "You have a chance to live your life. Take it."

Helena nodded, a single tear streaming down her cheek. "I failed to save you and for that I'm sorry. You're gone and you're not coming back. But you're right. I have to let go. I owe it to you Deborah. I owe it to you to move on. I owe it to you and myself to live my life." A look of determination crossed her features. "And that's what I'm going to do."

The shackles around the brunette's wrists opened with a sharp clink, dropping to the floor with a heavy thud. The weight of the world on her shoulders was gone. The ache eating away at her soul, uplifted. She was free.

Helena stood up, standing tall. "Thank you. I finally have a chance to be happy… just like today at the park… it was the first time I felt not just joy but… true happiness, in a long time."

"Don't give up on him just yet" the first Deborah spoke. Both of them smiled as they disappeared in a fade out manner, leaving the brunette alone. The spotlight shining down upon her switched off and she soon found herself sinking once again.

Helena jolted up, gasping loudly and panting. Her heart beat rapidly with the thrum of each beat echoing in her ears. A quick look at her neat immaculate bedroom indicated she was safe at home.

Placing a hand over her chest, she leaned back against the headboard with a groan. The intensity of the dream, the mere vividness… there were no words to describe it. It had all been too surreal.

Closing her eyes, the brunette gave a content sigh as a smile curled on her lips. She was free. Her soul felt lifted, cleansed, fresh. There were no words to describe the rapture she felt and alongside came the feeling of being alive.

The woman suddenly stirred upon hearing Nanook's barks. Curious, she slid out of bed and exited the bedroom, "Nanook?" She followed the barks down the hall and found the puppy at the front door, standing on his hind legs with his front paws on the door.

Helena approached the door and took hold of the knob. "Scoot" she said. Nanook gave a small whimper and trotted away. The brunette chuckled and opened the door, coming upon the sight of Leon standing before her.

The two looked upon each other. No words were exchanged only empathetic looks. Exhaling, Helena stepped aside, allowing the blond entrance. Foreboding tension hung in the air as the blond entered the apartment.

In attempts to relieve it, Helena switched on her 55'' plasma, a picture of two sandy colored spiders appearing on screen. "You watch nature shows?" Leon spoke as he took seat on the sofa. The brunette sat down beside him, "Nothing wrong with that."

"_If this male jumping spider fails to impress this female, she will kill him." _

Helena snorted, "That's how it should be with humans as well. Just think of the time and heartache that would save." Leon scoffed, "If that were the case all men including me would be dead. Hunnigan rejected me twice before finally agreeing to go out with me. She wasn't the only one to reject me more than once though."

The brunette raised a brow, "You and Hunnigan? Really?"

"Lasted a year and a half."

Helena turned her body toward him, facing him. "So what happened? Why did you break up?" A somber look crossed the male's features, his voice melancholic as he spoke. "Our jobs made it difficult. We hardly saw each other. She was always at the office and I was always traveling." He paused.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

Leon sighed as he slumped forward, his head hanging. "On a mission, I ran into Ada… I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did… it was like I lost all sense of control of myself…"

"You cheated with Ada" Helena concluded.

"I felt horrible afterwards. I never wanted to hurt Ingrid. She didn't deserve it." He sighed deeply, old forgotten feelings returning. "Anyway, we broke up afterwards and a few years later there was Angela."

Helena took his silence as her cue to speak. "The same thing happened." She shook her head. "You have relationships, she comes into your life, you cheat, and the relationship ends." She gave an exasperated sigh, "Why Leon? Why do you let her do this to you? Your fixation on her is destroying you, your life, and your relationships."

Leon shot her a cruel insightful glare. "You have no right Helena. Just because you are jealous-"

Helena shot up, fists at her side. "Jealous?" She scoffed, her voice rising. "Unbelievable. I'm trying to tell you that you're wasting yourself on someone who doesn't deserve it and you're giving me bullshit on being jealous?! Are you that demented?!"

Leon stood up, anger flashing in his eyes. "Woman let me tell you something. You are in no position to tell my anything, except maybe thank you. You seem to forget that I don't _have _to be here!" He grabbed the woman's shoulders and forced her down onto the sofa.

"Let me refresh your memory. I have been the one who has been taking your bullshit. I have been the one who has actually cared about you. I have been the one who has stuck around even when my mind has screamed at me to leave!" As much as it pained him he had to say it. He had grown tired of Helena's attitude. Enough was enough.

He gave a sigh and paced around the living room. Things were beginning to spiral out of control again. This was not what he had intended. What he wanted.

Helena followed his paces, watching him with scrutinizing eyes. Now was the time to come clean. No more keeping it in. She was done, finished. Inhaling deeply, she spoke, her voice low. "And I have been the one who has loved you even when you have given me every reason not to."

Leon stopped cold in his steps, a small gasp slipping from his lips. Had he heard correctly? He looked to the woman whose expression had softened, "W-what?"

"I love you Leon. I can't deny it anymore. Believe me, I've tried so hard." Helena exhaled softly. "If only you could see what I see. If only you could realize Ada is just using you."

Leon stood dumbfounded. What was he supposed to do with this? What was he supposed to say? He was certainly not prepared for this; he never even saw it coming. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he spoke. "I-It's not that easy Helena. I love Ada. My heart has belonged to her for 15 years. I care so much for you. I can't imagine my life without you. You mean the world to me. But Ada… she's like a part of me I can't let go."

A humorless snort escaped Helena's throat. "Maybe she does love you, but it is not the love you need. You need intimately companionate love, not physically companionate. It kills me that you can't let go of her. That you can't open yourself up; open your heart up entirely to someone else." With one final sigh, the woman stood and entered the kitchen.

Leon was frozen, unable to believe his ears. She loved him? _She _loved him? She loved _him? _She _loved _him? He exhaled and shook his head in disbelief. Just what exactly was he supposed to do with that? Shit…

**Hmm.. well.. quite the predicament, wouldn't you agree? Let me know your thoughts. **


	16. Chapter 16

Fix You

**Lady luck is still on my side for I still have internet. Thought I'm not sure for how much longer. To celebrate the fortunate event, I have decided to post this new chapter in hopes that you will enjoy. It was a little difficult but I got through it just for you all. As usual, I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed if I have not already. You already know how much your reviews mean to me. I'd like to take this moment to say that it has always been a goal of mine to reach at least 100 review on a story of mine. I don't want to make it sound like I'm writing just for reviews because I am not. I write for you all. Reviews are just like a confidence boost for me so the more I receive the more my confidence builds. On that note, I would appreciate it if you all great readers helped me achieve my goal. I am not saying you must, I am just saying it would help. That's enough ranting I think, on with the new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo hoo. **

~Chapter 16

Helena gave an outcry as she leaped into the air, delivering a perfect right hook to the dark haired male before her, knocking him down to the blue mat.

"She's made quite the remarkable progress this past week. She shows no sign of depression and is eligible to return to duty."

Helena grunted as strong arms wrapped around her torso in a tight hold. Moving swiftly the brunette elbowed the new perpetrator in the solar plexus, following the attack with an instep resulting in the man kneeling forward which gave the woman the chance to turn and strike his nose with an open palm, finishing the combination attack with a knee to the groin. The large cinnamon colored man dropped to the floor, joining his three fallen comrades, all groaning and writhing in pain.

"Impressive. This is the same agent whose previous candidacy was denied?"

"Yes sir. And as requested by the company she has been evaluated by her psychiatrist, Malcolm Emerson, who has marked her fit and ready for duty as I stated earlier. He claims she is no longer a threat to herself or others."

"Will you vouch for her agent Hunnigan?"

"Yes sir, as will agent Kennedy. I still believe her strong will makes up for her tendency of becoming over emotional. May I add, after observing her this past week she appears to be in more control of herself and her emotions."

A groan was heard as another man tumbled to the ground.

"As you can see Director Davis, her skills are still quite on par."

Helena panted and stood in a flawless fight stance, hands steady, and form perfect.

"I suppose I should go and introduce myself to our new agent." Liam Davis stepped forward from the sidelines, Ingrid Hunnigan following suite. "That's enough" he boomed, his authoritative voice echoing throughout the training room.

Helena released a breath as she eased out. She turned to greet the DSO director, taking his outstretched hand. She bobbed her head in acknowledgement. "Director Davis, Hunnigan." The two returned the gesture.

"Agent Harper, you will be happy to know I have decided to give you a chance to be a part of the Division of Security Operations. Aside from your files, you have proven to me you have the perseverance and potential to be a part of our team. Welcome aboard."

The brunette shook his hand once again, smiling at his words, "Thank you sir. I won't disappoint you."

"I'll hold you to it agent Harper. Now, let us go and say hello to your new partner."

Helena swallowed the forming lump in her throat, instantly growing nervous. "Of course" she said as she followed behind the director and FOS agent.

The clack of the keys the keyboard made filled the forlorn office. A sleep deprived blond sat behind a large oak desk, his tired eyes on the screen of his computer reading over the final line of his daily report.

Sighing deeply and wearily, Leon rubbed his face in attempts to stay awake. Fortunately, it was now 5pm which meant it was quitting time and to add sugar to the mix it was also Friday; the weekend was his.

A knock at the door caused the male to stir. He pried his eyes away from the monitor. "Come in." The door opened, three figures stepping into the average sized room. Leon stood at attention. "Director Davis." He looked past him to see Hunnigan and a face he had yearned yet dreaded to see for an entire week, Helena. He cleared his throat. "I was just about to clock out and call it a day." He looked to the brunette once again. If she was here, did that mean the transfer had gone through?

Davis nodded and spoke. "I will be frank then; your transfer request has been accepted. From this moment on agent Harper is your new partner and responsibility." Leon allowed a small smile to curl his lips. Aside from the discomfort he felt he was also ecstatic at the news. "I will be sure to show her the ropes."

"I would not trust anyone else for the job. Now, if you'll excuse me." Davis gave a courteous nod and left, Hunnigan following behind.

Helena closed the door, a quiet sigh slipping from her lips. She turned to face the direction of the male, folding her arms over her chest and shifting as uncomfortable and awkward silence filled the atmosphere. This was exactly what she had feared, the silence. It was deafening.

Was he angry at her? Did he hate her? Was that why the past week had happened? She looked to the blond whose attention was back on the monitor. Why was being alone with Leon suddenly so hard?

Leon groaned inwardly as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. He could not stomach to see the poignancy in her eyes. It had only been a flash of a second but he had seen it nonetheless. He had seen the pain he had inflicted upon her.

This was his fault. Since she had told him of her feelings he had not spoken nor seen her. This time it really had been his fault, and he found himself unable to bear it. How angry was she? How much did she hate him?

Upon hearing her call his name he flinched, looking up at her with reluctance. "Follow me" she spoke. He watched as she left the office. What events could this lead to? Leon wondered as he saved his report and shut down the computer. With a sigh, he grabbed his favorite jacket and left.

XXX- Driving down to the country home had been a cinch; it was the two mile walk through thick forest in the dark with only a flashlight that had been the slight challenge. But like any other challenge, both agents embraced it with open arms and saw through.

Reaching the destination, Helena stopped. "We're here." Surrounded by a circle of trees was a still calm lake. Standing beside the brunette, Leon found himself dumbfounded in awe, his heart wrenching at the sight of the gleaming moonlight on the water. A burst of wind sent a flock of fireflies dancing in the air, lighting the night with stunning light. The chirping of the crickets and the call of the wilderness added to the beauty of it all. It was like a dream.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Helena spoke as she stepped into the clearing. "I found this place during a walk sometime last week. I came to the house when I needed to get away and be alone." She looked to the male. "It was the day after I… well you know." She trailed off and sat upon a log, gazing up at the night sky to see the bright stars.

Leon stood behind her, his stomach in knots. The male ached, drenched in dread and guilt. How he hated this. He hated the entire charade of the two acting like strangers. They were past that. It was beneath them. With a sigh he stepped closer. "All this pain and devastation I feel for what I did to you" he spoke. "It tortures me inside."

He moved to stand before her, looking at her with morose eyes. "I wasn't just buried in work this past week. I was avoiding you as well and that was wrong of me. I'm sorry Helena. I guess I just thought I needed sometime away from you, to figure things out."

He swallowed; expecting the woman to stand up and either slap or berate him, or both. Instead to his surprise the brunette gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it Leon. It's fine."

The blond blinked and shook his head. "How can it be fine? You should be angry with me." Helena gave a nonchalant shrug. "The woman I used to be would still be angry but the woman I am now, isn't. We don't always have to be together nor do you have to constantly talk to me."

Leon bent down to one knee. "There's more isn't there? Don't hold back Helena." Helena chuckled and took his hand in hers. "I'm not. I swear I'm fine. I'll admit I was mortified after you hauled ass from my apartment when I told you how I felt, but it's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore, stop beating yourself up."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "To be honest, I should be thanking you. I spent the past week focusing on me. I got my car out of impound, no thanks to Deborah. I took my psych evaluations test, which I passed with flying colors, and started training again, So you see, I'm fine. I guess I too needed to be away from you to figure things out."

Leon sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I need to _feel _you aren't angry with me. Punch me, yell at me, do anything, something. I can't bear to have you angry with me." Helena laughed lightly. "Quite the masochist, aren't you?" She placed her hands over his cheeks. "If it'll make you feel better." Her hands traveled down to his chest and with a light grunt she pushed him.

Leon cried out as he splashed into the water. The brunette laughed as he broke through the surface with a gasp. He looked upon her in disbelief. "Well" Helena chuckled. "Do you believe me now?" She continued her chortles as the blond swam to the edge.

"Very funny Helena" he said holding his hand out. "Now help me out." The brunette shook her head. "Do you really I'm going to fall for that?" The blond had to hand it to her, she was smart. Without warning he reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her in. She may have been smart but he still had his strength and agility.

Helena gasped as she broke through the surface of the water. It was now Leon's turn to laugh. The brunette splashed him. "That's not funny!" Leon chuckled and swam to her side, catching the slight flinch of her body and hesitant look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he queried. The brunette shook her head, "Nothing."

"Helena, I've come to know you quite well. There's something you're not telling me." Helena sighed. "I'm just wondering if we can still be friends. If we can go back to the way we used to be. What with you knowing how I feel and all…"

She gave a start when large calloused fingers caught her at the chin. Releasing a short breath, she looked into the male's eyes as he spoke, "Of course. There's no way I would give you up over something like this. But I am pondering one thing, are your feelings going to be a problem?"

"I control my feelings now. Not the other way around. I won't act on them or on impulses if that's what you're worried about." She shivered from the coldness of the water.

Leon watched her with warmth in his eyes and in his heart. Unable to explain how he felt things would be well, the blond simply smiled, "How long?"

"Since Tall Oaks, after the cathedral. You were the only one who trusted me. The only one who was willing to go out on a limb for me." She smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Let's get out and get some ice cream."

XXX- Bathed, dried off and in fresh clean clothes, Leon and Helena entered the kitchen when the blond approached the cabinet and the brunette opened the freezer. Looking back at the male for a half of a second, she spoke as she took hold of the carton of chocolate ice cream. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Go ahead" the male said as he placed two small bowls on the table. Helena grabbed two spoons and began to empty out the ice cream into the bowls. "Why didn't you just take me to rehab?" Leon sat down. "Well… I figured something more drastic would work better. Plus, I would have missed you too much."

Helena flashed him the same smile she had on the plane ride to China, as if saying; Ha. Ha. Good one. She passed the blond his bowl and sat down. "So where's Chris?" Leon queried, taking a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. The brunette looked at him. "You haven't spoken to him either?"

The blond shook his head with a frown. Helena gave a small shrug. Had Leon blinked he would have missed the movement. "He's in his loft. He's been staying close since Piers is still in the infirmary awaiting more injections of the antibodies." Leon nodded, understanding. "I'll call him tomorrow."

"Good. I think he'd really like to hear from you."

Silence lapsed between them. Feeling the woman's gaze, Leon looked up. "What is it?" Helena swallowed the ice cream in her mouth. "Is it wrong of me to say I missed you?" The blond exhaled softly, "Of course not." He took her hand. "Helena, I meant it when I said things were not going to change between us. I missed you as well. More than I could endure. More than I could ever believe myself capable of. The only thing that got me through was looking at your necklace."

Helena smiled. "Think I could have that back?" Leon chuckled and removed the necklace from his neck, placing it in the woman's hand. "Throughout that lonesome week, when I allowed myself to think of you, I realized you were too good to let get away." He placed a kiss upon her hand.

"You sure do have a way with words Leon" Helena commented as she chuckled lightly in attempts to ignore her fluttering heart and the butterflies in her stomach.

XXX- Leon sighed deeply. Why had he thought sleeping in separate rooms was a good idea? It clearly wasn't. Perhaps it was just the setting, but lying in bed without Helena was cold, empty. Glancing to the clock radio, he sighed yet again. The night was too long and dreadful.

Hoping music would soothe him; Leon reached and switched on the radio, a soft pop song playing. He recognized it as Keane's, Somewhere Only We Know. It was a nice song to listen to everyone now and then when one needed to think of the direction of their lives. Lying back, the blond allowed himself to sink and be carried off by the rhythm of the guitar, bouncy yet smooth.

_I walked across an empty land; I knew the pathway like that back of my hand_

Leon looked out of the open window, gazing up into the stars. The melancholy he had felt all week long had begun to melt, his heart warming up again. What was it about Helena that allowed him to do this?

The fact he ignored her for the week pained him greatly still. Repenting and making amends was easier said than done.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. _

The male chuckled. He could not have spoken those words any better himself. Where have the simple things gone? Since meeting Helena his personal life had left the world of simplicity. Albeit he reckoned that was not exactly a bad thing. In time the simplicities became monotonous but with Helena it was new, different. And being frank with oneself the male would not have it any other way, all for the one reason of Helena being the something he could rely on.

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. _

Making a decision, Leon shut off the radio and slipped out of bed. He walked down the hallway and stepped into the brunette's room after knocking softly. "Helena?" he called in a whisper.

Helena, having been awake, turned over on her side, smiling as she set eyes on the blond. "Hey." She scooted off to the side as the male slid into the bed. With a content sigh he settled himself and pulled the woman close, wrapping his arms around her.

No longer feeling empty, cold, or alone, the two fell into a deep much needed sleep.

**That's it for now. Lemme know your thoughts on this chapter. Once again, I remind you, if I do not post soon it is because of lack of internet. Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

Fix You

**This chapter. This chapter gave me so much trouble I was about ready to rip my hair out. I honestly had no clue on what else to add to it so I decided to just post what I got. I'm not too sure about it but I hope it satisfies you all. The last thing I would want is an unhappy reader. To gain a little more perspective on Ada I suggest listening to Rihanna's, Unfaithful. It played a huge inspiration role for the part. And so it is time for me to thank you all wonderful reviewers for you wonderful words in inspiration. I am close to my goal so I say THANK YOU ALL!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

~Chapter 17

"The subjects name is Charles Lee. He is being held in the U.S Penitentiary. You know what to do" the cold and arrogant voice spoke.

Ada sat on the windowsill of her hotel room, staring out into the city, "Understood. Tell me Paxton, what good will killing Helena Harper do?"

A dark chuckle was heard through the phone. "Oh, I have something much better in mind for her." The line then went dead.

Ada placed her phone aside and sighed deeply. "Story of my life, searching for the right, but it keeps avoiding me. Sorrow in my soul, it seems that wrong really loves my company."

The woman's mind was torn, disheveled. Being a martyr was not something she wanted but it was all she knew. Sadness and guilt swam through her causing quite the predicament for she could not allow herself to soften up now. Not when she had gotten this far but oh how Leon would hate her if he ever learned the truth; the truth of her involvement in informing Helena of her sister's pregnancy after having been instructed to do so by Paxton himself. It had been quite easy; all she had had to do was retrieve the information from the clinic Deborah had attended, hack into NECON's phone lines, then use a voice enhancer to disguise her voice.

How could she do such a thing? When one lives the life of Ada Wong one must be willing to do anything to achieve their goal. Even if meant risking the man one ever truly loved for 15 years. She knew from the very beginning when she took the job what she would have to do. What she would have to face.

She brushed a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "He's more than a man and this is more than love, and to him I just can't be true." She closed her eyes. Perhaps it was time for a change. It was just as the brunette had said. If she truly loved him she would set him free.

Ada felt an ache in her chest. If there was a God in existence only he would know her pain. The vixen looked up to the cloudy sky. Inside her heart was breaking but her smile still remained and tonight she would be his.

XXX- "It's good to hear you're alright, and don't worry about Piers" Leon spoke into his phone. "He will pull through."

"Thanks" Came Chris's voice from the other end. "So is everything okay between you and Helena?"

"Yeah. After taking some time to think things through thoroughly I have decided that nothing will change between us. We have already discussed it." His pace slowed at the silence. "What?"

Chris sighed. "While you were away… she and I had a talk about you and she made a lot of sense… your love for Ada is going to destroy you." Leon sighed. Not this again. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he spoke, "Not you too. Listen Chris-"

"Let me finish" Chris interjected. "Look, I know your personal life is none of my business but as your closest male friend I figure that should count for something." He sighed yet again after the blond remained silent. "This is going to sound crazy but… I think you should be with Helena. "

Leon froze in mid step, taken aback at the sudden words, "What?" He stared ahead, dumbfounded and unable to believe his ears. Chris wanted him to trick Helena into believing he was with her in a relationship? Was such a cruel thing even possible? He couldn't possibly do that, could he, even if it made her happy?

"It might be what you both need" Chris's voice snapped the blond from his thoughts. Leon shook his head. "You want me to pretend to be with her?"

"Who said anything about pretending?" Chris questioned. "If anything it'll help you realize-" the man cut off as another voice sounded in the background. "I got to run, just think about it." The line cut off before the blond could respond.

"Leon?" a sweet feminine voice called. Leon quickly shook off his astonishment and looked back to see Sherry and Jake, the two dressed in casual summer clothing. "It's good to see you" Sherry said as she moved toward him, her white dress flailing behind her. She smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around him.

The male returned the embrace, careful to avoid hitting her with the grocery bags he had in hand. He looked to the mercenary, bobbing his head in acknowledgement in which the gesture was returned. "What are you doing here?" he questioned as Sherry stepped back.

"We were just enjoying a nice walk" the young blond replied. "What about you?"

"I was just picking up some food for Helena and I. We've been busy with her apartment all morning."

"With or in?" Jake queried, grunting softly as Sherry elbowed his side. Leon stifled a chuckle. "It's not like that. She and I are just really good friends."

"Could've fooled me" Jake commented, grunting again. The blond raised a brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Sherry quickly interjected. Leon focused his gaze on Sherry, his eyes drawn to her hand where a silver sterling ring twinkled. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he took a hold of her hand and lifted it up close to gain a better view.

The ring around her finger carried two hearts entwined with Sherry and Jake's names engraved by each heart. It was quite dazzling. Leon raised a brow. "Is this…?"

Sherry chuckled, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "We made a promise to each other. No matter where we are we would always think of the other. I carry a part of him and he carries a part of me."

Leon turned his gaze on Jake, a small smirk on his lips. "I never thought you a soft guy."

"Don't push it hero" Jake huffed. The blond chuckled as he released the young woman's hand. "Good for you. I couldn't be happier."

Sherry smiled brightly as she embraced the male yet again. "I know you're not my father but your blessing means a lot to me Leon." She pecked his cheek and moved back. "We should get moving. It was great seeing you Leon. We should have dinner sometime. Say hello to Helena."

Leon nodded, "Sure. You two be safe." He watched as Sherry passed him, waiting until she was at least three feet away before stepping in front of Jake. "Take care of her Jake. If you hurt her you'll have to answer to me."

Jake kept a straight face as he looked into the man's eyes. "Relax hero. I would never hurt her. She is way too special to let go. Sherry is the only woman I'm willing to catch when she falls." With a quick bob of the head, the mercenary walked past the blond.

Leon turned his head back, watching them retreat as his mind replayed Jake's final words; the only woman willing to catch when she suddenly found himself thinking of the brunette. Helena was the something the blond could rely on and truth be told, she was the one person he was willing to catch.

Looking up to the jewelry store he stood in front of, Leon exhaled and entered.

XXX- Sitting in the most extravagant restaurant in the city, eating an exquisite dinner and drinking fine wine was the pair of Leon and Helena.

The brunette wore a complementing curve hugging snazzy black dress, cut down low the front parading quite the amount of cleavage. She was sparkling, shining bright like a remarkable diamond. The blond wore a slimming dark button suit with complementing trousers complete with a sport coat, gloves, a red tie and white scarf. His black single white stripped fedora rested comfortably a top his head making him look stunning, divine, hot for the lack of a better word.

The two smiled at one another as they enjoyed their fine dining of creole roasted duck hash en roulette. Taking a bite, Helena moaned in pleasure. "This is delicious. What's the occasion?" She looked to the blond who stared back with warm eyes and a dashing smile. "No occasion. Well, that's not entirely true."

Leon reached into the breast pocket of his coat, retrieving a small box. "I wanted to give you this" he spoke as he opened said box to reveal two gold necklaces of their names written in cursive. Helena raised a brow. "What's this?"

The blond stood and moved behind the brunette, slipping on the necklace of his name around her neck. "We'll always have a part of each other this way. I'll always be with you and you'll always be with me" he said as he slipped on the necklace of her name around his neck. "I know it's corny but-"

"No! No! It's very sweet of you Leon. Thank you." Helena pulled him close and placed a kiss on his cheek. Leon took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. "You're my best friend Helena. And I can honestly say I can't go a day without seeing you. The week we didn't speak was the longest loneliest week of my life." He gently pulled her out of her seat. "Now come on, we're going to be late."

"Late? For what?"

XXX- "What are we doing at the park?" Helena questioned as she stepped out of the SUV. Leon took hold of her hand, "You'll see." He smiled and pulled her along. The brunette caught sight of a few couples walking hand in hand. Could they be heading in the same direction?

Walking past the fountains, Helena smiled as happy memories flashed across her mind; Leon spinning her around as the water soaked them both… The sweet little boy chasing after her with Leon trailing behind… It had been such a great afternoon.

The two walked into a field of grass where a large screen awaited. A flock of people whether it be families or couples seated themselves through the arena. To the side, carts of food, drinks and snacks were all single filed, open for business.

"Movies in the park" Helena spoke. She looked to the male with a smile. Leon chuckled softly. "I have a special seat reserved for us. Just up that small hill." He directed the woman's gaze up a hill where a willow tree sat.

A plump, dark and bald security guard stood underneath. He smiled upon seeing the two approaching, "Good to see you Leon." Leon placed a few bills into the man's hands. "Thanks a lot Phil." The man chuckled, "Anytime. You folks enjoy yourselves." With a courteous nod he left.

"After you" Leon said as he helped Helena down onto the blanket that Phil had laid out. "Thank you" Helena smiled. Once the blond had settled himself up against the tree, the brunette leaned against him. He cleared his throat. "Earlier you said your mind was disarrayed with scrambled puzzle pieces of your thoughts that you couldn't put together, how did you... well..."

Helena chuckled. "When Ada set foot in my apartment, I was just... so angry. I was letting it get the best of me and how could I not? I was alone and incomplete." She paused. "That same night... my soul awoke. I can't explain it but I just woke up. I was so fed up with everything, so I just stood up and held my ground. I faced my demons and broke free of my cage."

"That's quite inspiring Helena" The blond said. "I should do the same. Although it sounds easier said than done."

"Thank you." The brunette's eyes immediately went to the screen as the film began.

Leon wrapped his arms around her mid-section, his stomach fluttering and heart beat picking up. He kept his eyes on the woman. She was so easy to be with, so easy to talk to. She understood him. It was crazy how natural this all seemed to feel.

A soft smooth melody began to play in the film. Couples down the hill stood and began to dance. Smiling, the blond stood and held out his hand. "Let's dance." It was quite unlike him to do something as this but Helena had become his exception, not his rule.

He pulled the brunette up and held her close, their bodies pressing against one another. Leon found himself loving the way their bodies fit together, the chemistry flowing through; in a way it was magical.

Helena smiled, "I didn't know you danced." Leon began to lead the slow dance, his hand on her waist. "I only dance when the occasion calls for it." The brunette chuckled. "This whole evening has just been… enchanting." She giggled as the blond spun her around, bringing her back close.

"I'm glad you decided to join me tonight" he said. Helena placed her head on his chest. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world." She looked up with a warm smile. "What do you want in life?"

Leon took a moment to think, "To show the side of me, the real me, a side that I have never entirely shown anyone. I want to do it without fear, fear that they'll turn and run."

Helena coiled her hands around his neck. "I didn't run." The blond gave a warm smile and leaned close, lips inches away from hers and groaned as his phone rang. He retrieved the device and sighed upon the name on the screen.

The brunette chuckled, "The timing on that woman. At least take me home first."

**That's it for now. Lemme know your thoughts on this chapter. Sorry it's short, I'm posting this after finishing from a long day of babysitting.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Fix You

**Hello everyone, long time! I'd like to say that I am back but that will not be true until next week. But since I am so happy that all you wonderful people helped me reached my goal for 100 reviews and even helped me exceed that goal, I am uploading this new chapter from my school library as a THANK YOU and make up for my abscence! You guys are the best and I really appreciate all! If it was physically possible for me to hug each and everyone of you I would. On another note, I am not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded for I have been suffering from terrible writer's block that I just can't seem to pass through, but I am trying and if you wish to lend a helping hand feel free to do so, you'd have my thanks. Now on to the chapter which I really hope you enjoy because I am extremely nervous on posting it. I do warn you, it does have adult situations if you catch my drift, so this is my warning to you all. Read on friends.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

~Chapter 18

Leon groaned as he rubbed his temples, willing away an oncoming headache. How could he do this, and to Helena nonetheless? After everything, how could he continue to do this? He was the problem, not Helena.

With a sigh he looked up upon the roof of the familiar hotel room. How many times had he been in this same exact position? Before he would be jubilant at having spent the night with his Asian beauty but now all he felt was… content? Could that be the right word?

He was neither happy nor sad. He enjoyed his time with her but now it seemed all that was between them was carnal activity; Just the pleasuring physical act of coitus. How had Helena put it, physical love? But was that it? Was that really all that was between them?

Glancing to the resting woman, Leon came to realize there was hardly any intimacy at all. He knew nothing of her, except for the fact that she enjoyed toying with him, his emotions being a bonus. It was all just games. Fondness, fancy, and attraction could only take one so far.

_"Can we trust her?"_ Helena's words echoed in the male's mind causing him to sigh yet again. It really wasn't an easy question to answer. He had never been sure himself and how could anyone love someone they could not fully trust? Without trust there could be no relationship, or so he had come to learn. He had never blamed Ada for his failed relationships, in truth he had been at fault. He had been the one to cheat. Perhaps the minx may have coaxed him but he was the one who had responded when he simply could have turned away. In a way, Helena was right. Ada was ruining him but she had not done it alone. After all, it takes two to tango.

Looking away from the woman, Leon thought of Helena. She was all he had been able to think of since dropping her off at her apartment.

_"I love you Leon… it kills me that you can't let go of her… that you can't open your heart up entirely to someone else…" _

Pain nipped at his heart as their tumultuous argument that started this emotional roller coaster played through his mind, something that appeared to happen occasionally. He sighed deeply. Those words had stung more than he would have anticipated. The male rubbed his face in angst. Could he really pretend to be with her? Then again, who said he had to pretend? Why even pretend?

Leon perked at the thought, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering intensely. Throughout this time with Helena, not once had he pretended. Not once had he lied. Not once had he played a role. He had always been himself. He had always been honest, truthful. Helena may have been right on many things but she was wrong about one thing in particular. He _had_ opened his heart. He had opened his heart to her. He allowed her to see beneath his walls, to see him. And she had accepted him.

He wanted something more than sex, something meaningful, intimate. That was something he had with Helena, a strong intimate friendship. He wanted someone he could tell all of his secrets to without fear of judgment or being used. He wanted someone he could really be himself with, someone who understood him. Warmth flooded through him as he came to apprehend that everything he wanted he already had and with his best friend nonetheless.

How could he have ignored the sparks signifying more than friendship was in the balance? How could he be so blind, Ignorant? Leon wanted to punch himself, scold, and laugh. He had always loved her, which he had always known. No one cared for someone deeply without feeling love. But it was not until now that he grasped, recognized, understood that he had falling _in _love with her.

Making a decision, the blond tossed the sheet covering his naked torso aside and stood up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Leon looked back as he picked his boxer shorts up from the floor. "Something's come up. I have to go." Ada sat up, watching him in a scrutinizing manner. "You're going to see that woman." The blond slipped on the boxers, catching the slightest hint of malice in her voice. Shaking it off, he merely responded with, "What woman?"

A smirk formed on the beauties lips. "Don't act so coy Leon. You know exactly who I'm talking about." Leon looked away as he pulled up his pants, zipped, buttoned, and buckled up. With a sigh he approached the window, staring out into the city with his head hanging low.

He could not keep living this way. It was too much. As selfish as it sounded he wanted to be happy. Because of his career he had put his entire life on hold; never really living. He would always put others before him, but would it be wrong of him to put himself before others if only once? Would it be wrong if he wanted someone who knew how to give him love, real love? The kind that sweetens salt and makes the sun come out?

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "What are we Ada?" The woman stood, her curvaceous body glowing. "We're lovers." Leon lifted his eyes up to the cloudy sky. It appeared it was going to rain. "What kind of love would you say we have?" With a sheet wrapped around her, Ada approached the conflicted male. "What is this about Leon?"

Leon shook his head, fed up. It was time to man up and stand up. It was time to face his demons and break out of the cage he had been imprisoned for so long. He licked his lips, his eyes still on the sky. "For 15 years we have been doing this… I'm not exactly sure what this is anymore…" he shook his head in a disgruntled manner. "Where is this going?"

"Is this because of that woman?"

The blond turned to the sphinx, brows furrowed. "This has nothing to do with Helena. This is all me." Ada gave a mirthless chuckle. "I beg to differ." She turned and approached the bed, sitting down on the mattress. "We both knew from the very beginning what this was." The male nodded. "I did. But it's not enough for me anymore. I want more."

"I don't. Our relationship is perfect the way it is. It's safer to have no strings attached. I can't give you a companionate relationship or even an intimate one, no matter how much I wish I could. I love you Leon, but my loyalty is to my work. It's more important than anything else. It's my life."

Leon nodded yet again. "I understand that. I do, but I have my mind on something more. I can't do this anymore Ada. I can't wait for you anymore."

"You and I have history Leon, don't you remember? She is a stranger, someone you merely met months ago. Is she really what you want? She won't be able to love you like I will."

The blond smiled. She seemed to forget she was once and still is a stranger as well; a stranger who had once meant the world to him. The smile curling his lips pulled into a smirk. "That's the idea."

Ada sighed and leaned back, using an arm to support herself. "I can't say I didn't see this coming. Last night… you made love to me… like you were making love to someone else; her, no doubt." She sat up. "So this is goodbye?"

Leon took a breath. "Yes." The vixen looked up to the roof much like the male had done mere minutes ago. "I won't say I don't deserve this because it's probable I do, but I want you to give me a real reason why."

The blond sighed, "Because I don't want this anymore. Because I know that something better waits for me. I thought I would never leave you, that this was real love, lifelong love. But today, I understood that it isn't. You and I may be a good idea in theory, but somehow it just doesn't work."

Ada remained nonchalant, but inside she was screaming. To be Ada Wong, one needed to remain aloof, emotionless, and distant. "I suppose it's my loss then. You should go." She looked to him and beckoned toward the door with a bob of her head.

Leon approached her and gently placed his lips on hers. "You'll always be a part of me, and I'll always love you." He then picked up his clothes and left. Ada sighed, her eyes on the closed door. "I hope in time you'll still feel the same way."

XXX- _I try to say goodbye and I choke; try to walk away and I stumble. Though I try to hide it its clear my world crumbles when you are not near. _

Helena listened intently to the lyrics of the song playing over the stereo. She could feel the sadness in the woman's words which allowed her to relate to the pain she was feeling. As happy as she now was, she still felt that pang of sadness and loneliness. Letting go of a loved one was no easy task, but it was not impossible.

Staring down onto the necklace of Leon's name, she sighed. She was free of Deborah but Leon was another story.

_I may appear to be free, but I'm just a prisoner of your love. And I may seem all right and smile when you leave but my smiles are just a front, just a front. _

A tall, handsome man, with eyes as blue as the ocean, neatly trimmed brown hair, and a perfect complexion of powder white skin, stepped into the living room fixing his tie. He cleared his throat. "So, last night was… fun."

Helena turned to him, "Hm? Oh yeah. It was." She simply pet Nanook who growled menacingly at the man. Ignoring the growls, the man slipped on his sport coat. "You know I was surprised you called." The brunette shrugged. "I just needed the company, and your name was the first that came to mind Richard."

"I'm flattered you thought of me" Richard commented as he picked up his suitcase. "Well" he breathed out. "Next time you feel lonely, give me a call. Thanks for the sex." He bid goodbye with a simple nod and left the apartment.

Helena scoffed and shook her head. She looked down to the whining puppy. "How does New York sound?" Nanook whimpered and shook his head. The woman chuckled and gave a small sigh. "You're right. How am I supposed to protect the president and his family out of state?"

With another sigh, she looked out the window. "Rain's sure coming down hard." She stirred at the sound of a knock. Confused, the brunette turned the music off and stood up from her place on the sofa. She placed the puppy down and approached the door, opening it.

"You're home" Leon spoke. Helena shrugged. "Where else would I be?" She looked him over. The male was soaked to the bone and shivered profusely. "Why are you all wet?" The blond looked down at himself. "I had to park down the block, parking lot is full. Listen Helena, I need to talk to you."

The brunette stepped aside, closing the door as the male entered. "It's important I say this now" Leon spoke as he crossed the threshold into the sitting room, instinctively petting Nanook whose tail wagged frantically.

"Wait Leon, before you say anything, I want to say something" Helena said. Leon frowned at the unsettling expression on her face, but remained. She took a breath. "There's no easy way to say this… but, I've been thinking about leaving. I just can't keep hanging on to you and me." She gave a small shrug. "Last night helped me realize that it is never going to happen. I should have kept to what I decided back in China when I realized how you felt about Ada and backed off, but I didn't. That was my mistake."

Leon's heart stopped cold at her words, his breath hitching. She wanted to leave? Was this the price to pay for his ignorance? No. This could not happen. This would not happen. He would not allow it to. He had come to realize just how much he loved this woman and for her to take it away from him was just selfish.

He shook his head, eyes narrowed. "No. You are not leaving. You can't do this to me." Helena's frowned deepened as she shook her head. "I love you Leon, but you're not mine. Who am I to step in between two people? My leaving is the best solution for us both."

"Don't I get a say? Huh? You have no right to take the choice from me Helena. I love you. Punish me any other way for my ignorance but don't do this. I love you."

It was Helena's turn to be shocked. Her heart skipped a beat, the air in her lungs dissipating; had she heard right? "W-what?" she stammered. Leon moved to stand in front of her, hands on her shoulders. "I love you Helena, and I hate that it's taken me this long to realize it." The ice in the woman's heart was melting as the new wall she had built crumbled. "Don't say that. You love the idea of me. Ada is the one you really love."

"I left Ada. I did love her, and maybe a part of me always will but that means nothing now. What I feel for you is so much stronger than what I felt for her. It's hard to wait around for something you know might never happen, but it's even harder to give up when you think it's everything you want."

Helena's eyes widened in surprise, yet she remained silent as he continued.

"It was my decision. I did it for me admittedly and subliminally for you. It took me 15 years to realize she wasn't right for me. But you, the moment you stepped into my life, it's been complete in a sense, it has direction." He gave a small sigh. "I know it sounds crazy but it is how I feel." He stepped closer. "You helped me escape from my own imprisonment of my love for her."

Helena released a shaky breath as she shook her head, "Why now Leon? Why do you tell me this now? You don't owe me anything. I don't want you to love me because you feel obligated to. I want you to love for me. Not for what I've done."

"It's not an obligation. I've loved you all this time Helena. I just never realized that I was _in _love with you, until today." He took hold of her hand, looking deeply into her eyes. "My heart tells me you are the one for me, the one I'm supposed to be with, regardless of the age difference. I want you, that's it, all your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm, everything. I just want you."

"What about Ada? I don't want what happened with Hunnigan or Angela or whoever else you dated to happen to me. Not again. I won't go through it again." Leon shook his head. "It won't happen with us. I'll make sure of it. Those were my mistakes, bad decisions. Ada is my past. I want you to be my future."

"Leon, are you sure?"

"I've never been sure about something in my entire life. It's you."

Helena shook her head yet again, chuckling softly. "Do you know how much I hate you right now?" Leon smiled and pulled her close, his arms coiling around her waist. He leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against hers, pouring all of his love, every last fiber of passionate fire into that one single kiss.

Filled with lust, the two tumbled through the apartment and the bedroom door in an undignified manner. Leon slipped off his sport coat as Helena shed off the white blouse she wore, exposing her voluptuous breasts. The male hurriedly kicked the door shut with the back of his shoe as he pulled off his dress shirt in a fluent pull, tossing the clothing aside.

He then brought the half-naked woman close; caressingly kissing her shoulder blades as his hands roamed her body. Helena released a breathy moan as the blond cupped her breasts, fingers squeezing her nipples. Her hands wandered over his body, loving the thrill of his touch.

Picking the woman up, Leon walked to the bed, laying the brunette down on her back. By god she was beautiful, breathtaking he would even say. Jubilation flowed at the feel of the woman and the total submission of her giving herself to him. He couldn't help but feel that this was long overdue.

Standing before her, he tugged at the belt of his pants, hastily unbuckling it. He stripped them off along with his boxers, tossing them aside. Helena slipped off the pair of black short shorts she wore and threw them. This was it. The two would now make love to one another, not fuck, but love.

Smiling, Leon climbed on top of her, hovering above on all fours. Tracing the outline of his jaw teasingly, the brunette pulled him in for another kiss. Leon moaned and deepened the kiss, massaging her lips thoroughly. He kissed her with much ardor, wrapping his arms around her body so as the two were pressed against each other as tightly as possible.

Breaking the kiss, the blond sat back and reached for the lace panties, pulling them off and tossing them. He let his hands roam over her body once again; her breasts, stomach, legs, finally resting them in between her legs which he found to be very wet. Just the feel of her sent him over the edge.

Helena moaned and arched forward slightly as the blond slipped a finger in, preparing her. She gripped the sheets, biting her bottom lip. To finally have Leon in this manner, it felt so good, divine, better than she had imagined.

Sliding in another finger, Leon made scissor movements, massaging the muscles, stretching her. The sensation caused the brunette to buck her hips. "Please Leon… no more teasing." The blond smiled, loving the woman's pleasured mewls, and how her body responded to his touch. Why had he waited so long for this?

"Fuck me Leon" Helena breathed. The male shook his head. "No, I want to make love to you." He slid his fingers out and moved his hands to her legs, spreading them apart before shifting into position. Helena panted with anticipation, her eyes gleaming, pleading.

Leon lifted her legs up and as she stroked the sturdy outline of his biceps, he settled them over his waist. He leaned forward and trapped her lips in a sensual kiss as he slid inside her. Helena moaned at the powerful intrusion. Just by the feel of him she knew he was blessed with a long and wide girth; the stretching of her walls stimulating her senses. The blond groaned as he thrusted into her, supporting himself using his arms. The brunette ran her fingers through his soft feathery hair, the action causing pleasuring tingles to run down his neck.

He grabbed hold of the headboard, his strokes becoming slow and deep; such bliss, such ecstasy, such elation. The male threw his head back and began grunting loudly as he picked up the pace from his slow sensual thrusts, working himself inside her. It was raw, raucous, and wonderful. The yearning and longing for one another made all of this so much sweeter.

His hips rolled and snapped with a hard deep thrust making Helena cry out and arch off the bed, her nails digging slightly into his back. The headboard banged against the wall as the bedsprings creaked in contrast with the woman's moans of pleasure.

Leon groaned then took her nipple into his mouth, suckling. The brunette shivered at the sensation. The blond bit down as he grinded harder. Helena released a hiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, locking him in, causing him to slide in deeper than before.

She threw her head back, screaming in desire as she took in the powerful thrusts with no protest. Leon ran his tongue down her sweaty skin, tasting the sweet salt. She was close, her walls were clenching around him, causing him to take in a sharp intake of breath at the gratifying feeling. His thrusts quickened and deepened. Oh the rhapsody, the euphoria, the rapture, the exhilaration!

Feeling a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach, Helena cried out the male's name as she reached her peak, her face twisting in pleasure of her orgasm. Leon soon followed suite, shooting his load off inside her.

Exhausted, he plopped down onto the woman, laying his head in between her breasts. Her rapidly beating heart rate matched his. They were one and the same now and it was oh so sweet. The two panted heavily as the waves of their stimulated senses came down. The blond rolled off the brunette and settled himself onto the bed. Helena moved close, wrapping her arms around his sweaty torso. She placed a kiss on his lips then laid her head on his chest.

The male wrapped his arms around her, resting his head above hers. He smiled and looked down to the brunette to find her asleep. He chuckled softly and placed a kiss on her forehead. This was perfection. She was here and she was now his. With a gratified sigh he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep to the steady rhythmic patter of the rain on the window.

**That's all for this chapter. Let me know your thoughts. I've never written smut before so I hope I did alright. It was quite awkward for me to write _ But I got through it. I do hope you liked and leave feedback. Till next time, and please continue to be patient with me. You have my thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

Fix You

**Guess who's back? I am sooooooo sorry everyone for not posting in such a long time. I know I said that I would have internet like three weeks ago but the people in my internet company were being such douchebags. I barely got internet just this week and its sooooo slow, ugh, can't something for once just go right? Anyways, I'm going to be honest with you all in return of your patience. I stopped working on the chapter for a while, guess the writer's block beat me, and started playing The Last of Us which is such a beautiful game. Oh the feels! Anyways, after much struggle I told myself I had to keep trying and I did and came up with this, it's not much but at least its something. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, a little nervous I guess since its been so long. I hope you all welcome me back with open arms and enjoy this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to leave me suggestions, you guys are great. If this chapter confuses anyone I apologize in advance. I will try and explain things in the next chapter. The battle of the writer's block continues so bear with me. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

~Chapter 19

"The time for my revenge has come." The voice carried through the room belonged to none other than Paxton Emerson. "Mr. Lee, I trust you are adequate for this job?"

On the other end of the phone conversation was the notorious mercenary for hire, Charles Lee. The pale raven haired man was young, wild, and handsome. His hazel eyes carried a sinister hatred and cockiness. A tattoo of a dragon ran down along from his neck to his shoulder. He gave a small chuckle, "Of course."

"Excellent. Ms. Wong will escort you. And just remember, I want her alive." The line then disconnected.

Charles gave another mirthless chuckle as he tossed the phone onto the floor, stepping on it. He picked up a Remington 870 shotgun and inspected it; perfect size and weight, fully loaded, it was flawless. "He's pretty bent on getting this woman." His eyes turned onto the vixen standing before him, awaiting him. His gaze traveled along the Asian woman's body. "So just who is she?"

Ada gave a smug grin. "That's not important. All you have to do is get her and get out. She won't be alone. A man will be with her."

"That's alright. Whoever else is involved will be extra."

"You will not touch him. You leave him to me."

Charles shrugged his shoulders, "Alright." He pumped his weapon. "Let's go get this bitch."

Across from the abandoned warehouse, a figure stood on the roof of a building, a pair of binoculars in hand. "Hm. Carla's little protégé is causing quite the trouble." A weary sigh sounded. The binoculars were put aside.

A file came into view. "Kim Han." The file in hand gave information of the Chinese Japanese American female who had been missing since late 2012. Studying the information, a low hum of amusement sounded. "I can see why Simmons picked you."

The woman in file was of the right descent, the right age, and had no family. In simpler terms, she was the perfect candidate. With a short intake of breath, the folder was tossed aside. "I really hope this doesn't put me behind schedule."

XXX- With the male's head placed on the female's shoulder, the new couple lay in bed, spooning. Turning to face the male, Helena reached and took the necklace of her name from the blond, placing it over her name. "Look" she spoke with a smile. "Our names put together spells, Heleon."

Leon smiled as he pulled the brunette close. "We should name our child that." Helena's smile faded, as it dawned on her what the male had said. Her voice became hesitant as she spoke. "What?" The blond immediately sat up with a worried expression. "Did I say too much?"

Helena sat up, using the sheet to cover herself. "Well… we've only been together a few hours, yet you're already thinking of children. Isn't that too soon?" Leon gave a sigh. "Look, I've screwed up one too many times and I want to do this right. I'm not saying we should have a baby now. All I'm saying is we should be able to talk about it among other things. I want us to be able to talk about anything. No secrets."

Forcing down feelings of guilt, Helena put on a smile. "Even so, Heleon is not a good name for a child." The blond gave another sigh, one of relief, and smiled. "Well I was just throwing it out there. What would you suggest?" He wrapped his arms around the woman.

"I've always liked my name…"

"Harper Harper?" Leon shook his head, "No." Helena laughed lightly, "Of course not. The baby would have your last name, if you claim responsibility for it that is."

"In that case, Kennedy Harper Kennedy."

Helena laughed again. "No. That's impossible. I've never known a person to have the same name for a first and last name."

"Point taken. How about Harper Kennedy?"

Helena took a breath to reject but stopped as the name sunk in. "You know what? I don't hate it." Leon chuckled. "On the plus side, it's unisex. It would work for either a boy or a girl."

"But why not just pick a regular name like Samantha? Or even Heather?"

The blond shook his head. "Those are too common. When I allowed myself to think of having a family, back before I started working for the government, I realized I wanted to name my kids something different, unique. I figured, what's more unique than a crossed name from both parents."

Helena blinked. "When you allowed yourself to think about it?"

The male sighed. "When this whole thing with bio terrorism started, I began resenting the idea of having a family. I guess I was just afraid…"

Helena nodded, understanding what the blond was attempting to say. "It's different now, isn't it?" The blond gave a small smile and nodded, "Yeah. As cheesy as it sounds, it has everything to do with you."

The dreadful feeling of guilt returned, settling and clenching the brunette's stomach. She swallowed. "Did you really mean what you said about wanting to do things right? About us being able to talk about anything?"

"Of course, even if it's something bad like you sleeping with another man. I want us to be able to talk about it" Leon said as he leaned in close, placing a passionate kiss upon her lips. Helena closed her eyes, feeling lower than dirt.

She had to tell him. She had to. It wasn't right of her to continue to keep such a secret from him. At first the guilt had been bearable. It was just a secret from friends. Friends were allowed to have secrets from each other, right?

But as of last night, it seemed things had made a drastic change. Friends they were no longer. A secret between friends it was no more. It had become a secret between lovers and that alone was too much.

Once the kiss was done, the blond stood from the bed and dressed himself in yet another pair of Deborah's ex boyfriends' clothes. He would have to start bringing his own. This was just ridiculous. "How about I make us some breakfast?" he questioned as he buttoned up the faded jeans.

Helena shook herself free of her thoughts and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It's four in the afternoon." Leon shrugged. "So? I haven't had any breakfast" The brunette gave a small smile. "You cook?"

"No. But I make a mean sausage omelet." Giving the woman one final kiss, the blond left for the kitchen. Helena sighed deeply, a look of discontent crossing her features. Dread flowed through her. She feared telling him. She had feared for so long. He would leave her no doubt but he deserved to know and she needed to tell him, needed to come clean.

XXX- Watching as the handsome beautiful man ate his breakfast; the brunette licked her lips in a nervous manner. It was now or never. Helena cleared her throat, gaining the male's attention. "Something wrong?" he questioned as he noticed the woman had not touched her food.

Placing her utensils down onto the table, Helena spoke hesitantly. "Leon… I… have something to tell you." She swallowed. "Before you came over yesterday, before all of this happened, I _had_ slept with Richard… but there's more…" she sighed. "I slept with Chris."

The fork in the blonde's hand dropped onto the plateful of food with a loud clink. The sweet taste in his mouth was now bitter. Knots knitted his stomach causing slight pain and discomfort. Pure undisputed anger began to course through him. There went his morning.

"Just let me explain" Helena pleaded as she reached across the table for his hand. Leon jerked his hand away. "Explain what?" his voice was icy. "You slept with Chris! What else could you possibly say on the matter!" he abruptly exclaimed. He stood, the chair scraping against the floor.

Helena frowned, both from his actions and his cold glare; such anger in his eyes. It seemed this had been a mistake. Wanting to start with a clean slate and reckoning telling the man she loved of her regrettable slipup was an error. Her voice broke as she spoke. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

Leon scoffed and paced the room in such a rage. The fire in his loins burned something fierce, "A mistake? That's a bit of a long shot." How could she do this to him? He had never lied to her. He had never kept things from her. How could she keep something like this from him?

His teeth grit as the once familiar sense of the need to hurt someone overcame his senses, blinding him. His body shook in such a fury as all that came to his line of vision was red. His emotions had taken complete control. His will of self-restraint was lost. He seethed.

"I understand you're angry" Helena started.

"Angry?! Angry doesn't even begin to cover it!" Leon interjected making the brunette flinch. "You slept with Chris! A close friend!" He moved to leave, stopping as Helena stepped in front of him. "Leon, please, we need to talk about this."

Looking upon the woman, he could clearly see she was in shambles, but it was no use, he was too heated. He needed to hurt Chris.

Helena took a quick breath, her chest tightening. "Believe me when I say this Leon, it was completely unintentional. It just happened. We were both vulnerable at the time and we both fell."

She swallowed. "It was before he was called back to China, before he found Piers. Surely you can understand how broken he was. And I wasn't any better. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I was afraid. I was afraid of this. Everyone makes mistakes. At least I'm doing the admirable thing and telling you now before this relationship even started."

Leon guffawed, "Admirable? I see nothing admirable in this." It may not have been like him to overreacting this way, where nothing else seemed to matter, but dammit he was hurting! Just the thought of Chris touching and kissing her sent pulses of anger through him. He shook his head and moved past her. "What relationship?"

Helena's heart sank. How could he say that? After all they had been through? "What about everything you said to me last night? This afternoon? Has that all gone to shit? You want us to be able to talk about anything but when it comes down to something as serious as this you refuse?" She scoffed. "I never took you for a hypocrite."

"It's not the same!" Leon shouted as he whipped around to face her. "Bullshit!" Helena retorted, shaky hands forming fists.

"Helena you responded when you could have turned away!" Leon countered. Was this how Hunnigan and Angela felt after he told of his mistakes? "You betrayed me!"

"As a friend I may have!" Helena panted. "But not as a lover!" Tears threatened to fall. Her voice softened as she spoke. "I'm so sorry Leon. I never meant for this. If I could take it back I would, but I can't. Would you be acting this way, thinking the way you are thinking now if I had told you before you even realized how you felt about me? I made a mistake before either of us realized what we truly meant to each other."

Leon exhaled, his guard dropping. His anger diminished, sadness taking its place. He shook his head yet again. "I'm sorry Helena. I just really need to be alone." Without sparing her a glance, he left the apartment.

Helena followed after, stopping as she stepped out into the empty hall; he was gone. She shook her head. What had she done? She gagged suddenly as an arm wrapped around her throat.

**That's it for this chapter. I know its short but just bear with me. Like? No like? Let me know your thoughts. How did you like the name Leon picked out, Harper Kennedy? Kinda has a ring to it don't cha' think? Do you think Leon was right in reacting the way he did? **


End file.
